Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone
by wen.but for love
Summary: [COMPLETE] HPTCZ Xover. There's more to winning than wands and spells. There's more to beating Voldemort than Dumbledore seems to believe. [Disclaimer in profile]
1. ProC1

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Prologue

28th June 2005

Harry Potter sat on his bed, brooding. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but contrary to what many of his friends would think, he wasn't thinking of Sirius dying. He'd accepted his godfather's death, and in its place was now worrying about what he'd do to Bellatrix LeStrangle when he next saw her. His immediate thought was that of the Crutatious Curse, but that had back fired already.

He sighed; everyone he'd gotten close to was dying. The great and mighty Dumbledore, who was supposed to be helping him defeat Voldemort, had not hinted at anything he would do to aid Harry. In fact, he'd done probably the worst thing he could have in forcing Harry back on the Dursely family. True, they'd behaved themselves so far, but Harry was not content where he was. He wanted to learn to fight, to defeat Voldemort.

Two days later, in his newfound thirst for knowledge, Harry had sneaked out at what happened to be the change of guard, and escaped to Diagon Alley. He'd made a fair dent in his monetary assets, and splurged. His visit to Flourish and Blotts resulted in a large parcel of books ranging from advanced transfiguration and charms, to advanced defence and wandless magic. His trip to Madam Malkins resulted in so large a wardrobe, that he got a complementary trunk, complete with built in self shrinking charm, multi-compartments, and personal safety wards.

It reminded him a bit much of the fake Moody's but that had been unavoidable, the acting superb, and his own innocence unnerving in hindsight. He headed back with his new purchases and shrunken trunk.

He now sat in his room reading, learning what he could about wandless magic. It was difficult: he wasn't used to the output of magical power necessary for it to work, and the concentration required for the magic to complete its job. He was frustrated, getting tired, and worried about how quiet things had been in regards to Voldemort.

"BOY! GET YOUR BLEEDING ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Harry knew the silence couldn't last, and this had better not be a joke. Fortunately, it wasn't a joke; the order had sent someone to check on him any way. Harry grinned at Tonks; it had to be her, since nobody in their right minds would have auburn hair like his mother, a feminine version of his father's face, and a figure that mixed what he knew of his father with something of Sirius.

"Wotcha Tonks, was the dress up deliberate? I mean, I'd rather have all of either of my parents rather than a mix of all 3 you know?" Tonks grinned back at him and motioned him up the stairs. No Dursley made a move till they realized Tonks was going up to Harry's room _with_ him, "I WILL NOT PERMIT ANY FREAKISH HANKY PANKY IN MY HOUSE!"

Tonks raised a Lily Potter eyebrow, and seemed to question what exactly he intended to do to stop her. Of course, Vernon Dursley didn't have the best head on his over large shoulders, and could only splutter in rage. Harry laughed out loud and led Tonks to his room.

Once in, the metamorphagus dropped her act, reverting to her usual shocking pink spiked hair. Harry sat on his bed and stared at her, waiting for whatever she had to say. She herself seemed somewhat uncertain, and sat on the floor to factor out her shaking legs, "well Harry, Dumbledore sends his regards. He firstly says he is planning to teach you this coming school year, to help you prepare for "whatever lies ahead". He secondly says that you shouldn't berate yourself for Sirius's death, and get on with preparing yourself. He lastly wants me to tell you he hopes you're having a wonderful summer.

She paused here and looked at him carefully, taking in the incredulous look in his eyes especially, "not terribly helpful, but then again he _is_ rather barmy." Harry laughed again, "Well Tonks, he's living in the past. Just a few days ago I was contemplating if the Crutatious would carry my displeasure to Bellatrix properly. I personally feel it isn't enough, but will have to suffice for now. Secondly, I've already started preparing. The first being not to completely trust anyone, including him, which is why I have my wand aimed right between your breasts."

Tonks blinked, his wand was on the floor right between them, handle facing her; so exactly what was he talking about? Harry chuckled, seeming to read where her thoughts were going. Deciding now was about the time to test her, he placed his words carefully, "they were free to me."

Her eyes immediately took on a look of understanding, and she flashed through transformations to each of the Weasley twins before returning to her normal form. Harry grinned at her again, "it should then interest you that I'm learning wandless magic, though I'm having trouble with it." Tonk's face became shock, and horror, before she hurridly mentioned other things she'd forgotten about, "Albus also gave me a letter for you, no idea what it's about though."

Harry took the letter and read it through carefully; Albus seemed to be truthful in his words, and sincere in his intent. He then spent the rest of the day with Tonks, removing the seals that had kept his power in check since his childhood revealed such astonishing power.

Later that night while everyone else slept, Harry practiced his wandless magic with renewed vigour. The extra power provided by opening his seals gifted him with other abilities that seemed to have developed during its imprisonment. He had no clear idea, but Harry theorized that it was his contact with the various gifts that developed them. For example, his meeting Tonks and being in her company so much let his magic subconsciously mold to form the metamorphagus gift, or at least part of it.

Then there was his newfound ability to concentrate that just _had_ to come from Hermione, no other could have let him concentrate on wandless magic 4 hours straight, gaining immediate insight and understanding with each new development. He wondered, perhaps his chess had improved?

Harry was getting frustrated that his progress with wandless magic, this time the lumos charm, still only 4 of 10 tries. Sighing, he realized the only way he was going to get better at it was to gain more magical power.

A laugh attracted his attention, and he spun round, a reductor curse on his lips when he realized his "assailant" had been there long enough to kill him with a quill. He was dressed in green, robes, boots, gloves, even his hair was green! Thankfully, the green wasn't the glaring shade the twins had bought themselves, and his were split by a yellow stripe down the centre. His gloves looked to be dragon hide of some sort, with more down his boots, his forehead marked by a down-turned curve with a spike on either end.

His face was young, though one could easily tell he wasn't the 20-year old he looked. He smiled at Harry, and spoke in a voice of unnatural calm, "there's an easier way you know? Waiting for power to grow is the easy way, and it doesn't get as powerful as if it's developed."

Harry stared, how had this person gotten in, and since when did Voldemort hire people who smiled so sincerely?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 1

29th June 2005

"Albus! The wards!" Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, had already started moving when the terrified voice of Nymphadora Tonks came through the Order communication devices they all had.

About 10 minutes or so ago, the wards around number 4 Privet Drive started fluctuating. He'd assumed it was the increased power now available to his student, but that was apparently not it. About a minute ago, the wards had started failing, which brought him to his present situation of portkeying to the site, while Tonks alerted the other Order members.

To an ordinary muggle, the sight of several robed figures at the start of Privet Drive was no big thing, probably party gone hay wire. But these people weren't there for a party. Instead, their mission was to find any clues as to where the Boy-who-Lived had been taken to.

Albus Dumbledore took the lead, magically opening the front door to number 4, lighting the lamps, and traipsing up the stairs while Tonks gave him her report. Apparently, young Harry had been practicing wandless magic, which could have explained the flickering wards, but the he'd stopped, assumed to have gone to sleep. A little later, a flash of light had been seen in his window, and assumed to be a quick lumos charm, a few minutes before the wards had started failing.

They entered Harry's room just as the Dursleys woke up and Vernon started blustering about not standing for freaks in his home. Moody's good eye twitched and made the beefy man sit, "if you can't stand it, then sit." The Order searched Harry's room, and found several things.

Firstly, Harry's old school trunk was gone, as were any books, robes, equipment that he'd had. A large pile of clothes obviously too large for him was next to the bed, a note on top, addressed to the Dursley family.

_For all that you've done for me; I'm returning the precious clothes. I do hope Dudley has fun washing them by hand, since the washing machine needs to be replaced. All the other chores I used to do too, for that matter. Boy._

None of the Order knew what to make of it, but Molly Weasley fixed that quickly. Snatching the note away, she shoved it at Vernon Dursley and demanded to know what this was about.

Albus left her to it, and picked up a note addressed to the Order on Harry's bed.

_Well then, whoever you are, I'm writing this note under no pressure. I recently decided I needed training for the final confrontation. If you're not the headmaster, ask him about it since I'm not around to tell you._

_To that end, I've been to Diagon Alley for books on the subjects, one of which I've left in the room in the left cupboard drawer. If Albus still thinks I need help, tell him it's the easiest book I bought._

_More importantly, I met someone just before writing this note. I will not reveal his name, since he's not from around here any way, but he offered to train me in a rather alien art, and I've accepted. He's not a death eater, a fact I checked very thoroughly, helped of course that no death eater can smile that sincerely unless it's about death of muggles._

_Time is short; I will return for school, not that I even know my results, taking transfiguration, charms, arithmacy, defense, and healing. If it's Dumbledore reading this, I guess you need to know that Voldie's planning a raid on a muggle town near hogsmead (as near as could be any way). Harry._

_PS, tell Herms, Ron, Gin, and the twins, I say hi._

Quite a way away, in a room in a strangely bent house, another boy sat, his arms round a girl. He had red hair in a shade that just shouldn't be allowed. His face was covered in feckles; his blue eyes gazing out the window unseeing. She had awkward, angular joints, and straight, dirty blond hair. Her eyes also weren't seeing the awe inspiring sight, but in a different way from the boy she was leaning against.

They'd met earlier in the summer, in the town of Ottery san Catchpole, near where both of them stayed. Luna and Ron spent much of their time together, and eventually became a couple. Both were worried about Harry, Moll had just been berating them about "hands in the right places" when Tonks had contacted her and she'd rushed off, Harry being one of the few things that could inspire such behaviour.

Ginny and Hermione lay on the bank of the lake sunbathing. Molly said she'd call them in time for tea, but it seemed pretty close to that, "don't you think someone should have come for us already Ginny?" Ginny barely opened her eyes, "What we should really be worrying about is suntan, not tea. I'll have to get Neville round some time to do my back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "and Dean? How did Neville come into it?" Ginny laughed at her, "there was never any Dean, it was just to get a raise out of Ron and give Neville some clear. I mean, he's nice and all, but just not me. Now Neville, he's sweet. He's just not bothered at all about you all, which is more than Seamus or Dean would be." Hermione shrugged, accepting her logic, "how do you think Harry's doing? I hope the little talk at the train station did some good; even if he's going to brood."

Ginny was thoughtful, "and if not, he's going to be in a right mood." They fell into silent thoughtfulness, forgetting about the sun beating down on them till Molly's voice called them in for tea.

Contrary to what they thought, Harry was not brooding, or remotely thinking of Voldemort and magic, for that matter. He was instead listening to Xing Yun, his new teacher, who was explaining the coming lessons, "magic, as you know it, is actually an internal power expressed in a particular way. Each person's is unique, which is where your ministry gets the magical signatures tracing.

"The internal power is like a muscle, which needs grows with age, and starts deteriorating eventually. Like other muscles, constant usage and practice with it allows it to grow, lengthens its life span, all those things. Eventually, depending on the cultivation, this power reaches the level at which it spontaneously takes shape outside the body, known here as a spirit sword." He demonstrated by forming his own, "you'll be learning this, in preparation for your place as the 6th generation Celestial Creature, Green Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 2

30th June 2005

"This seems a lot like my previous existence, totally imprisoned with no explanations." Harry frowned at Xing Yun, and Senior Green seemed to arch an eyebrow, whatever he had of it any way.

Harry had been under the Green Dragon Lake for a week and a half, but hadn't received a full explanation from either of his mentors yet. Senior Green, a Chinese snake-dragon didn't open his mouth often, and then only once that Harry had seen, but was perfectly capable of communicating his intent any way. Xing Yun was more open, but spoke more of Harry's training and power development than anything else.

Said mentor frowned, contemplating his answer. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion, "alright, I will explain why I will not permit you outside Dragon cavern and Green Dragon Lake. However, you _must_ promise me not to leave no matter how much you may want to, till I give you the go." Seeing Harry's nod, he began.

"I'm sure you've heard of the martial arts, with sects that specialize in different techniques and such. Ours is an example; while the martial arts circle is their own, we had to separate our martial arts from theirs, which is where you get the Celestial Zone.

"Now, in our world there are both evil and righteous sides, though the lines are often blurred. Regardless, there are powerful exponents out there with varying alliances. I myself am among the top, but still nothing compared to the likes of Chi Xue, the destroyer of evil, or her partner, Xing Ling. But then those are on our side, so logically they won't want to do away with you, unlike the evil side.

"Now on the evil side, there are new heirs to the Xuan Hua, Ling Huan, and Moon sects. These are also very powerful and looking to do away with us, especially you. They often keep an annoyingly close watch on the celestial dungeons like our lake, so it is safe to say they'll get to you before any of our side do." He paused here in his lengthy explanation, waiting for Harry to absorb what he'd been told, "so given the risks your undeveloped power represents to you, will you promise not to venture out till I give you the go?"

Harry reluctantly agreed; he hadn't intended to do more than run around the lake, but at least his mentor was being honest with him. And it wasn't as if the exercises and all weren't helping, he'd brought along nearly everything he owned, and his wandless magic showed vast improvements already.

Back in Britain, the Order was having a meeting called by Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster's office was fuller than it had been in quite a long time, but the atmosphere was tense. Seeing that everyone was in attendance and ready, the headmaster got to his feet, "this order meeting is called to order. Firstly, as of not so long ago, Harry Potter went missing. The only signs of magic were Harry's, and they were from lumos charms. There was no smell of evil in the room, which Remus can attest to, and no sign of Harry has turned up.

He took a breath before continuing, "he left this book as an example of the training he'd been putting himself through prior to disappearing." Albus slid the book forward so everyone could see. Minerva spoke first, "Albus, are you sure? He's not even in 7th year and even then we don't teach most of the transfiguration in here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "yes, older traces show that Harry indeed successfully completed much of what is in that book.

"The point I'm making here is that Harry is not infallible, that no amount of practice and study will be enough, and that he needs others around him that are trained properly to help him. To this end, I propose we induct the people closest to him: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom." The uproar was instantaneous, Molly Weasley was practically crying about how they were still children and much too young to be in the Order.

On a surprisingly similar note, Severus Snape was complaining loudly about Harry, and by extension Gryffindors, was getting "special treatment they do not deserve". Most others, though, felt the headmaster's opinion was enough for them, and wanted them to be in. The eventual outcome was most of the Order accepting them in.

Of course, Dumbledore chose about that moment to drop another bombshell, "I felt these 3 were the best choices, since I'd have tried for 5 if young Ms Weasley and Ms Lovegood were older." This brought another round of arguing, and this time the motion was overruled, so neither of the coming 5th Years got in. Mrs Weasley still fumed, but at least felt good that she'd kept her daughter out of it.

Wisely, Dumbledore decided to move on, "we shall induct them next meeting perhaps?" he paused for them to take note of it, "moving on, I personally feel Harry is safe, and that he should be trusted to return in time for the school term. The subjects he wants, though he didn't know about his results, are in this list. Minerva, Filius, Ponoma, please look them over?" he slid the list across the table.

"With that done, our guard can be shifted elsewhere. Any progress in finding the Death Eaters' base of operations?"

Hermione sat on the grass, watching the half-hearted game of quidditch above. Ron had let in several goals, not up to his usual standard; Ginny was missing shots by quite a wide margin, and Neville being there probably wasn't the reason, since he himself was letting in quite a few. Luna alone seemed unaffected, though she didn't actually try for that many shots, letting Fred shoot. Even with his twin nearby, George didn't seem to be getting into either the game or their usual happy mood.

Harry's loss had hit them all hard. Ron and Neville were without their best mate, Ginny needed her other brother, and the twins were probably worried about their silent partner. And herself? She was probably the worst affected; the one constant, moody, brooding, angry, or caring, she'd known apart from Ron being around to pester her, which he didn't do any more, was gone.

She sighed again. She'd been allowed a look at the book he'd left, and had been very interested. She herself was taking transfiguration, but that didn't hold her long enough, and she went back into depression. News that the Order wanted to induct her, Ron, and Neville was welcome, and brought her out for a while, but again her thoughts returned to Harry, and she decided a shower and bed were just what she needed.

In the basement of number 12 Grimmuld Place, a circle flared to life. The heir to the Black line had come of age, and all over the world, assets belonging to the Black line flared to life in response to the main Black circle, realigning themselves to a new holder. On the tapestry in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, a new person appeared, lined to the main Black line, and linked to Sirius by a dotted line. Harry Potter had come into his own in accordance with Sirius Black's will.

Quite a way away, in a manor that sat in the middle of a large plot of land, another circle flared to life. The heir had come of age, and as with the Black circle, everything linked to that circle realigned themselves to the new lord.

Far away, under a lake, Harry Potter's practice was interrupted by a sensation of something _rushing_ through him. The sudden interruption made him go limp as he felt power suddenly filling him till it threatened to overwhelm him; fortunately, his own power reserves expanded to accommodate the influx, and continued to grow as the in pouring continued.

Xing Yun watched as his heir suddenly went limp and groaned. He didn't remember anything like this from his discussions with Seniors Green, and Jian Ao, but all of a sudden Harry's power energy levels started growing at an alarming rate. Power beads condensed around him, and started to clump, similar to when a spirit weapon was drawn.

Then Harry opened his eyes, and power seemed to pour out of him, and the clumps of energy seemingly exploded and Harry fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 3

30th June 2005

"Wow, Harry that was mighty fast! I, for one, didn't attain the spirit sword for several years! I guess power influxes tend to do that though, Xing Ling being a prime example."

"Well you yourself are a good example of accelerated change, not even a year since we parted and you'd inherited the title of Green Dragon, gone further than Jian Ao, and defeated the late Demonic Dragon. Who's to say your pupil wouldn't as well?"

Harry wondered what exactly the voices in his head were going on about. He last remembered a sensation of phenomenal power, accompanied by a feeling of bliss almost, and then a perception of being overwhelmed, and an outpouring, and that was it. Straining, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Dragon Cave, Xing Yun was still there, but Greenie wasn't around, and he wasn't in the water anymore; and there was a strange man wearing yellows, blues, reds, all sorts of colors, and a bundle on his head.

Harry blinked and addressed the stranger, "who are you?" Xing Yun also blinked, and realized they hadn't met, "Harry, this is an old friend of mine, also from the Celestial Zone, and goes by the name Le Tian. Of course, he tries not to tell people he's actually Northern Celestial of the 5, Northern Jet Tortoise. He actually uses poisons more than the martial arts, but then all 5 of us have some unique point of specialization.

"Le Tian, I've already told you about my heir, though he probably will try to relocate the lake some time soon. Doesn't help that Phoenix relocated her aerie to somewhere in Australia, or that Zi Yan moved to the Americas, all to spread the art of course, apparently." Harry blinked but shook hands with Le Tian, wondering what exactly was going on.

Le Tian, actually quite perceptive behind his eccentric mask, noticed this and explained, "You developed your spirit sword, apparently under unusual circumstances, and blacked out after. You're actually one of the fastest to develop it, Xing Ling took something like a week, Chi Xue took a little under a month. So you're way up there, any comments?" he mimed a reporter, but that put Harry on the defensive for some reason, "right, so exactly how do I bring it out?"

Xing Yun broke out of his musing, and got in just in time to explain before his friend stole the show, "You first need a calm mind. After you're settled, you need to summon your energy to yourself, much as when you learnt the sky dragon. From there, it's just a matter of focus. If it helps, it's like when you use your magic without the wand, just focusing on something else."

It took a while, but Harry soon held a 4'6" long sword that was green along the cutting edges, red and yellow along the middle, broken by several decorative holes. The handle was designed like dragon scales, and 3 hoops rounded out the package on the base. The Celestial Dragon design took centre stage on the blade, with two other decals flanked it. Harry decided to check them when he got back, but was fairly sure they were of the Black and Potter families.

They talked a while, and Harry went back to practice when Le Tian decided he had to leave, needing to consult Chi Xue on some new drug he wanted to try.

Hermione watched Ron play against Ginny. He really was a good chess player, just that the wizards version gave him a distinct advantage, what with the pieces giving him advice. She herself had been quite a player back when she attended a muggle school, when she'd also dreamed of flying, all be it in an air craft, and where she'd dreamed of actually being famous.

So many things turned her off in the magical world. The chess games were violent and messy, aimed more at brutality than anything else in her opinion; flying was so much more dangerous, where people got hurt so easily by a miscast spell, or a particularly powerful one that normally wouldn't hurt a commercial jetliner because of the range required and size of the plane; her fame as Harry's friend costing her credibility of opinion in matters relevant to him.

It would have been nice though, just to have a fly, but the school broomsticks were so hopeless, and Ron would laugh along with the rest of the house if she asked Harry. Oh he could be so ignorant, not knowing what the rest may be laughing about, but she wasn't. She sighed; perhaps it was actually time she got herself a proper chess set, even if they were horribly expensive for the best brands. Nevertheless, nothing would beat a good book, and she settled to reading hers

Luna looked up from her drawing; she wasn't at all sure of what she was drawing, just that it had wings and a head. But that didn't really matter; it was far more amusing to watch the little things flying around the other people in the room. Hermione had little hearts flying around her head, how sweet, and they were being chased by miniature broomsticks being ridden by books that looked strangely like 'Hogwarts: A History' how quaint.

Ginny had clouds floating above her head; some were white, some were dark, but they were all nice and fluffy; all they needed was a good wash. Luna smiled; even the little hearts running around Ginny's head were playing with the clouds, jumping to avoid lightning strikes, how cute.

Her attention was next absorbed by Ronald, sometimes she could see hearts of so many different sizes floating around him, sometimes they were cute white clouds, mostly when he was asleep, or sometimes they were dark rainy clouds, or sometimes buns, or raisins, or bread loaves, or all sorts of other foods. He never stayed on one for too long, except when he played chess, or was around her. She only had to look to determine what he was doing, and the little trophies floating around with chess pieces told her exactly how well he was doing in the chess game.

Luna sighed and went back to her drawing; maybe she should draw chess pieces with wings, since they all already had heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 4

1st July 2005

"Excellent Harry, you're developing faster than most practitioners of the art. What you need now is time. In a week, I will move you further from the initial Solar Dragon formula to the Blazing Sun formula. In that time, what I want you to do is firstly practice your internal power, and develop your reserves as much as possible for that time frame. This is imperative for the Blazing Sun formula to be learnt, because it requires a whole new level of energy usage.

"Secondly, I want you to revise your understanding of the Sky Dragon, Fire Dragon, and Heavens Way formulae that make up the Solar Dragon formula. They form the basis of understanding and usage of the Blazing Sun formula, and the better your knowledge of it, the more powerful the outcome. I have to speak with an old friend, but you must not leave Dragon's Cavern in the mean time. You asked, and I explained the reasoning; now I must ask that you reciprocate." Harry nodded and agreed, conceding the man's honesty and trust.

Greenie watched, it had been the better part of a week, and the young heir hadn't moved more than 4 times, each to eat, drink, and rest. The last Dragon to practice with that much determination had been the 2nd generation Green Dragon, and the habit had not passed down to the 3rd because Fen Tian had become complacent and relied on his talents alone.

Xing Yun had also worked hard, but possessed a streak of mischief that wouldn't allow him to keep still and practice for so long. True he was powerful, all the Eastern representatives had been, but Harry was something else. Already Greenie was sure the man would surpass Xing Yun by the time he decided to leave, which again he was sure would be fine with Xing Yun.

As he watched, Harry's eyes suddenly flew open, and light flooded the cave. If he could have, Greenie would have smiled; for the first since Fen Tian, an heir had attained the level of body and sword amalgamation before learning the other portions of the formula. Harry, on the other hand, blinked and keeled over backwards, power flooding his senses and pouring out again. For just a moment before he lost consciousness again, the Green Dragon mark on his forehead merged with his scar and had two "eyes" before separating again.

Harry was finally becoming restless; it had been 6 days since Xing Yun had left. What if he was in trouble? Perhaps he should go look for him even though he'd agreed to stay put? His troubled mind wouldn't allow him to stop pacing, as he thought constantly about the problem. Greenie chose that moment to appear, his head breaking the calm surface of the pool.

Greenie's thoughts and words flowed into Harry as the dragon began talking, "Xing Yun has come to no harm and will not before you're properly taught. Even if he _were_ injured, unlikely because the watch around the lake is at an all time low, the title holders of "Eastern Green Dragon" heal fast, a side effect of the Celestial Solar Dragon formula. And even then, time slows in the cavern, which will allow him to escape if he so wishes because his attacker or attackers will not be used to the time flow change.

"For that matter, anyone part of the Celestial Zone is not in the normal time flow any way. True, we appear to move the same as any other human, but we age much slower, our metabolisms act much faster, all examples of the time flow paradox in us." Harry frowned at that, "so how long exactly have I been here in normal terms? My watch tells me a month, but from what you're tells me it's been a year?

Greenie laughed at this, "True, but your watch is from your previous world and is not affected by the energies around us because it is not alive. It has no inner energy like you or I have, so it believes it's been a month since you arrived. In actuality, you've been here a year, and Xing Yun left to attend the annual Dream Cloud meeting."

Harry was stumped at this. No wonder he was more powerful, the energy spike and all. Since time flowed differently here, he'd reached the age of majority faster and gained his inheritance, power and all. He sat and examined his aura closely; why hadn't he seen it before? It was so clear now, Voldemort had been drawing power from him since forever, using their connection, and so was in fact exercising his magical muscle for him.

With the age factored in, the magic of the Black and Potter lines had merged in him, providing him with something like a cover sheet, that broke the connection with Voldemort, any residual magic from the seals that had been placed on him, and gave him new connections to the Black and Potter earth lines that had formed since the first death of each line and the power seeped into the earth, forming the lines.

Just then, he was broken out of his contemplation by Xing Yun bursting out of the Lake and landing nearby, shaking the water off, "Woof! Stupid meetings always taking so long over nothing. Alright Harry, let's get started. Show me the fire dragon."

Hermione opened her OWL letter, literally vibrating in anticipation, "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmacy, Runes, History, Astronomy, Defense, Magical Creatures! YES! 15 OWLS!" she jumped up and bowled over the twins who'd just come in to visit their parents and younger siblings, jumped up again and tackled Ron back into his chair from which he was trying to sneak up to his room, grabbed Ginny and swung her around; delirious with the results, she was displaying feats of strength she hadn't been aware she had the capability for.

Finally, after hugging and kissing everyone around, she settled down for a drink. Ron, all good intentions but foot extremely attracted to his mouth, commented wistfully, "wish Harry had been here to see that." And everyone winced badly before losing the euphoria totally. Displaying rarely seen before skills in observation, except in chess, Ron winced himself, "sorry, forgot. Guess I should open mine eh?"

Fortunately for Ron, his results weren't too bad, Os for Defense, Magical Creatures, and Divination; E for and Charms; As for Transfiguration and Astronomy; accompanied by Ds for Potions and History; garnering him 9 OWLS overall. His mother seemed to be torn between disappointed by the low scores, and happiness for what he _did_ get. Mr Weasley, however, was behind his son all the way and pulled him into a hug, "well done son, I'm proud of you."

Luna slid smoothly into his lap and kissed him soundly, showing him what she though of it all. When she heard about it, Ginny would thank everyone profusely for not waking her up.

Harry opened his eyes, according to his last calculations, this was his last day here for a while. The normal world would have advanced to August the 31st, and he needed to be at school soon. Thinking about it, he doubted Dumbledore would stop him from taking the courses he wanted to. In truth, he'd already bought books both advanced and basic on the subjects and studied them, augmenting his understanding of the various formulae.

That in turn had started him on creating spells that did new things. For example, he'd started on a spell that bound, gagged, disarmed, petrified, and made the victim see 3 of his surroundings. Unfortunately, he hadn't got past the layering stages; at first the bind and gag portions didn't quite match but he'd gotten them to go simultaneously. After that the disarming and sight hexes wouldn't match each other and he'd had a hell of a time putting them together. After that he'd given it up in favor of a break and concentrated totally on his skills.

Now though, he would be leaving Celestial Dragon Lake for the first time since arriving. Xing Yun would be giving him a crash course of Celestial Travel, as he called it. He bid goodbye to Senior Greenie, and swam up to the opening of Dragon Lake.

Unfortunately, or not, for him, there was someone waiting for him. Almost as soon as he floated out to the bank of the lake, he sensed the converging of powerful energy, and the breath of an attack. Putting in his first training sets, he jumped away and pulled himself together, throwing up the Heavens Dragon Dipper. Weird though the name was, it was very useful.

That particular use of the formula produced a sphere of power that physically surrounded the user by quite a margin, protecting him, or her, completely. His attacker seemed stunned for some reason, and he got a good look at her. She worse browns and dark greens, a yellow toad-like mask that reminded him of Umbridge, and toad-like hands spewed dark brown gas.

Immedietly remembering Xing Yun's story about his first foe after becoming Green Dragon, Harry deduced his attacker was the same 3-star Toad, the late Moon Monarch's secret envoy. It was believed she'd been crippled when Xing Yun slashed her hands to prevent her poisoning others, but apparently it had healed. Harry narrowed his eyes, promising himself that he'd rectify that mistake with all swiftness.

Concentrating, he pulled his spirit sword to him and it faithfully appeared in a rush of oppression. Eyes glowing, Harry suddenly dropped the shield and launched himself at Toad with blinding speed. One turnabout slash later, Toad gasped, her mask falling off and revealing a face that would have been attractive if not for the clearly Toad-ish properties. She choked out, "who - are you - and what was - that?" Harry paled realizing what he'd done but answered honestly and clearly, "I am Harry Potter, 6th generation heir to Green Dragon, Eastern of the 5 Celestial Creatures. That was the Celestial Solar Dragon Thunder Flame.

"I know how Xing Yun didn't kill you when you attacked him after he became the 5th generation heir and why he pardoned you following that. Unfortunately, it appears you haven't changed; while he and I may see eye to eye on many things, I do not condone your stubbornness, given that I also realized just who it was watching Dragon Lake for the past 2 months. I'm sure you understand why I did what I did."

Toad's face seemed to scrunch in anger for a moment, and then relax. The demonic energies that turned her into a mutant toad with hyper powered poisoning capabilities drained from her and she actually became attractive in a plain sort of way. She smiled at nothing softly and spoke in nothing more than a whisper, "you're right, my parents wouldn't want me to do the things I have. But my choices have been made and there's nothing anyone can do about them now."

She choked and coughed, throwing up blood and falling to her knees. She seemed to age before his eyes, "but regardless about my life, it is good to finally be granted the eternal rest, wherever it may be." She threw a book at his feet, "it won't hurt you; read it. I don't know why, but I feel a strange connection to you Green Dragon Harry Potter. Make good use of your life." She fell face first into the ground and seemingly dispersed away.

Harry knelt near her prone form and bowed in silence, his act of respect for the now dead marital arts practitioner. When he looked up, he noticed Xing Yun beside him slightly further back. They observed another few moments of silence before he spoke, "I don't think you should have killed her, but then perhaps it was for the best. We should get going if we're getting you there quickly; bringing the book?" Harry nodded and tucked the book into his robes, readying himself for another of Xing Yun's crash courses.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 5

3rd July 2005

Pandemonium reigned; the Weasleys were having more trouble getting to the station than ever before, even when there were the twins and Harry that weren't there this time.

Luna had apparently slept in Ron's bed with him and been found by Mrs Weasley, who'd been beside herself in fury. Hermione and Ginny had stayed up late looking for some things that Ginny wanted to bring but couldn't find and so had overslept. Fortunately, Mrs Weasley found them and screamed at them to wake up before looking for Ron and Luna, which would have made it infinitely worse.

On the other hand, it was fortunate the twins had decided to stay over and accompany them to the station, because they could shrink the trunks for them all behind Molly's fuming back.

As always though, the Weasley family made it to platform 9 and ¾ on time, mixing in with the rush of students eager to go back to Hogwarts and their friends. While Molly busied with getting her family past the aurors who'd been stationed there because of Voldemort's return, Arthur and the twins waved their wands, expanding the trunks quietly.

A familiar voice was heard, "C'mon now Cole, let them past and leave the grudge over at the muggle entrance." All heads whipped round to see a grinning Harry Potter strolling up to them. The auror seemed to be inclined to agree all of a sudden and the Weasleys were quickly through. Hermione threw herself at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. He hugged her back and set her down so he could greet the remaining Weasleys properly.

"So Harry, since when did you start using your fame? I mean, aurors aren't supposed to be affected by famous people that way, but they're still human." Harry grinned at his friends. He knew the questions would soon be on but had gotten through the greetings and tears without them. Now seemed to be the moment he'd been dreading, so he answered truthfully, "I haven't used my fame Herms, that was an auror scared out of his wits."

Seeing their disbelieving expressions, he elaborated, "We all know I haven't been around these holidays? I actually went somewhere to learn. I've got some strange things going on with my magic, and one of them is a variation of appiration. The difference is that there's only a sense of incredible speed, instead of that and a sensation of being thrown into the abyss, only to appear where you intended to which occurs in appiration.

"That was how I got here, and the aurors are there questioning me and my mentor who came to see me off. I provided plenty proof with wand an all that it was me and nearly all the aurors backed off, the exceptions being that one and his partner, both of who decided that I was still a death eater. Of course, I've changed in a way that meant they were in for a world of pain. Cole's partner tried a weird hex that was purple and spiraled. I blocked it and got him for 6 and them some. He tried for help from his friend, which is how I know the guy's called Cole, but he was out pretty quick. I'm sure Mungos has a good remedy for bone fractures."

At this point Harry leaned back in his seat and pulled out the book Toad had left him. He suspected she'd been a potions student of some sort: the book was filled with different concoctions both in pill and drink form that did different things. Towards the back of the book the concoctions turned darker, going for pain and death, but the front was filled with things for strength development, learning aids, all that sort. He was fascinated.

When Harry finished his explanations, his 5 friends turned uncertainly toward each other. Harry had definitely changed; he was no longer hopeful, excited, or brooding. Those were the old Harry they could deal with, but this new Harry was like a grown man content with his lot in life. Neville and Ron shook their heads and turned to their own thing, leaving the girls to deal with the new Harry.

Luna seemed the least perturbed and spoke up first, "I like your new hair Harry, it really goes with the robes. And I also like the new mark, did the Tugglers convince Tom to change your mark?" This caught the attention of everyone in the cabin. Indeed, Harry now wore the suit of the Green Dragon. His emerald green hair was long and tied in a ponytail, leaving a lopsided fringe that covered what was left of his scar, which had been disappearing slowly, but exposing the Celestial Mark, the horns of which were slowly changing from normal curves into jagged edges of a lightning bold.

His clothes were another matter. They were robes alright, but the inner robes were a darker shade, which extended from his upper arms in yellow down over his elbows and upper fore arms. They then folded under green dragon hide that shielded the backs of his hands. The inner robes went even further, like a full suit, extending fully down his legs into dragon hide boots. A yellow stripe ran down the middle of his torso, ending at the belt that held a light green short sleeve cloak close to his waist and extended down the front as well.

The first thing Luna thought was that he looked like a dragon. Not the ones they'd seen at the Triwizard Tournament, but an asian dragon that didn't have large wings like the Ukranian Ironbelly.

Ginny's first thought was that he looked plain cool. His emerald green eyes were now accentuated by his clothes and what she could see of the way his muscles rippled under the loose robes he wore made her feel like salivating. if I weren't with Neville I'd be jumping him right now! 

Ron's thoughts were different, different again? Did Dumbledore allow this? Strange that we didn't have a word about it, it definitely wasn't Order-only knowledge. Neville's thoughts again were different, why am I not surprised. Harry Potter, you definitely have much to teach us this year. 

Once again, the thinking championship trophy was taken by Hermione Granger, ordinarily I'd have said he looked weird, or gay, but he actually looks _GOOD!_ But where did he get it? I certainly don't remember any dragon of that breed, and does it extend inside those robes as well? Otherwise that's just the least protected he could be! What will the teachers say? Snape will sneer again, McGonagall will probably try to get him to change, and where's his trunk? For that matter his wand? And where exactly _did_ he go? Without telling anyone too! And what's that book he's reading? It doesn't look evil, but it certainly doesn't look like it's from the most credible source. 

Harry, now quite skilled in arts of the mind, picked up their different thoughts, and decided to reply to the relevant ones, "Luna, you're closer to the truth than you know. Ginny, please don't; I agree though, that the robes match my eyes. Zi Yan thought so too. Thank you for the complement Hermione, I'm afraid I can't answer most of your questions, though I will tell you that the breed is thought to be mythical, that my trunk is right here in my robes under a shrinking charm, I don't care what the teachers say, and I'll be discussing things with the headmaster since he has no knowledge of it yet. That should answer your question Ron, and yes Neville; I will teach you some of what I've learned." He smiled sweetly at them, sensing Malfoy and his cronies approaching.

Before long, the regular visit from the Slytherian trio came, with the usual sneers and jeers. Also as usual, on our left we see the hair triggered Weasley temper, displayed by the Ginny and Ronald, held back by their respective romantic interests. Further to the rear of the pack, the brown haired Hermione Granger can be seen debating with herself as to how best to deal with the situation.

Careful now, ladies and gentlemen, the blond Draco Malfoy is about to deliver his best attacks, the crude but boring comments. Watch out though, nobody has a clear idea what the unpredictable Harry Potter is going to do. "Scar face! Another set of scars? I must admit you had them nicely arranged this time though. Mudblood! How come they allowed you back?"

Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed an, until recently, unknown ability of the wildly unpredictable Harry Potter, known as the Fire Dragon Thunder Light Vibration. It was first seen in use by the 5th generation Green Dragon Xing Yun, as a combination of sky dragon and heavens way.

Harry slammed the door, growling all the way. Of course, the purpose of the door was quickly annulled when the window panes shattered under the force. Hermione made to repair it, but a flick of his little finger and Harry repaired the damage. Of course, this brought another round of questions from Hermione, "Where on earth did you learn that, and exactly what did you do?"

Harry laughed it off and placated Hermione by pulling out an advanced charms text that she couldn't have read yet and gave it to her telling her about some of the more interesting ones inside.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not happy. Not the first time this summer definitely, but he was still not happy. He hadn't received word from Harry, and so hadn't been able to send the OWL results or anything like that. For that matter, he hadn't been able to send _anything_ to the boy this summer.

Then word from the aurors at the platform of Harry Potter entering with a stranger dressed almost identically and some strange mark on his forehead. Still no letters from Harry, and Hedwig had flown off that morning, according to Hagrid. Not that he could have stopped her, she was an exceptionally clever owl. Then the staff on the train, usually Professor Vector or Sinstra, some years Fillius went along, sent word of Malfoy claiming to have been attacked in his cabin by Harry, causing damage that shouldn't have been possible with even a trio of spells. That Malfoy had been proven otherwise under Professor Flitwick's questioning was a separate matter.

The Malfoy heir had a cracked jaw, cuts and bruises all over his body, his ribs appeared to have hairline fractures all over, and his whole body apparently looked burnt. He didn't know why the Ministry hadn't said anything about the large amount of magic being used, but that could possibly be accounted for by what Harry had done to one of the aurors with apparently one hit. His eyes narrowed at this point, the word used had been 'hit', not 'spell'. If it had been spell, he'd have worried over what Harry had been learning, but 'hit' indicated Harry was learning the martial arts. Just that for the life of him he couldn't think of a single school that inflicted such injuries with a single hit.

Albus frowned, Harry just kept surprising him. But Harry matters aside, it was time for the feast.

Harry Potter walked up the steps to Hogwarts Castle, flanked by his closest friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. The ministry six, as they were now known, were stopped by Malfoy, flanked by most of Slytherian House, at the top of the steps before the doors, "you humiliated me on the train, scar face, now take your retribution like a man!" he drew his wand, so slowly that Harry nearly fell asleep waiting, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "AGRAVA DELSINTE!"

A burst of orange light streaked toward Harry as Hermione gasped. Narrowing his eyes, Harry shoved everyone back wandlessly and took a sumo-wrestler stance with clenched fists. Almost immedietly, a sphereical shield of green burst up around him, taking up the entire width of the castle entrance hall. The dark spell hit the shield and Harry absorbed the energy, changing it to neutral and weaving it into his own.

Faster than the eye (except for Dumbledore, who was watching carefully) could see, Harry dropped the shield, grabbed Malfoy by the robes and jumped before slamming him against the stone surface of the castle walls, making the blond drop his wand, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, USING AN INTERNATIONAL UNFORGIVABLE? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE IT WORK! AND THE INCANTATION IS AGRAVAE! YOU MISSED THE 'E' AT THE END! WISE UP WIMP, OR YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

The entire school was lost in awe at the power Harry displayed. It was not lost on them that he was hovering, the only thing between Malfoy and a nasty mess on the lawn from 12 feet up; nor that when he yelled the sky suddenly darkened considerably (an incredible feat, considering it is night time when they get to the castle) and bright green lightning streaked across the sky accompanied by loud thunder claps. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, this was a dangerous art, more so that he'd never seen it before. He'd have to contact his old friends, perhaps they'd have the answers he needed.

Harry glared at Malfoy dispassionately and threw him to the Slytherians who quickly shrank into the great hall, switching tables with the Ravenclaws and sitting as far away from the Gryffindors as possible. Harry gently floated down to the ground, and the sky brightened somewhat, allowing moonlight through. He raised an eyebrow at the watching crowd, "what are you waiting for? Get in before it really starts raining."

Harry waited till the school had gone in before turning to face the disillusioned Headmaster, "we'll talk later Albus, just don't expect any answers since I can't garentee any. Now get in before you catch your death of cold." Harry floated into Hogwarts a foot above the ground, leading the Gryffindors into the great hall while Albus stood outside, stunned that he'd been seen when even Moody's magical eye couldn't see past his modified Disillusionment charm.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 6

3rd July 2005

Severus Snape, the world's greatest Potions Master and Potions Master of Hogwarts scowled. He'd heard about the little train incident and the one just outside Hogwarts. Predictably, he felt Slytherians were being treated unfairly and vowed to repay the lesser houses as much as possible throughout the school year, and the following ones till the little twerps learned to respect the Slytherians.

He watched the Potter brat make his grand entrance and scowled further. When the pampered prince glanced over the head table, he glared pure malice at the retard. To his shock, not only did the boy glare back, but the chill he felt just then was not unlike that of a Dementor in close quarters. He turned on his legimency curse, and entered Potter's mind.

He snorted; the brat still hadn't learnt his lessons. Curious, his summer seems exactly like mine. A dungeon, potions, death eaters, voldemort, the meeting where he gave intelligence of the Order's movements… WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! THIS WAS _HIS_ SUMMER! With a roar, Severus Snape jumped to his feet, only to find his robes disappear, leaving an under exercised body that was almost pure white. He blushed and his entire body turned crimson.

Severus Augustus Snape brandished his wand with the speed that only a seasoned death eater could bring, even Mad-eye Moody would be hard pressed to match him. Perhaps one of the other heads of houses could, but definitely not Potter. That is… WHERE WAS POTTER? The Potions Master flung revealing charms in all directions, and only got a laugh, "Whatever is the matter Snape? Bad Death Eater meeting this summer? I can't blame you, the life of a double agent can't be easy. But the I wouldn't know would I? I'm only the one targeted by most of the dark curses."

Severus lost all rational thought in his mind and flung several curses at his target. Surprisingly, for the school anyway, Harry gave a flick of his hand and the curses converged into a ball of energy in his hand, before being absorbed by the young man. Filius Flitwick jumped onto the staff table, followed by Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. As one they berated him, "EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SNIVELLUS? YOU GLARE AT HIM, HE GLARES BACK. THAT IS NO REASON TO USE LEGIMENCY!"

The entire school gasped in horror but none of the 3 were done, "THEN BECAUSE HE USES A 5TH YEAR HIDIND CHARM YOU USE THE MOST ADVANCED REVEALING SPELLS KNOWN TO MAN AND FIRE THEM EVERYWHERE! …" they seemed to go on and on, and most of the school watched with morbid fascination. The Slytherians though, most of them any way, were horrified that their Head of House was getting a dressing down after his literal one.

Harry eventually decided enough was enough and calmed them down enough for him to announce, "I know much more than you'd ever _imagine_ Snape, teach potions, not bigotry and everyone will get along fine. Abuse your position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherian house, and no army in Britain will help you. Last chance Snivy." 3 of the Houses erupted in cheers and wild applause while the Slytherians glared at Harry.

The sorting went off without a hitch, the young ones gazed around in fascination, listening with rapt attention to tales told by their seniors, and felt their surroundings in wonder and awe. Harry smiled at them and vowed to himself that Voldemort would not get the chance to spoil their lives the way he'd destroyed the childhoods of so many.

Hermione noticed his mood and leaned close, "what's wrong Harry? You look sad." He smiled at her, she truly knew him the best, even in his changed personality, "look around you, you see them? They've grown up in relative peace, but think of Voldemort realizing that things have to come to a head somewhere? They'll grow up knowing only pain, suffering, war, and loss. I can't allow it Hermione, they're the future of the magical world, they must grow up with understanding, but not knowing only that. A taste is all they need, and they will remember for life."

Hermione smiled at him, he really was a wonderful person. In those private moments they had when he opened up to her, even back in fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, he made her realize just why he was just such a better wizard in so many ways than any other around.

Albus Dumbledore was troubled and his dinner was affected. Harry had displayed an amazing amount of power, as well as that of knowledge of magic. It truly was amazing what he'd accomplished.

The talk after dinner should be interesting, he was confident he could convince Harry to reveal his secrets. Harry chose that point to turn to him and raise a green eyebrow. Albus felt a distinct prickling in his mind and grew alarmed that someone could get past his shields without detection. Harry smirked, and Dumbledore got the distinct impression that if they'd been face to face, Harry would have said something along the lines of "underestimate me, you must not." That Harry smirked even larger was no comforting in any way.

Harry packed his friends off to the common room before heading to the Headmasters office. That the passwords were in effect didn't bother him. He stood before the gargoyle and opened his left palm, revealing something he'd found on his hand the day after his power surge. The mark of Ravenclaw blazed brightly and the gargoyle leapt to life, bowing him up the stairwell.

Deciding he needed some freedom from keeping his internal energy on a tight leash, Harry floated up the stairwell unaided and used the Gryffindor mark to open the Headmaster's office. He kept his fist closed as he walked in though; it wouldn't do to have any of the portraits know his secret.

Dumbledore arrived in short order, and was very surprised to find Harry waiting for him, looking through his library, "Ah Harry my boy, how are things with you? We've all been very worried about you so some comforting words would be nice."

Harry saw through it instantly, "No Headmaster, I will not tell you where I've been, except that it was a cave, nor what I've learned, except that it's a branch of martial arts; no there are no comforts for people who don't follow instructions that make perfect sense without good reason, and no, worrying was not what I had in mind for the Order.

"If you hadn't noticed and threw away the book I left, then you've just thrown away one of the world's oldest records of transfiguration techniques and spells. Fortunately, I've compiled and sorted through them, cross referencing them with modern spells and methods, resulting in an encyclopedia of transfiguration. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would like it for a Christmas present.

"Of course, there are also such encyclopedias for Potions, Charms, Healing, Defense, Dark Arts, the whole lot. I'm sure the various professors would appreciate them. Speaking of which, who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Albus, caught off guard, answered before he could stop himself and use it as a bargaining chip, "Remus."

Harry chuckled, "I suppose it's off no comfort that I helped that along with Legimency. Well, I really must be off to bed. Rest assured headmaster, I will not force things my way if I'm in the wrong. However, I have read the rules and if there is any unfairness or bad teaching then everyone will know." Harry pushed the door open and Fawks crooned a parting note to which Harry responded by smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 7

5th July 2005

In the second week of term, McGonagall called Ginny, Ron and Harry to her office, "we need a new quidditch captain, and players. As I'm sure you realize, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie finished last year, and the two that played beater last season aren't very good." She paused here and watched Harry and Ginny wait impassively, while Ron blinked the information in.

"While I am willing to have passable players in the team, I wish for better players to … compete. The quidditch captaincy is between the three of you, and I want trials within a fortnight." She dismissed them with Ron taking captaincy of the team and Ginny as advisor.

"What's up with you Harry? Were you even awake?" Ron had actually noticed he didn't say anything; he was impressed, "no Ron, I heard everything she said, and everything she did not. I have other things to do; things that are more important than quidditch. You and Ginny will be fine, I'll play Seeker, and we'll win the cup again."

Ginny frowned at his casual tone, but decided it was actually time to change the subject before Ron put both his feet in his mouth and choked, "So do you have any ideas for positions?" Ron started off down a list he'd seemingly memorized, while Harry waited before voicing his opinion, "I believe there are a set of twins in second year who have a stronger connection than usual and so possible replacements for Fred and George.

"Alternatively the 3rd years have some close friendships which could also be put to use for long term beaters. For short term, there's a 7th year with good co-ordination and excellent hitting skills. That leaves 2 Chaser positions to fill. For short term, we can use 5th years and above; I personally want to see how good Hermione actually is, since we've never actually seen her fly before.

Ron laughed madly at that idea but Harry shut him up with a quick silencing charm, "from there, we have several 2nd and 3rd years with good aim or good throw. I believe there is one in 2nd year with both, while the first years have potential; so next year you cede the Captaincy to Ginny so she can recruit those 1st years that'll be 2nd years then.

"More importantly, McGonagall seems to have grown quite attached to the cup, with good reason too. As your best seeker, I suggest you make a proposal to McGonagall for multiple squads. The first is the main playing squad, where we are and we train at all training sessions. The second 7 are the reserves; they train with us most of the time, to give all of us plenty of experience, at the same time readying them for actual games. The last 7 are 1st through 3rd years that show potential; these are the "future" squad that we hope will replace us eventually, and so will practice with us as well, most of the time."

Ginny winced, "so explain again why you didn't take the captaincy? You seem to have analyzed Mac G better than both of us put together. And on your idea, where exactly are we going to get the brooms for them all? It's not like their parents are going to afford them firebolts or anything you know?"

Harry frowned, "no comment on your first point. I received a letter from Gringotts earlier today, detailing various tasks I have to complete soon. I will speak with the headmaster later to get some time off to visit the goblins. Depending on how things go at the try-outs, I may get us the brooms then. Alternatively we could have them delivered through Fred and George within the month."

Hermione put her book down gently, reminding herself through her frustrations that books were precious things not meant to be treated harshly, "Harry, exactly _how_ can you study like that? It's a Friday night and we've been at it almost 5 hours! Even I am getting sick of it." Harry looked up from his arithmacy equations and chuckled, "magic is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

He laughed at her confused expression and put away his work, "I'm working on a particularly large project of mine that I meant to complete earlier this summer but couldn't find the time. I guess I got caught up in the lycanthrope curse formulae." He almost laughed at her goggling expression, "alright, I'll take a break; need some sleep any way."

Hermione picked up her books and had just turned to the window on her way to her dorm, when Harry pulled her into a hug, "I've never seen you fly before, you know? How about showing me, say, tomorrow morning while everyone's asleep perhaps?" Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into his comfort, "caught me eh? Alright, tomorrow morning 7AM." She hugged him goodnight and walked up to her dorm.

Harry was down before time with his firebolt. Noticing Hermione's absence, he summoned his other project, and went back to working on his multi-stopper spell, as he called it. He'd decided early on to ask Professor Flitwick if he ever needed help with it, and his arrival only cemented that in Harry's mind.

Fortunately, Harry had gotten most of it together. The only problem was working the rope bindings in: if he wanted just that, or with one other element, it was fine. But put any more in and it just took everything down. Harry sighed; perhaps it actually was time to ask flitwick. Just then, Hermione bounded down the stairs quietly and sat down across from him.

Harry grinned, why hadn't he thought of it before? He pushed the parchment towards Hermione, "Hey, I can't get the Incarcerous in with the rest. I'm trying to put a 5-bind spell together, bind, gag, petrify, stun, and multi-vision. Could you give me a hand? "Hermione blinked, she'd mentally prepared to fly, not to work! Where was Harry getting off working like this?

Harry noticed the slight frown that had flashed across Hermione's face and realized what he'd done wrong, "Sorry, we're supposed to be flying right? We can work on this later and maybe ask Professor Flitwick. You can use the firebolt, I can fly without aid." He quickly banished his parchment and quills to his trunk and ushered Hermione out the portrait hole.

"Wow! I still can't get over what you've been holding out on Hermy, how could you not tell us you could fly like that?" Hermione laughed at Harry as they walked back to the castle from the pitch. She'd been brilliant; her difficulty was getting up in the air. Once there, she was an absolute natural; diving, looping, spirals, she wasn't as good as he was, but she was still better than most players Harry had seen.

"Well, I've explained the quidditch thing already. I really don't want to play such a sport; I'm more likely to end up in hospital at deaths door." Harry grinned at her, "I don't think so; tell you what, Ron's going to form another 2 squads, though only 2 of the 3 will be allowed to play. If you take, say, Chaser or Seeker positions on either squad, you can keep the Firebolt." Hermione was shocked, "But Harry! It was from Sirius! He'd _want_ you to use it; not me. "

Harry grinned at her, "I'm sure he'd have been proud I got my best friend the bookworm to play quidditch, even if it cost me the firebolt." Hermione sighed, she just couldn't say no to him; she shuddered, realizing that whatever he wanted, anything at all, that she could, she'd have given it to him; right then when he pulled her close.

"NO WA…!" Harry instinctively silenced him again, and made tried to get Ron to lower his voice, "yes, I got her out for a fly this morning, and she is good. No doubts about it. I think either chaser or seeker; she will get shot at more at keeper or beater. Against her better judgment of course, or so she'd tell you, but she should be on the 2nd team. Just a formality, I can assure you, but she'll be at the try-outs."

Ginny chose that moment to sidle in, catching the last bits of the conversation, and joined in hushed tones, "Who? Is she that good?" Harry grinned at her, "oh yes, she definitely is." Ginny blinked but didn't respond because Neville chose that moment to plonk himself down in front of the sausages.

"Alright Harry, I'm surprised you actually got this far, though perhaps I shouldn't be with your recent study habits." Hermione grinned at him, "the incarcerous wasn't meant to go with anything to start with, although the bind-and-gag spell is an exception. I would recommend a separate binding spell, perhaps a cloth bind? We should still ask Professor Flitwick though, he'll know better."

Harry nodded and turned to the front, waiting for the small professor to walk in. They were in the advanced Charms classroom, waiting for everyone else. Quite a few people had gotten into the class, though rumor was that few felt it worth taking again. Soon, Professor Flitwick came in, true to form, half an hour early. Harry quickly stood and approached the diminutive Charms Master about his question.

"Ok Harry, you just need an incantation that fits the spell. If it doesn't fit the equation won't work out properly, like if it was Arrestus Momentus, it would possibly take more concentration to pull off because focusing on the effects will be so much harder compared to the actual Arresto Momentum." Hermione was helping Harry complete his binding spell.

Professor Flitwick had suggested using something else, since there were so many others available. Harry had chosen a hand/arm binder that held the victims appendages together behind him. The last modification had been to bind the appendages before the freezing spell came into full effect. "Right, the incantation therefore is 'Arrestazz', and the counter will be 'Kvada Adavra', poetic justice you think?" Harry thought it was funny, but Hermione changed it, "'Crustio' I think. Perhaps a healing sort of spell for your counter."

Harry smiled at her; she really did come up with the brightest ideas. He put in the incantations and reviewed the calculations; he wanted the spell to be perfect on paper at least before he tried it out, that would be disastrous. Fortunately they were, and Neville walked into the common room right at that moment, "Hey Nev! Come over a bit?" Neville blinked, he'd been hoping to get in a snog or two with Ginny, but obliged Harry anyway.

"We're trying out a new spell I've been on for a while and were wondering if you'd do us the honor of being the first test subject?" Neville paled, "Erm, no offence Harry, but you're new to the subject and I've heard of terrible things that can go wrong in those spells." Hermione laughed behind Harry, "It's alright Neville, I've looked over the spell already and Professor Flitwick too. Worst case, I think, is that you'll need an awakening draft."

Neville winced again, but agreed. Casting a cushioning charm behind Neville, Harry prepared, focusing himself for the spell, "Arrestazz!" A soft red light beam hit Neville square in the chest, and he fell backwards, protected by the cushioning charm. Out of nowhere, he was suddenly bound, gagged, frozen, and unconscious. Harry checked him over before removing the 4 obvious bindings individually, so as not to disturb the multi-vision hex.

Hermione flicked her wand and Neville opened his eyes, "Wow, what was that? I mean, I don't feel anything!" He paused, reorienting himself, "Why are there 8 of you Harry? And why are there 4 staircases?" Harry laughed and cast the overall diffuser, "Finite Incantatem. That Neville, is the last part of it. I had you bound and gagged by bits of metal, no less, the stunned and frozen. The multi-vision is a safeguard, which will impede the escapees' progress, even if he or she discovers which vision spell was used."

The entire common room, which had been watching the demonstration, applauded. Harry gestured for quiet and spoke, "I haven't completed the spell yet, and hope to add a silencing charm and or sensory elimination hex. I also do not want any news of this spread anywhere else, including portraits. It can be something of a secret weapon if you're in a duel." He smiled and everyone whooped and cheered.

Silence reigned over the entire great hall. It was unprecedented, apart from the tournaments. Dumbledore had announced a dueling competition, including the staff. A moment, two, and suddenly the whole hall burst into action. The Slytherians converged on Professor Snape to put their names in, Hufflepuffs gave their names to a 7th year prefect, Charmaine; Ravenclaw looked at Cho, waiting for her reaction, then joined her in frenzied entry.

Only Gryffindor remained calm through out, apart from some first years. Gradually, pieces of parchment of names, years and houses (Gryffindor) filtered their way down to Harry. He himself entered, if for nothing else than just for the slight chance that he could take Draco down several more pegs. He waited till he caught McGonagall's eye before indicating he'd submit the names after breakfast.

People left for their classes, all the while having to listen to Malfoy brag about how he was going to whip the competition all the way. Harry laughed to himself and flicked a finger, causing Draco to trip over his own feet before walking away, "Can't win if you trip Malfoy."

"Remus! How are you? Not at breakfast? Are you entering the competition?" Remus Lupin smiled at the young man. Harry had indeed matured; becoming the confidence he exuded so little before, "Yes Harry, I'm competing too. I felt like having a lie in and so had Dobby bring me some breakfast, thanks to which I'm actually feeling much better than before."

Harry smiled and took his seat waiting for the class to start. Malfoy strutted in, taking a seat near the back, still bragging to everyone who would listen. Remus closed the doors, "Class, who can tell me about Lethifolds and, more specifically, what can kill them?" Hermione's hand immediately shot up with many others and Remus called her, "Professor, Lethifolds cannot be killed. They are driven away by the Patronus charm, similar to Dementors, which has led to speculation about the two being related."

Remus smiled at her, "Wrong I'm afraid. It is true that they are affected by the Patronus charm, and have been speculated to be related closely to the Dementor. However, unlike the Dementor, a Lethifold was killed earlier this year. It was killed by a shredding curse developed quite recenty in China. It has been adapted for us, but it basically shredded the creature, which promptly evaporated. Now, who can tell me the incantation for the spell?"

This time, only Harry raised his hand, "The curse used was actually an amalgamation of bone shattering, shredding, and exploding curses; basically brute strength over finesse. The curse has now been refined into a combination of that involves freezing more than burning, although the makers are keeping close mouthed about it. The fact that the designers are against Fudge kind of explains why it hasn't been put in the prophet."

The class was very quiet after that till Malfoy yelled out, "So now scar head's sucking up the teacher to gain more screen time? If you keep showing the mudblood up you won't get any you know?" Harry turned round, "well Malfoy, as a start to hopefully not our last duel ever, KADIS!" a flash of light erupted, and suddenly Malfoy was sitting there with a stunned look on his face, and a hand on his crotch, "How could you?" the entire class burst out in laughter; Malfoy's voice was several octaves too high!

"Just a sample Malfoy, just a sample." Harry grinned and sat again, "I know you have to take points, professor, but I find it hard to believe that people think Malfoy got anything right there." Remus sighed, "10 points, please try to restrain yourself next time." He waved his wand and a space cleared in the front of the classroom, revealing a large cupboard.

Remus brought the class's attention back to himself, "We're going to be studying weapons defense this year as well, possibly next year depending on how things go. Now, I'm going to call you to the front where you'll choose your weapon of choice. Abbot, Hannah!"

That went smoothly enough, with Malfoy grabbing a battle axe and swinging it around experimentally. Of course, it was entirely coincidence that he destroyed several desks on his way back. "Potter, Harry." Remus looked expectantly at him; Harry stood and walked to the front of the class, "I already have a sword professor, care to test?" Harry swept his arm sideways and summoned his spirit sword.

Remus stared for a few moments before taking a long sword out of the cupboard, "lets see what you can do then Harry." Remus lunged at Harry, but the target was already moving, "Celestial Solar Dragon Formula: Celestial Dragon Strike!" it was one of the most basic strikes that he'd learnt back when learning with Xing Yun. While the Celestial Dragon Thunder Flame brought in several hundred hits, the Strike used only a fraction of it, perfect for a beginner learning to execute multiple attacks using internal energy in one stroke.

Remus turned just in time, but the long sword was cut to pieces, he himself sustaining several smaller cuts, "very good, I can tell you're familiar with sword work, even with magic in it. I myself didn't get anywhere with it till a year out of Hogwarts; care to co-teach? I'm somewhat rusty with the sword myself." Harry smiled, "we can talk about that after class perhaps?" Hermione chose a gnarled staff, Ron chose a long sword like Remus's, and Neville took a pair of daggers.

The class went unusually well after that; Malfoy was somewhat subdued after being shown up and made no further intimidation moves. Harry watched Neville carefully; if there was anyone he thought had potential for the Celestial Arts, it was Neville. Since the revelation of the prophecy, Harry wondered exactly how much power Neville really had over the others. Of course that his own was still barely a trickle didn't amount to much.

Hermione's was pretty predictable; the staff was always associated with the learned types with a certain amount of power, and Harry believed that her ability with the books actually stemmed from her magical reserves more than anything else. Of course, she also seemed to have some basic skill with the staff, evidenced in the way she wielded it, not terribly graceful or swift, but the foundation was solid.

Ron was a bit of an enigma. Harry new his frame would allow him to put considerable physical power into any single strike, but he seemed unable to use the sword properly; his strokes were fine, for a beginner, but there was something about it that just didn't connect with him. Sighing, he decided he'd have to check further later, perhaps Ron had potential for the Celestial Arts as well.

He dueled with some others in the class, careful not to use his inner energies, and especially not the celestial formulae. It was an odd numbered class, so that was easy enough to pull off, and after his display earlier, he felt he didn't need to prove any more. Draco was a cartoon in his own right though, and that made watching all the better as he watched the Malfoy heir struggle with the axe's weight and length.

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office that weekend, but the headmaster wasn't there. Instead, Fawks flew over with a note in his claws; something urgent had come up and Dombledore wanted to deal with it as soon as possible. Harry sighed and gripped Fawks's tail feathers tightly in his hand and the phoenix flashed.

Harry went through the briefest sensation of incredible speed, not unlike his Celestial Teleportation, and he was in the lobby of the goblin bank. Drawing his letter from his trunk with a flick of his wrist, Harry approached a counter, Fawks on his shoulder. The goblin studied him with an air of clear disinterest, "Yes Mr. Potter? What can Ginggots do for you today?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the goblin's choice of words, and his eyes flashe briefly, causing the goblin's breath to hitch, "this letter, I believe, should explain it. Please do not take longer than is needed? I wish to conclude several errands quickly." The teller read the letter quickly and nodded in respect, "We will begin shortly, please follow me." With that, the goblin led Harry to a posh looking door, snapping his fingers along the way before seating Harry in the waiting room.

There was just one other in the room, and Harry did not recognize him, "My apologies, sir, may I inquire as to who you are?" the man looked at Harry with interest, and Harry hid his scar quickly with a small glamour charm, "I go by the name Abbot. And you are?" Harry never got the chance to answer, "Mr. Potter sir, we are ready. If you would walk this way, we will execute the wills." The goblin turned his body round and strutted off. Harry blinked, wondering what exactly what was going on, "Well Mr. Abbot, as you heard, I'm Harry Potter. Nice meeting you." And he strutted off in almost an exact replica of the goblin before him, leaving a stunned Darius Abbot in the waiting room.

"I am Lord Garith, Mr Potter, manager for Gringgots London. I'm sure you are wondering just why it is me doing the ritual instead of a more ordinary goblin. Just so you know what you are in for, we operate in terms of respect according to gold. And the amount of gold alone you stand to inherit is definitely worth my while." The goblin lord was definitely that, Garith stood twice as tall as the goblin tellers and looked to have twice the power too; Harry's aura sensors also told him Garith had something hidden, not a secret or anything like that, just something.

Harry inclined his head contemplatively, "I see. Perhaps we could go through this with all honesty, Lord Garith? We'd hate for any embaressment on either of our parts, would we not?" Harry dropped 3 drops of his blood into an invisible thimble he'd just conjured. Garith seemed to be lost in thought, and then pulled up his right sleeve. Harry though he was going to be looking at the Dark Mark, but that was on the left, and this was on the Goblin's elbow, "the goblin royalty mark. We are firmly against Voldemort, though we're more on our own than anything else. Understandable, seeing that we can finance ourselves."

Harry nodded; anyone against Voldemort was good enough for him. Loyalty to Dumbledore may have been a mark against them, but it wasn't too bad. He extended his blood, dropping it slowly onto a piece of enchanted parchment, he watched as the blood marks formed words, describing the statistics of the line's he would be inheriting from, "there seem to be several houses here, sir. Could there be a mistake? I was only aware of the Potter and Black lines that I'd be inheriting from."

Garith sighed, "Wars are bad Harry, they destroy so many lives, families, entire _lines_ even. Most of these lines her are small, not worth the amount the Black line is, for example, but some are actually worth a good bit. For example, the Quinstin line over there? Through it you get roughly 40 of the then Lava, now Fire, broom making firm. There is more of course, but that should be the most interesting."

Harry grinned to himself, it was a good thing the quidditch trials had gone so well…

Flash back start…

"Harry she's a MENACE! She nearly brained me on the shot!" Harry laughed at Ron's expression. Hermione had taken a shot at the goals and Ron had instinctively moved to block. At almost the last moment, he'd swerved to avoid the head bound shot, which took off several red hairs any way.

The end result was Hermione on the 2nd string Chaser position, joined by Kerry from the 4th years, and Gerald, a 3rd year. Colin and Denis Creevy made beater on the first team, while Kirke and Slopper moved to 2nd string beater. Ron stayed as 1st string keeper, while Ginny moved to Chaser/Seeker with he himself Seeker/Chaser. Katrina and her brother Kenneth made 1st string Chasers, rounding out the 1st string, while the 2nd string was rounded out by Peache Wood at keeper, and Charles at Seeker.

The 1st years showed a lot of promise, but it was agreed they were still too young to tell. For that reason, Harry settled for brooms sufficient for 2 teams, with some unused at some time. When the players left the team, or Hogwarts, the brooms would stay in Gryffindor house for future teams.

Flashback End…

Harry was brought out of his reviere by another goblin pushing a stack of parchment at him, "Mr. Potter, in order to finalize your inheriting of these assets, you need to sign these papers. In particular, Fire requests a visit as soon as possible. It may also interest you, but you now own several mines all over the world, and this one in Africa requests a visit from you within the year." Harry finished signing the papers and raised an eyebrow, "All these visits you keep telling me about; wouldn't it be better if you gave me actual addresses?"

The goblin shut up pretty quick and gave him a short list of the various establishments requesting his presence. He gave them a once over and memorized the Fire address before requesting a portkey to them after he had a look at his vaults.

The ride down passed swiftly, and soon Harry was standing in the Potter vault, number 52, gaping at the enormous piles of gold, silver, and bronze. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he moved further to the back of the vault, putting the family ring into his pocket. He moved back out, noting the various books and artifact that seemed to call to him.

They next moved to the Black vault, where as he watched, several mounds of gold disappeared. Upon questioning the goblin, he ordered all transactions out of any Black vault be halted indefinitely. He moved to the back and took the family ring there as well, clinically observing the portraits and such that lined the walls along the way.

After saying his goodbyes, Harry stepped outside the bank, teleportation ready. The Firebolt makers were about to get a big bit of business if they played their cards right.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 8

7th July 2005

"Mr. Lucien will see you immediately, Mr. Potter." Harry moved away from the broom models on display in the waiting room and entered the office indicated. The lava was the most distinguished on display, apart from the firebolt. The company apparently had made other models, like the Flame 1 through 9, and the Volcanic v1 through z8.

What had attracted his attention though was the displays of Firebolt 3, a mark up of his own Firebolt, and the prototype of the Firestorm. Apparently, the Firestorm was going to drive the prices of the original Firebolt and its second version into the ground, placing itself as an equal to the Firebolt 3. Harry suspected they intended to sell the real Firestorm to armed forces units, but couldn't say so at the moment. He still didn't know who the other major stake holders in the company were, but he wasn't bothered yet.

"Mr. Potter! We didn't expect you till Christmas, but it is good to see you anyway. Our reports are that you're going very well on the Firebolt you currently use." Harry smiled at him. Raul Lucien was a lean man, wiry muscles and scared face: the very picture of a keeper who'd seen some real action. Harry turned thoughtful, "I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time today, perhaps a meal another time. For now, I'm more interested in brooms for my quidditch team."

Harry waited, but Raul didn't make any response other than to raise an eyebrow so he continued, "As I'm sure you know, I play for Gryffindor. While certain circumstances have dictated that I don't need a broom anymore, I am still active in the team. Because of our history of untimely injuries and such, I felt it would be good if we had an extra string of players just in case.

"To that end, you and Fire presently stand to make a large sale, if you play your cards right." Harry paused here, and Raul cast several soilencing and privacy spells around the room, "I have 14 new players coming in, of which perhaps 4 can afford brooms that perform at the level we need them to. On that note, I propose several things today." Harry opened up his legimency slightly, sensing what he could without prying or being discovered. Raul didn't move, and Harry took it as a sign he was in the clear.

"Firstly, I happen to know that the Firebolt 4 is on the same level as the actual Firestorm, and that both are ready for sale. I feel that if you had adequate advertising, you could stand to make quite a haul just from quidditch teams around the world. For example, I have stakes in teams from Africa, China, and the USA. I could easily have them come to Hogwarts to "watch for talents", as it's called.

"Second, if you bring the Firebolt prices down, and advertise your company as mine of choice, you stand to make a substantial gain from the quidditch players from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Of course there are conditions to this, which I will tell you about now. A, I want 14 new Firebolt 4s. B, I am willing to pay some, but not all of the cost. I can very well afford them, but I don't want to; on your side, your incentive for this is the influx of business and revenue.

"Now we come to the hardest part. Gryffindor begins practices within the fortnight and our first game, against Ravenclaw, is a month after that. I need those brooms in before that by a week at least. Do we have a deal?" Raul gazed at Harry for a while, studying him for insincereity, "Yes Mr. Potter, we have a deal; provided you pay 40 of the price." Harry shot back instantly, "25, unless you can deliver in a week, in which place it would be 35. For 40, you would be giving me Firebolt 5s which aren't even off the drawing board."

Raul smiled, "you're a good one Harry, 30 and I'll have them delivered within a fortnight." He reached for parchment, and inked their contract before duplicating it several times. Harry added 'to be delivered to Gryffindor common room' before signing all copies of the contract. He smiled at Mr. Lucien and wrote out the letter allowing Fire to withdraw a certain amount of gold, duplicated it, and signed them, "Well Mr. Lucien, it's been nice meeting you, but I absolutely must get going. If you could provide me a portkey to Gringgots, that would be great."

Just before taking the portkey, he pulled out a small bag of Galleons, "I'd prefer you kept quiet about any of this, though if you must make an announcement, make sure it is not traceable to me." He dropped the bag of gold into the smiling Raul's hands and left.

The first round of the tournament began. I was interesting to say the least; the first years were eager to test themselves whereas the older 3rd and 4th years were more wary. It therefore became a game of sorts, where the little 1st and 2nd years tried to run circles round the older competitors. The gentler duelists like Dumbledore didn't bother too much and played along, letting the little ones get a feel for dueling. Conversely, the nastier ones like Snape did their opponents in as quickly as possible.

Harry himself met a first year Ravenclaw, who started out with a basic Flipendo hex. Harry blocked it and encouraged his opponent to try other spells. Like Dumbledore and Flitwick before him, Harry turned it into a learning experience for the boy: part way through, Harry told him to concentrate on knocking him out and use 'stupefy'. The first year figured it out soon that he'd just been taught a stunning hex and combined it with the leg-locking curse. Harry eventually showed him a disarming jinx and ended the match.

Neville, new wand and all after the Department of Mysteries incident, taught his own "charge" the body bind, and stinging hex. He won of course, but the Hufflepuff girl walked with a wealth of knowledge that possibly rivaled some 4th years'. Predictably, Draco Malfoy met a Gryffindor second year and knocked her out within a minute and gloated about it. Even the Slytherians scratched their heads and wondered what had happened, but Ron was more vocal, "What's up now Malfoy? Crowing about beating a second year? Thought the death eaters would have taught you better!"

Malfoy became red faced and pointed his wand at Ron, but stopped when he noticed Ron wasn't where he'd been just before. For his part, Ron had been waiting all summer for a chance to curse Malfoy and this was it! His wand pointed squarely between Malfoy's eyes, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Harry though, was still the exception, "C'mon Ron, you don't need to lower yourself to his level. The tournament is not an excuse for people to bully others; we are all here to learn what we can, and practice it under the best possible conditions. _Enervate_."

Harry revived the downed Gryffindor and helped him up, "don't worry about it, you'll improve with practice." And he turned and walked off, most of the student body following his lead now that the first round was over.

"Professor Flitwick! I completed it! I completed it!" Filius Flitwick turned and spotted Harry running down the corridor, a bounce to his leap, "Mr. Potter! How may I help you?" Harry stopped a while to catch his breath, "I completed the anti-lethifold variant! After we discussed it in class with Professor Lupin, I decided that all the others didn't know of it, so I'd produce one of my own.

"I pulled out several references I have on the Lethifold, and came up with one that could potentially destroy it, leaving nothing more than, say, a flying squirrel or bat. See the original Lethifold destroying curse was brute force mainly, though it now has some form of finesse. I've adapted it in a combination of Charms and Transfiguration, only that I need to test it." The Charms master blinked and stared; he himself hadn't known of this 'original' Lethifold destroyer, let alone the possibility of adapting it. Now one of his best students tells him he's come up with a variant of his own.

He frowned, "I applaude you for your effort, but are you even sure it has a chance? There are precious few references to Lethifolds that are actually accurate, and only one of them is in the library. In fact, Lethifolds were thought to be myths before Grindalwald tried to harness them." Harry paused, "I _own_ those references Professor. In fact, one of those was Grindalwald's personal note book on the subject. He wanted to use dementors too, but he couldn't harness them properly.

"Any way, these are the calculations and notes. I was hoping you'd be able to help me and stuff on it. I already did my homework and its right at the bottom to ensure you read my notes. Some at least, so you know I actually did the thing properly. I'm off to consult Professor McGonagall before dinner, see you later!" Professor Flitwick laughed; he'd never seen a student so lively before. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn Hermione Granger had done something with the boy.

Professor McGonagall was more of the same, "Firstly Mr. Potter, I also wish to applaude your efforts. 30 points to Gryffindor. However, as Professor Flitwick mentioned, it is very difficult to test. We don't even know the equations that lead to the Lethifold's power, much less produce a counter. I agree that the curse developed against it is mostly brute force, but surely you don't think you've come up with another solution?"

Harry sighed, the euphoria was dying off and he didn't want to go into depression about it, "Alright Professor, I'll come clean. I had a dream last night; a dream about Voldemort actually. He's got the latter part of Grindalwald's notes on the Lethifold and is gathering them for an attack. He completed the only enchantment that he has from Grindalwald's notes, which is to make the Lethifold undetectable to the school wards. Fortunately, I was far along enough in my studies that I had the power to stay semi-conscious to remember the vision, and at the same time block out the pain.

"I hold the rest of Grindalwald's notes, and he did extensive work on the Lethifold. I began this a long time ago now, but with the dream last night about breeding Lethifolds, it becomes imperative that we get this out now." Minerva McGonagall stared, Harry had definitely matured. He no longer depended on others for help, but instead looked for answers himself. She thought about it carefully, "I will review your calculations and corroborate with Professor Flitwick. Depending on what we find, either of us will contact Madam Bones about it." Harry grinned at her again and left the other stacks of calculations on her desk before sprinting out.

Runes and Arithmacy classes were going well. Very well in fact; the start of class consisted of a lecture and QNA of the week's work, and a rundown of the day's assignments. After that they were set work to do, and whatever couldn't be finished was taken as homework. Previously, Hermione had been the only one who finished before class ended, and constantly badgered the teachers about certain aspects of the subject.

Now though, Professor Vector and Professor Galaf, the new Runes professor, had more time to help the rest of the class because Harry always finished around the same time Hermione did, and discussed things with her instead of troubling the professors. This time, Harry was asked by Professor Vector to stay after class, "What can I do for you Professor?" Harry was calm, he'd done nothing wrong, and his face betrayed nothing.

Professor Vector smiled at him, "Nothing wrong Harry, it's just that Minerva and Filius contacted me to help them look over the eequations you put together. I felt some of it was somewhat shaky, but overall nothing drastically wrong. Since you have my class closest to when we sent it off, I was charged with the responsibility of telling you. Now, I would award you points if Filius and Minerva hadn't already, but we felt that the potential for your spell was great, and appended several notes.

"The first was about its applications. We hypothesized that with several minor changes which we listed, the spell could be used to an extent against Dementors without the draining effects of the Patronus Charm. We went on to describe how your preliminary calculations showed that it could also have applications against other dark creatures like the rare Vampire Lords and their underlings.

"The second note was about how you'd actually come to this on your own, mostly, and stuff like that. The immediate response was that they were intrigued and would look into it. We sent it to the Department of Mysteries, Charms Board, Transfiguration Board, and Runes Board, by the way, and we expect replies over the next month or so. In conjunction, Minerva felt we shouldn't award so many points, so she wishes to teach you Animagus transformations, while Filius requests to eventually take you on as a Charms Apprentice. Honestly, I've never seen him so excited about anything.

"So, I guess that leaves me. I really don't think I have anything more to teach you. A Runes master is one thing, but we aren't really respected anymore. We either teach or create spells, which is good, but not the same as before." She sighed here, and Harry just listened, "You may call me Vanessa when it's just us, by the way, but I really don't know how I could show that I am exceedingly proud of you."

Harry smiled, learning new things was all well and good, but he really didn't want any of it. He wanted someone to actually recognize him for something other than the "Boy-Who-Lived" title he'd been given, "It's alright Professor, you don't have to award me anything. Respect for who I am is all that I ask, not respect for fighting Voldemort, or respect for a scar on my head. And I have a job for you if you're ever interested: I happen to know of a certain set of caves that remains intact, but sealed against intruders. Inside that cave are a large set of Runes that nobody so far has understood or translated; I'd like you to try."

She smiled at him, "I'll think about it Harry, you better run off to Transfiguration. Minerva may be proud of you, but that won't stop her from punishing you for arriving late for class." Harry grinned at her and left.

"Harry! What are all those owls doing there? New fan mail or something?" Ron and Ginny had just entered the common room to find Harry's writing area cluttered with loads of owls and packages. Harry was throwing them owl treats, which they greedily flew for; laughing at Ron's comment, he threw the last treat to a large eagle owl and shooed them off, "Alright you lot, I've no more here and need to work. Fly on and all that, good night." They seemed to study him shortly but left.

Harry sighed; he was enjoying life right now, something he hadn't been able to do before, "Alright people! Gryffindors one and all, to the common room!" out of the dorms, several people came running down the stairs, wondering what the ruckus was about. Harry waited till everyone was there before explaining, "Right then you lot, do we want to win the cup?"

A loud affirmative greeted his ears, so he continued, "DO WE WANT TO KEEP THE CUP?" again, loud cheers, "Right then. To that end, we are going to keep the arrangement of having 2 teams ready to play, with a third team to train to follow. But because good brooms are expensive, and few can afford them, we have our own HOUSE QUIDDITCH BROOMS!" The entire common room burst in cheers and applause; Ron and Ginny gaped at him with the 'are you serious?' look on their faces.

Harry waited for the noise to die down, "They are not for learning to fly, they are only for OFFICIAL QUIDDITCH MATCHES. They will be left here when you leave, ready for the following teams to use. NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE PORTRAITS, is to talk about them; they have been painted to resemble the Firebolt 2, which they are not. You have the best Quidditch equipment possible, ENSURE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY!" Harry stepped off the table amidst the cheers and applause. Gathering the packages, he opened a new cupboard just for his purpose and stored them there, spelling it shut tight.

When everyone had calmed down and most returned to their dorms, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down in front of where he was working on a transfiguration spell. Ron started, "Harry! What have you done? The Firebolt 3 is so expensive that only the Tornadoes are buying them!" Harry smiled at them mysteriously and pulled out a small bag of owl treats, "true, the Firebolt 3 is very expensive _now_." he paused to cast a privacy bubble, "but not for long. When I visited Gringgotts, I also visited the firm that makes the brooms. 40 is considerable sway, and the business deal I offered them was lucrative.

"I didn't get us Firebolt 3s. I got us the Firebolt 4, custom to me. In that cupboard, we have 2 keeper specific brooms, 6 Chaser specific brooms, 4 Beater specific brooms, and 2 Seeker specific brooms. Of course, with the 40 I own, I can get them to upgrade any broom of any brand, like your cleansweep, Ron. Hermione's Firebolt is the original and now not being made anymore, so I would suggest she keep it away. I also know that Ginny's broom gave out last summer, which is why both need new brooms. By the way Ron, would you like one too?"

Ron blinked, blinked again, and stopped moving altogether. Ginny knocked his head once, "Yep, he's not functioning up there. But I'm sure he does; why?" Harry smiled, that's what the owl treats are for. I have another 3 brooms coming, also from Fire. I spoke to the production managers, and I got them to modify it ever so slightly, so they look like the Firebolt 2s. They go at least as fast as the Firebolt 4s, and have built in shield spells."

Ginny goggled at him, obviously closely onto what he was describing, but was stopped by 2 things. First, Ron's brain suddenly kicked into overdrive, and he practically yelled, "HELL YEAH!" before stopping again. Second, and more importantly, 3 eagle owls flew in and deposited 3 large packages before Harry started entertaining them with owl treats. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "He'd make a great Dad don't you think?" not thinking clearly, Hermione wistfully replied, "Yea, he would."

Harry finally finished feeding the owls and they left. He waited till Ron came back to normal operation levels before speaking again, "Right then. Not a single word about these. If I have to imperious you and force you not to, then I will. These are slightly under military-only standard, and resemble the Firebolt 2. They are in fact much faster than anything else on the market. Again, the keeper broom is weighted differently so you can get to any goal quickly, yet staying stable. Likewise, the Chaser/Seeker brooms are weighted for speed."

He grinned at their anticipatory looks and opened the packages. It was like new life had suddenly been breathed into them. Hermione and Ginny merely thought they were the best in the world, which they were very close to, but Ron spotted it, "Harry! You got the Firestorm?" Harry grinned at him, "Close, the Firestorm is already in production actually, and this is the Firestorm 2, fresh off the production lines." He grinned at their goggling eyes and laughed himself to sleep.

"Ok Harry, I must caution you firstly that not many have the talent for Animagus transformations. And those that do, sometimes find themselves something that just isn't them, like a toad. So whatever happens, there's no going back now." They were in the transfiguration class room, discussing the Animagus transformations. Harry listened attentively; he already knew which animal he was going to be, just that he didn't know anything other than that.

"Hmmm, I already know my forms Professor, I just don't know exactly how to bring them out." Minerva McGonagall blinked, "Forms? How do you know your form, and more importantly, how can you even be sure that you have more than one?" Harry grinned at her and summoned his spirit sword, "the Animagus transformation is something like the Sacred Creature Morph that the Golden Nymph uses, and is derived from his skill pattern. The difference is that the Golden Nymph morph is slightly demonic in nature, so it appears demonic.

"Similarly, I learnt the way of the dragon, therefore I will be a dragon. The difference here is that I am naturally ambidextrous, where the others before me have been purely left handed. This means that I can use my spirit sword in either hand, either leg, or even either side of my brain, if that makes sense. With so much flexibility, it makes sense that my aura shows me with multiple animagus forms. The magical means you've used is roughly the same, only that because of a lack of personalized energy, the transformations is fairly random and draining. That explains why you've never accessed your Hippogryph form; I can see it in your aura."

Professor McGonagall was stunned, shocked, and shaken. If Harry was right, then it was no wonder it took so long and so much out of the person trying to find their animagus form. And what was that about her Hippogryph form? The magic simply didn't allow it, there was no way she could have another form. She straighed herself and resigned to thinking about it again later, "Very well. I shall then explain the risks and procedure to use the Animagus form."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 9

8th July 2005

"Eh hem! I have an announcement to make." Harry was up in front of the staff table, turned such that he could talk to everyone, and estimate the responses of the professors, "the Defense Association will be starting again. Last year it was abruptly terminated when some rumor about DA standing for Dumbledore's Army arrived at the ears of our then _Head_mistress.

"The aim of the DA is to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as a supplementary course to the existing class. We accept people from year 3 and up, from any house. If you're a Slytherian, you'll be accepted. If you're a Hufflepuff, you will _also_ be accepted. We meet in the Room of Requirement at 9 after dinner every Saturday night. If you're interested please come, though any who cause dissent or cause problems for those around will be turned away immediately." He retook his seat amidst thunderous applause from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses. The Slytherians were divided, most clapping politely.

"Well Harry, when were you going to tell us about this?" Hermione was on his case almost immediately. Harry gulped, remembering all of a sudden that he hadn't mentioned it at all, "Well, I kind of forgot. See we were doing all those projects? I decided mid way through one of them that I wanted to restart the DA, and with all the work I forgot to tell any of you." He smiled sheepishly at his friends. Ron took it well and shrugged his shoulders, "Can't blame you mate, don't even know how you can study so much."

Neville was equally indifferent, "Well I can't say I don't wish I'd been told before hand, but it's alright I guess. Just be sure to tell us when the first meeting is." He returned to his food, grumbling about the potatoes having no alcohol in them. Ginny and Hermione though, were more aggressive about it and Harry had to resort to desperate measures to calm them, "I'll tell you both next time alright? I'm sorry." He hugged Ginny and pulled Hermione close, "You know I didn't mean to keep you out of it right?" She sighed and leaned into him.

"Alright team; this is the first match of the season. Ravenclaw; smart, intelligent, not known for toughness, but we cannot underestimate them. We play every team like we're playing several Slytherian teams! Is that clear?" All 13 roared their affirmative and trudged out, murderous looks on their faces.

Ron started his instruction, "Hermione, Kerry, Gerald: Chasers. Kirke, Slopper: Beaters. Peache at keeper, Ginny Seeker. Alright people, I want you all to play as hard as possible. I'm starting most of the 2nd team, if things go long enough we will call time and switch teams. We've trained hard for this match and we will not allow them to win! ARE YOU WITH ME?" the starting 7 roared their affirmative and followed Ron to the middle of the pitch where Madam Hooch waited with the Ravenclaws, who seemed intimidated by 14 players instead of the usual 7.

"I want a nice clean game from all of you. Do your best, but no tricks! You hear me? Good!" She kicked the casket and the enchanted balls flew off. Pulling the quaffle out, she looked at the chasers, and then threw it into the air. Then the first surprise came.

Instead of rising to search as the seeker should, Ginny swooped in and grabbed the quaffle while Hermione rapidly backed off and began searching for the snitch. Up in the spectators' stands, Harry watched with pride and laughed at a joke one of the scouts made.

Jerry Winston, coach of the Chudley Cannons watched Peache refuse a fake and slap the quaffle away hard enough for Ginny to catch it at half way, "she's good, that chaser, what's her name again Mr. Potter?" Harry grinned, "that's Ginny Weasley. She played Seeker last year because I was banned. She, I, and the present seeker share roles. So we could all be chasers, or one of us could be seeker." Jerry whistled, as did many others in the box, such a find was rare.

A few minutes later, Ginny had to role away from a double bludger attack and missed the Quaffle. Fortunately, Hermione switched with her and snatched the ball before Ravenclaw could get it. The Dolphins' coach took this one, "That was excellent! Who's she?" Harry smiled softy, "that's Hermione Granger, the brains of Gryffindor." Everyone was in awe at that.

An hour later, the snitch was still not found, and the score 310-300 to Gryffindor. Ron called time, and Harry excused himself, arriving just as Ron announced the change, "Alright, we're doing well, but you're all tired, so we're switching. I'm keeper, Charles's seeker. Colin, Denis: Beater. Harry, Katrina, Keneth: Chasers. C'mon people, let's knock them out!"

From there, things became worse for Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors, determined to shut them down played their best game in years. In the following hour before Charles narrowly caught the snitch, Ron played a near shut out, Harry made another 100 points besides chalking up several assists for Katrina and Keneth. Colin and Denis mercilessly batted bludger after bludger at the Ravenclaw chasers, and the brother/sister combination made for 150 points and 13 assists. Gryffindor won, 710-320, and all the Gryffindors received good opinions from the scouts.

Ron was still celebrating when they got back to the common room, "Wow I tell you, Jerry Winston! He actually said if I kept this up he'd have a starting position for me! Wow!" he suddenly seemed to catch onto something and gazed questioningly at Harry, "why were so many scouts there? And how do you know them?" Harry chuckled, "I'm the one who owns 30 of each of the teams that came. The other teams that I have no stake in will be round to scout out the final game, so you'll want everyone playing their best then."

Ron gaped, "you mean, you own 30 of the Cannons?" Harry laughed, "Yes Ron, I own 30 of the Cannons now, compared to the Malfoys owning 5. Of course, that a Potter contract handed me another 5 from the Malfoys' original 10 is no big problem to me. I'm not going to buy my way into a team Ron, I insist on being treated as an equal, not as a better."

Harry suddenly shifted again, "Hermione! Did I tell you that Chudley also wants to hire you when you finish at Hogwarts? Joseph said he'd give you any job you wanted apart from his own and the starting keeper's job." Hermione smiled at him, "yes Harry, but I don't know what I want to do yet after Hogwarts. What about you?" all eyes turned to him at this, "Ah, hehe, we don't need to know that do we? I mean, it's not as important as the 13 players today getting practical job offers before they even finish 7th year!"

Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, "What are you talking about man? I saw you having a quiet word with that guy from Chudley! What happened?" Harry sighed; he didn't need everyone knowing, but there was nothing he could do about it now, "that guy was Christopher, the owner of 51 of the Cannons. His father died recently, and now that the old man's dead, he sees no reason to hold onto the Cannons any more. He was asking how much I wanted of it."

The common room was up in arms! They complained that the man should have said something before hand, that Harry should refuse it, and that Harry should take it. Harry himself thought differently, "Quiet guys, I've yet to decide what to do about this offer, but it is a private matter, not something I need people talking about. Now let's party!" he wandlessly summoned a case of Butter Beer and banished them all over the room before sneaking up the stairs to the dorm.

Harry was found by Hermione though, "Harry? I know you're not asleep. Is everything alright?" Harry sighed; Hermione knew him too well, "come in Herms, I'm not asleep. It's just that it feels like death money. It's just like Sirius; I get something out of a death, just like with my parents. And everyone doesn't think of it, just what to do with the money influx." He sighed and summoned parchment, quill, and ink. Hermione sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder, "what are you writing Harry?"

He conjured a writing tablet, "I'm writing to Chris. I'll take it if he feels that strongly about it, but I won't take it all. I'll finish it in the morning; just want to get the ground work in now before I forget." She waited for him, then left it under his transfiguration book on his night stand, "you need sleep Harry, we have Defense early tomorrow." He smiled and slipped under the covers, but was surprised when she joined him, "It's too crowded downstairs for me to get to my own bed so I'll have to stay here, you don't mind?"

Harry certainly didn't mind; her hair had started to smoothen out, so while her hair was still frizzy, it was less so and more comfortable for wandering hands. Not that it really mattered with her distinctly feminine curves making themselves known to him, "not at all Herms, not at all." She quickly slipped off to sleep, and Harry joined her after drawing the curtains shut with a flick of his wrist.

"Harry! What happened? You don't usually get up this late, and why's your hair all fuzzy? They just announced the next match ups; we're still against the younger ones. Oh, except you that is. You're up against Snape, get him for us would you?" Harry raised an eyebrow; Ron had really matured after the department of mysteries, but he still held onto those incidents and memories that, while tiring, simply made him Ron in a way no one else could.

Hermione interrupted, "Ron! This is a tournament, not a grudge match! We're not here to settle grudges; come and eat Harry, don't let Ron get to you." Harry rolled his eyes; Ron and Hermione still bickered everyday. He'd hoped they would stop now that Ron had a girlfriend, but apparently the hope was falsely placed. "Well, it really is up to him you realize? I mean, if he wants to turn it into a grudge match, I'm actually obliged to reciprocate. It's in the rules."

Hermione froze; unlike usual, she had not read the specific rules. She thought about it; Harry wouldn't say that unless he really had read the rules, which was unlike him because he usually didn't read apart from quidditch before this year. To everyone else, she appeared torn between trying to get Harry to be "the bigger man" and be sympathetic, versus following the rules and going with Snape's grudge, versus going with the heart and paying Snape back for all his prejudice against the other houses.

Harry laughed along with Ron, "C'mon Hermy, you can lecture me later after you eat. And your match is among the first any way." She blinked, and immediately went back to munching away on her French toast.

"Well Potter, I do hope your will is made out. You will not survive after my humiliation at the start of term." Harry laughed, rolling on the floor, "Oh _please_, even the Malfoys give better threats than that; true, Draco's have gone down the drain, but really now, how could you do that?" Severus smirked at him, "this is a dueling competition remember? Well, we will duel with swords." He smirked, but Harry merely adopted a bemused expression, "first injury inflicted that requires intense magic to heal wins."

Not even waiting for an objection from anyone, Snape drew 2 medium swords and charged, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Harry almost laughed at him; sure to the spectators, Snape was moving blindingly fast, and about to decapitate Harry, but to the young man, the Professor was exceedingly slow. Avoiding several slashes, he decided to taunt the Potions master, "C'mon Snivels, I moved faster than that only a week into my training."

Waiting for Snape to move faster, Harry leapt back and summoned his spirit sword before launching his own attack, "Blazing Sun Formula: Sacred Dragon Fire Thunderbolt!" Severus had just enough time to hear the call and turn, when he was suddenly assaulted by burning fires, electrifying shocks, and an overall overwhelming pain from multiple sword strokes impacting his body.

The crowd, finished from their own duels, stared in awe; Harry stood on one corner of the duelling stage as an unseen breeze made his green robes flutter. Severus Snape slowly, gracefully fell, hitting the floor with a dull thud; all of a sudden, immense cheers resonated round the hall. Sure no one liked the sight of blood or broken limbs, but Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and especially Gryffindor were ecstatic with the fall of the evil potions master.

Harry himself stared impassively at the heap the had been a belligerent Severus Snape barely 10 minutes ago, and summoned Madam Pomfrey with a wave of his hand before turning and floating out of the hall.

"Yes my lord, I have secured the alliance of a Celestial Student. She looks almost exactly like Blaise Zabini who is now in Hogwarts. We will have them switched as soon as possible my lord." The chamber was dark, lighting only from a few torches surrounding the cavern, producing an eerie light. A skeletal, snake-like man sitting on an immense throne contemplated what he'd just been told, "ensure it is successful, and that she faces Potter. I doubt she'll win, but if she does, then it's nothing to me."

The groveling servant before him seemed to relax and start backing off when Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, called him again, "Oh, and Wormtail? Crucio!" Wormtail screamed in pain, his body contorting to odd angles before the spell was lifted, "Luscious, my friend, how goes the break out of Azkaban?" the Malfoy Patriarch shivered, "I-it goes well my lord, the guards are gradually being replaced by people loyal to us. T-then the dementors will be swayed to our side and the prison will be ours by May."

Voldemort glared at the man while stroking his pet snake, "May? Not soon enough, Crucio!" "By February my lord! February and your men shall be free!" Luscious was quick to scream for mercy. Voldemort grunted in disgust, "you were always weak Malfoy; very well. February and we free our brethren, and then we will storm the Ministry. I advise you to be quick Luciousssss."

"Harry! You've got mail! Why're you late down again? I mean, even Hermione…" Ron trailed off, Hermione wasn't down yet. Harry smiled, the party celebrating the downfall of Severus Snape had included the three houses he was against and lasted well into the night. They'd used three of the larger class rooms on the 2nd storey, and taken away the walls so there was ample space.

Flashback Start…

"Hey over there! Throw over the butterbeers would you?" Harry sighed, they didn't get it. They should have been pitying Snape for the man's lack of maturity, instead of partying away for the injuries.

"Forget it guys, I'm tired; see you tomorrow." Harry had barely left when he felt something soft and warm curl itself around his arm and found Hermione studying him carefully, "They've got it all wrong haven't they?" Harry sighed, "Yea they do. Let's go to the hospital wing. I do hope I haven't given Madam Pomfrey too frightful a time."

"Well at least he'll live Harry, and as you told me at breakfast, you were obliged to return the grudge in full, not hold back." Harry sighed and she continued, "So don't go beating yourself up, he'd have done worse to you if he could have." She frowned, "Where did you learn to do that any way? I mean, Martial Arts doesn't destroy the person inside so badly?"

Harry sighed again, "Tell you what: if you go get changed, I will too, and then I'll tell you all about my summer. Alright?" Hermione reluctantly agreed. The resulting talk was not the best. Hermione was distraut that he'd actually trusted a total stranger, even if he was actually nicer than any death eater could have been. Then she'd been up in arms that the Serpentine Dragon was extinct as of several thousand years ago, and that they only developed Legimency-like abilities after about a third of their lifespan.

Then of course she went into total shock at his killing of 3-star Toad. That he'd gotten his message across didn't help much, and she couldn't help but be sad that he was no longer innocent to dealing death. She was still interested in seeing the book left to Harry though, "I can't show it to you yet. I have a feeling you need to have a reasonably developed inner Universe before you can safely read it."

"I'm sleepy Harry, aren't you?"

Flashback End…

"Wow, late again! Was it a good party Ron? Or were you simply attracted by the smell?" Hermione arrived, smiling widely and picking on Ron again, who responded nicely this time, "Well at least I have my priorities right. And how is it that not only are _you_ late down, Harry's just about as late as you!." Hermione turned round and for a moment, Harry thought he saw a look almost of fear on her face, "Harry! What's this I hear about you being late? You shouldn't be studying so hard; it's alright for me, but you of all people should not. Humf."

People around chuckled in amusement at Hermione actually telling someone not to study; Dean got in on the act too, "Oh my Hermione, does that mean all the rest of us won't have to watch out for the study monster when the exams come round?" Hermione scowled at that, "So far only Harry's actually done better than me in any subject other than Defense and Divination. Meaning, no excuses for the rest of you." Sensing things getting out of hand, Ginny leaned over and changed the subject, "So Harry; when are you going to teach the DA all that cool stuff you did during your last tournament match?"

Hermione winced at that, but everyone else turned round in interest. Harry was floored, "Erm…" Now that attracted attention from some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses, and they came over as well. Harry was really feeling pressured now, but did his best, "I can't teach you all that stuff, I used a specialty skill. I can teach you the basics any way. I'll explain at the meeting alright?" Pretty much everyone dispersed at that, but Harry suddenly caught something from Neville and stared at him, opening up his legimency channels fully.

"Neville! Why…Nevermind; come with me." Neville Longbottom blinked in confusion but followed any way. Outside the great hall, Harry turned round and grabbed Neville's shoulders, "Why didn't you tell us you had a Siamese twin?"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 10

9th July 2005

"A Siamese twin? Are you sure Harry? Gran never said anything like that." Neville was confused. Harry never acted like this, he was usually calm and collected, not specially excited or anything, "I can ask Gran if you want, but I really think you've got the wrong person." Harry frowned; for the briefest moment there, he'd been absolutely sure he'd felt a severed connection that was simply flying around in the ambient magic.

"I'm very sure Nev, I'm now actually good at Legimency, and I'm a slightly Empathic. Just now I got the feeling that you have a trailing connection that was severed. I opened my Legimatic channels and found a sort of hole in your mental aura, which indicates a missing link. That's why I get the feeling you had a Siamese twin; so ask your Gran. It may help to mention that if you really _did_ have a twin, I could find a way for you to break through your apparent near-squib state."

Neville was shocked at that and quickly ran off. Harry sighed, hoping he was actually right on it this time, and returned to breakfast. Ron looked up, "Where'd you go Harry? And where's Neville? Haven't done something to him have you?" Harry laughed, "No Ron, Neville has a very important letter to send. I just reminded him." Hermione studied him and gave him 'the look' that said "you will explain it to me later". Harry chuckled, "Right then people, a reminder, 9 tonight in the Room of Requirement. We have an important DA meeting to attend."

Kwangkwangkwang

Harry sat on a cushion, looking around as the room filled up. He'd been pestered for this lesson for a while, ever since he humiliated Malfoy before the Start of Term feast; he mentally reviewed what he was going to tell them. He'd start them off with the lecture and meditating, then move them up to the Whirlwind Illusion when they were ready, and then Lightning Flash, and eventually the Thunder-light Vibration.

"Ok people, settle down; most of you have been asking for this lesson, so I'm going to get to it now. We've all learned the Patronus Charm, so as long as you practice it, you'll be fine. First off, the power I've shown various times this school year are based on a certain level of understanding. You understand, you can show; you can show, you can do. The more you understand, the more you can do.

"To begin with the theory, the Celestial Zone has 10 main 'powers', one of which I am the heir to. There's the Celestial Demon, Lord Dream Cloud, Sage of Infinitives, 2 Exponents, and 5 Celestial Creatures. The Celestial Creatures are basically titles; Green Dragon, White Tiger, Red Phoenix, Jet Tortise, and Golden Nymph. The rules regarding them basically state that the skills cannot be taught outside the heir. I am the heir to Green Dragon, which is why I said I couldn't teach you what I've been using.

"Even then, the Spirit Sword, the personal weapon that forms when you reach a certain power level, is difficult to attain, and the general rule is one in 60 that actually get there. Before that though, there are basic skills that are still powerful that I can teach you. Before we even get there though, the basic understanding must come first. The being of the Way is abstract; the Nature of the Way is Natural. In combination, we are therefore trying to create a Natural Way.

"We will start with meditating on those lines. Two hours a week aren't enough though, if you are serious about learning, then it is expected that you will meditate everyday, for a minimum of an hour, apart from the two hour DA sessions. Anyone who feels this is just too boring, let me know when you find an extra classroom, and I'll see about helping your dueling technique. Someone please keep time here."

Kwangkwangkwang

The DA session was a success; only a few didn't want to do the meditation stuff, so Harry tutored them in Defense and Duelling. As he'd expected, none started floating, the sign of Inner Activation, so he didn't have to worry about teaching the Whirlwind Illusion yet.

"Alright Hermione, I can tell you want to talk about something; Roof alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Hermione's arm and jumped out the window, where he used the Whirlwind Power to take them up to the top of Gryffindor Tower. He set them down gently and conjured Butterbeer, "I guess it's Neville right? Well, I sensed he is the surviving half of a Siamese twin set. The impact is that the Red Phoenix is the result of Siamese twins separated at birth and being trained for the position.

"That his twin's now dead is no problem, since it's history that Red Phoenixes gave up half themselves to further their power. If I can, I will have Neville start Phoenix training as soon as the academic year ends. At Christmas I will visit Phoenix, Zi Yan, and Wei Qi. They all came by at some point or other because Xing Yun's the first among them to actually have an heir, and they all expressed their desire to jump the band wagon.

"Selected those three for a reason though; Neville is the reason on Phoenix, while I've picked Ron on Wei Qi's side, and well, you on Zi Yan's side. Wei Qi is a chess fanatic, so Ron should get along well with him, Neville I've explained, and you're the smartest around, therefore Zi Yan. Of course, all this hinges on you all showing potential for the Celestial Arts."

Hermione cocked her head in consideration, "I don't know Harry, it all seems real fun and everything, but what if I don't want to? I mean, my parents won't want me to you know?" Harry smiled at her, "They don't matter Herms, haven't you noticed why I went to Gringgots?" Hermione blinked, "wait a minute, how could you get your inheritance? You're not 17 yet!"

Harry grinned, "Exactly! What I've learned is a years worth on me, which is a normal person's 3 years. Being a Celestial Creature heir, I get access to the Creature Caverns, where time goes faster. Therefore, I've lived a year more than I should have, which is where I got a power surge and all." He grinned at her even more, "IE, you don't have to spend no time with your parents. I'm sure Zi Yan wants time with Wang Chan any way, so you can arrange it."

Hermione sighed and leaned against him, "just give me time to think about it alright?" Harry smiled, "Sure, you can come meet her if you want." Hermione nodded against him and moved close.

Kwangkwangkwang

"Captains shake hands; I want a good clean game you lot. Fouls carry double penalty this time." Ron looked like he was going to break the Slytherian captain's arm while Malfoy himself seemed to mirror the sentiment, or at least try to. Harry glanced round at the mostly first string players; a poll had put the second string out for fear of the Slytherian tactics, so Hermione now took Keneth's spot on the Chaser trio.

Harry grinned round; most still hadn't gotten used to his non-broom flying, which he himself loved. Flying was great, but to travel at extreme speeds without a broom was an incredible feeling.

Malfoy didn't know what hit him; first he's following Potter to ensure the brat didn't get near the snitch, but then notices him taking a quaffle pass and going for the score. Snorting in disgust, Malfoy whipped round to find the Weasel bitch going for something on the ground. Streaking off against an impossibly fast Firebolt, the Malfoy heir nearly plowed into the ground when Ginny pulled up and went for the quaffle in a Slytherian chaser's hand.

Harry laughed, "What's up Malfoy? Can't bring yourself to leave the ground for a while? C'mon, surely Daddy's new Nimbus 2004 can get you up? Or did he use his 5 in Fire?" Malfoy pulled himself off the grass and streaked at Potter, intent on breaking the bastard's face. Unfortunately for him, Harry still felt he was too slow, and batted his fist aside lazily as Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Malfoy wasn't giving up though, "stay still you ass and take it like the man you're supposed to be!"

Harry sighed, "If you don't stop, they're likely to suspend you from quidditch you know?" Malfoy didn't listen though, and continued. Harry flicked his wrist and Draco landed about 30 feet away, obviously stunned. Madam Hooch strode up, "Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for use of magic outside class, rules. Mr. Malfoy, you are hereby suspended till further notice." Malfoy, just coming round after Harry's awakening spell, jumped up, "You can't! My father won't allow it!" no one listened though, and Hermione flew up for the penalty.

Hermione started further back than usual, and streaked straight at the Slytherian goal, quaffle in hand; "She shouldn't be so near, it's not enough time to make the shot!" Ron was definitely worried; one lucky shot was one thing, but twice? "AND SHE SCORES! 110-40 TO GRYFFINDOR! LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Dean had taken over the commentary from Lee Jordan, with almost no transition problems. Ron scowled at having his belief shattered, "at least she made it."

With Malfoy gone, the match soon ended with a Gryffindor win 300-100, and Malfoy was seen yelling at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to be quite perturbed by what was being said to him.

Kwangkwangkwang

Things went quite normally after that, the last matches of the dueling tournament before the Christmas holidays didn't feature anything particularly interesting, except when Malfoy decided that beating a fourth year was wonderful. That nobody, even the Slytherians, listened to him was a testament to his failure.

"Hermione? You going home for Christmas? 'Cause the twins are taking Mom and Dad to Africa." Ron, was way ahead on account of the food. Hermione responded evenly though, "Yes I will be, but not at once. I've made arrangements so I don't have to go immediately. I have something else to do before I go any way." Harry caught up, "but I'm staying, so we can study together! Ain't that great, mate?"

Ron scrunched his features, "I think I'll try to go with the twins then, I wonder where Ginny's going." Ginny wasn't around, though Harry knew she was going with Neville to visit his gran and parents. His mood sobered at the thought, even though death wasn't alien to him; on the bright side though, Neville's gran had indeed admitted to the existence of a late twin of Neville's, which coupled with the boy's advances in the Celestial Arts was a dead ringer for phoenix training.

"So Harry, when you taking me to see ZY?" Harry was brought out of his day dreaming by Hermione tugging on his sleeve, "perhaps just after the others leave, or maybe when Ron leaves with the twins, or we could wait a day or two first." Ron jumped in, "where you two going?" Harry smiled at him, "Hermione is getting close to mastering the spirit weapon, so I'm taking her to meet Zi Yan, the current Western White Tiger. Around then I will speak with Phoenix about training Neville, so we'll see how he next powers come along."

Ron was put out at that, "nothing about me? I'm even closer to it then either of them! And I'm better at Defense to boot." Harry sighed, "don't delude yourself Ron, you're not as close as either of them. Be realistic, Neville's almost as good as you are, and Hermione's got a larger spell repertoire than nearly every person in the school. I do have someone in mind, but you must be realistic first." Luna chose that moment to step in, "that's right Ronald, you can't improve if you don't recognize where you really are."

Kwangkwangkwang

"Ronald, you must practice if you want to improve you know? Practice makes perfect, just like the practice we've been doing in the astronomy tower, those broom cupboards on the 3rd floor…" Ron apparently couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, I get it. I must practice to get better. But I'm just as good as Neville definitely, I mean, for all his improvements, he still can't even aim a wand straight!"

Luna smiled at him; they were in the room of requirement because Ron didn't agree that his spiritual abilities were lower than Hermione's and Neville's. So far, Luna had convinced him that Hermione had the distinct chance of going further than any other because she had the most brains. Ron had readily agreed when he heard that, but couldn't accept his inferiority to Neville Longbottom. Of course it didn't matter that Neville and Hermione were close to completing the Quick Lightning and starting on the Thunder-Light Vibration while he was still completing the Whirlwind Illusion; no, definitely not.

"Tell you what Ron, I'll see if Neville will consent to a duel with you. No spells, only the Whirlwind Illusion; how's that?" Ron finally agreed, just as Neville walked in with Harry just as Neville was saying, "I'm sure of it Harry, it was a ball! Definitely a ball!" Luna quickly let them know there were others in the room, "Neville, could you do me a favor?" Neville, the obliging person he was, quickly agreed to a match.

"Whirlwind Illusion and Inner Universe understanding only; you will not use anything further than that. No spells, no killing, no physical weapons. You may begin." Ron jumped immediately, using the Whirlwind to speed his movements, "Whirlwind Turn and slice!" Neville evaded gently, "Whirlwind Illusion. Rising calm, Whirlwind Palm." Ron turned just in time to take the open palm strike to the chest."

"That's cheating! Turning kick of the Whirlwind!" Ron launched into a spiral of power directly at Neville; unsurprisingly, Neville didn't react accordingly, "Whirlwind Illusion, Illusion saber." Ron again sliced trough air, and got tagged on his right shoulder by the saber. Harry announced the hit, "2-0 to Neville. Just 3 more Ron, hope you still have it in you."

That stunned Ron, such a short time and he'd already taken two hits. He knew the importance of a hit; in chess, just one good take and you'd lost. He calmed down and analyzed the battle so far; he attacked at the best of his abilities whenever he could, but Neville seemed to evade his all the time. Was he that fast? Taking a last gamble, Ron switched tactics and stood his ground, waiting.

Neville smiled, Ron learned fast; "Wind Illusion, aerial shower." Like all the other attacks and strikes, this was a softer strike that was more an insult to the opponent than anything else, but for this fight, with just the Whirlwind to work with, it was good. Ron had indeed learned from his earlier mistake and used the Whirlwind Illusion to hide himself as much as possible. However, his ability to utilize the Whirlwind was not as great as Neville's and so he quickly ran out of room to run and got tagged; fortunately for him, Ron managed to get in a tag of his own with a Wind Cutter technique that compressed air to form a blunt knife at least.

Harry noted this and clapped his hands, "Alright, Neville wins 3-1; Ron got in one tag at the last moment before Neville got his own in. Every fight here is important not because of the proving of power, but because you are given the opportunity to learn. Neville took the softer stance and waited for Ron to attack, and Ron learned this at the end. Good fight guys."

Ron and Neville bowed and turned, then noticing they actually had a small crowd of spectators, "Ah, sorry Harry, you're right; Nev's way ahead of me." Harry smiled; yes, Ron was learning, "that's right Ron, but you'll get there soon. Practice well, you have potential." He turned to the rest of the room, "right then, we've just witnessed a good display of understanding of the Whirlwind Illusion formula. As we will soon be splitting up for the winter holidays, I decided we'd take a break from the usual practice.

"What we will be doing today, is exploring the different levels of strength, and the various realms of power." Everyone grabbed cushions, and soon everyone was clustered round a large circle, where Harry waved his hands and diagrams came up before he started speaking, "Now, we of course first have the level of attaining a Spirit Sword. I personally feel everyone here has the potential for that, even if not for going further.

"The Spirit Sword on its own is very powerful, if used properly it can easily go against a solid reductor curse, just not so often. Then next level involves a combination of power of the sword and that of your internal energies; this is known as the Amalgamate of Sword and Body." The diagram expanded to show the integration of sword power and bodily energy flows. Hermione raised a question here, "If the power to create the sword resides in you, how come the energy actually reintegrates itself?" Harry smiled, "It doesn't. It's true that the energy originates in you, but when you attain the spirit sword, it's like an overflowing of power. This power then coagulates outside your body and forms the Spirit Sword.

"That it can be summoned is only because the power originates from you, and not that it goes out into the ambient energy. This becomes much more so when you reach the next level, which is that of Celestial Forces and Man Amalgamation. In this, you integrate energy from the surroundings with yourself, and is a changing force in your Spirit Weapon. Whereas the Body and Sword combination produces a stifling aura that causes fear in everyone around, the Ambiance and Man combination stills that volatility and inspires an air of respect."

Neville then raised a question, "so exactly how do we get there?" Harry frowned at that, "I'm not sure. I haven't actually gone further than the Body and Sword Amalgamate, though I believe I'm nearing the next level. It is actually an almost unique path to breakthroughs; the top 2 exponents went through a form of realization, while I went through a power surge handling to gain my level. Most others just keep practicing their school of Arts and eventually make the breakthrough.

"That is the level that most don't make. The transition from Spirit Sword to Body and Sword are fairly close levels. If you have a mark on your forehead, it changes; like mine changes. Otherwise, you'll get your own mark when you reach the level. The Celestial Forces Amalgamate strength also produces a visible aura that can be controlled more tightly as you advance in control and understanding. I believe it actually stands a fair Crutatious or two at once at its highest levels; but I'll let you know when I get there.

"The level after that I believe is commonly confused. Some think it's either Heaven and Man as One, or Man and Earth as one. Man and Earth is actually the higher level, because the Aura of 9 Heavens that is accessed through Heaven and Man Amalgamate has a finite number of uses. The Aura basically heals you to full health and power as long as you're alive enough to use it; when applied directly to the body, the strength level again changes your Spirit Weapon, and boosts your power output by a factor of between 2 and 5 depending on your level.

"This strength is most useful with multiple enemies. Though the earlier strengths allow you to attack several at once, it greatly diminishes the effectiveness of the power. Instead, the Aura allows you to split more power among more opponents." Someone asked from the back, "So we're simply applying more power?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Yes. The Aura allows you to heal much more as well, so yes you can fight more."

Harry looked around, he could tell that many didn't think they had a chance of getting to this level and so didn't feel they had a stake in this. He himself knew the feeling, not believing he'd ever get as powerful as Xing Ling or Chi Xue, which he had a chance at now. He studied his audience again, "I know the feeling that you'll never get to that stage, but even if you don't, you'll at least know what you're up against if you do go up against someone using it.

"On the other hand, most don't go so far up if they can help it. I haven't ever used a high power if I can win without it. Any way, the last one, Man and Earth, is actually Man, Nature, and Heaven as One. It is the absolute hardest to get to and only Xing Ling and rumored Xuan Hua Hui Kuan have gotten there. Xing Ling believes there's a higher level, but nobody knows about it yet. As far as she knows, the strength level allows almost constant healing in a fight, though she can't use it for too long yet."

Everyone seemed to twitch again, "constant healing? Isn't that a cheating thing?" Harry didn't know who it was, but he himself shared the sentiment, "actually, because it can be only used for a short time, you just have to hold on long enough and you'll get a chance to get a good hit in." He glanced round, it was quite a bit to take in, "Alright I know I've given you quite an amount to take in, so just keep training over the holidays, and I'll see you after alright?"

Kwangkwangkwang

"You ready Hermione?"

"Just a minute Harry."

"Right, now hold on tight." Harry closed his eyes and concentrated; it was very different taking someone along by Celestial Teleportation, and took a lot more power. Still, his practically immense power core allowed it.

"Wow Harry, don't knock why don't you?"

Hemione turned round and saw the a purple haired woman with the largest bust she'd ever seen in the arms of a handsome young man wearing, well, practically nothing. Of course, that the woman was nearly naked didn't actually make a difference, really. Harry however, seemed to keep his wits better, "Sorry about that Chan, I haven't had too much practice at dual teleportation. Let us know when and we'll come back." And he steered Hermione out the cave.

"Well, that's Zi Yan, the Western White Tiger and her romantic partner, Wang Chan."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 11

11th July 2005

"Oh my god Harry, that was just _so_ embarrassing! I mean, to walk in on someone just about having sex! And you just smile and grin like it's nothing?" they'd just finished speaking with Zi Yan, and Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that she'd walked in on someone so close to doing the deed. Harry laughed again, "Zi Yan's like that. I think her philosophy must be 'if you have it, flaunt it' she's never been worried about having people see her showing affection to Chan, so I really don't think there's anything wrong with it.

Flashback Start…

"Harry dear, c'mon in now. I've been waiting to meet this smartie you say could actually come to par with what I expect from an heir." Harry grinned and pulled Hermione in, "You'll have to go easy on her, she's not used to public displays of affection at that level I'm afraid." The voluptuous woman chuckled, "Not broken her in yet? Chi Xue thinks you could be _the_ ladies man if you'd only let yourself.

"Now then young lady, tell me what you know…" Harry walked to the cliff where Wang Chan was studying the scenery, "You know Harry, I sometimes wonder if peace and quiet is overrated." Harry almost laughed out loud, but managed to catch himself, "it depends on the person actually. To someone who's spent a long time in loud noise environment, the peace and quiet would be welcome.

"But to the man without that upbringing, the stillness around him becomes unnerved and restless. Much like us I suppose; Xue Wu's most recent pupil has been switched at Hogwarts, and I believe is under orders to kill me. I haven't the time to ask Senior Wu myself, so if it's possible, could you let him know and at the same time pass along my apologies and deepest condolences?" Wang Chan nodded, "Xue Wu knows already that his pupil's gone somewhere she shouldn't be, and has been expecting the worst for a while.

"I will let him know his fears were founded and that he doesn't need to fear her returning. On the other hand, he's already thinking of a new heir. He needs someone with an even nature, a good head on his shoulders and a solid grounding; any ideas?" Harry frowned, there were few actually like that at all, and the only ones he knew of weren't exactly the most level headed, "No I don't; the only one I would say possibly I think would be better with Phoenix. He lost his twin a long time ago, but now I've brought his late twin's power and essence into the living side of the equation. I believe phoenix will find him a joy to teach. If he's rejected though, I will find some way to bring him to Senior Wu for testing."

Flashback End…

"Harry! Where are we going now? I _do not_ want to see anyone else screwing around." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Now that her physical puberty was gone, her magical puberty was beginning, and her body was slowly preparing itself. While the actual process wouldn't start before Easter, her body was already starting to prepare slowly such that Hermione didn't notice her chest filling even after it should have stopped in human terms.

"No Herms, we're going to Japan. I wrote your parents and they said they had planned to take you to Japan over the holidays. I told them to go any way, and you'd join them there; they're staying at the Sheriton, so I'll get you there quickly, hold on." A moment later, the were standing in an alcove of the lobby, and Harry ushered her up to the room. A quick wandless alohamora and he instructed her to remain in there till her parents showed up, "I'll be around at some point, your parents know. See you soon." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and disapparated.

………………………………………………

"Harry, mate! Wondered when you'd get here you know, Gran's upset I don't know how that knowledge will help, so I'm hoping you'll explain now that you're here." Neville had been reading the _Prophet_ when Harry appeared, "No time Nev, took longer with Hermione than I anticipated and I've got a contingency worked out on you. Let's go." He grabbed Neville's arm and with a swirl of wind they disappeared. Just about that time, Neville's Gran came round the corner, "Neville? Was that you? Silly boy, always disappearing."

"Harry! Where are we, mate? I don't recognize anything here." Neville turned round and round in wonder; they were in Australia and on a large cliff. Neville eventually slowed his spinning enough to notice a strange kind of carving on the mountain face across from them, "What's that? It looks like a bird of some kind." Harry laughed, "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you'd notice at all. That's the Celestial Mark of the Phoenix; it denotes the location of the Secret Caverns belonging to a particular Creature.

"Green Dragon Pool has a dragon inscription on it, White Tiger Ridge has a tiger mark on it, Jet Tortise Garden has a pond shaped like its namesake. I've never seen Golden Nymph's, but that guy's a weirdo any way; this is Phoenix Aerie, and is home to the current holder, Celestial Red Phoenix, currently known simply as Phoenix. As a first test, you have to float over, or fly over, this gap; if you make it, Phoenix will test you. If not, we meet her any way, then I take you on the contingency." Neville's face turned grim, "Lets see what I can do then."

Concentrating hard, Neville slowly lifted off the ground buoyed by wind currents. The strain was starting to really show when Neville got past ¾ of the gap, but he wasn't giving up yet; slowly but surely he got nearer and nearer to the other side, and finally collapsed at the feet of a woman clad in yellows and reds with short red hair and a flame mark on her forehead. Harry floated over and pushed a restorative potion into his hands, "drink up, you need it."

He grinned and looked over at the woman in front of them; on closer inspection, she had red eyes in the way Harry's were green and a definite woman's body to cap it. Neville managed to look up, "Hi, you are?" she laughed, "I definitely wish I'd known my own name, instead of the generic 'phoenix' name that comes with it. I see potential in you young man, but just that. You seem to have a block on it though, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "like me he has blocks on his power. I personally wouldn't remove them yet, so you can get used to a good measure of control. When he comes of age he will receive a power surge because the Longbottom properties will recognize him as the new head, and his blocks will break under the forces from both outside and inside. If there're any problems let me know. I will be going back to speak with his grandmother, but I'll be back for you when you gran goes to Saint Mungos. Have fun."

………

"Mr. Potter! This is indeed a surprise; how exactly did you get past the wards?" Harry had entered the Longbottom Manor via Dragon Travel, as he called it, and quickly found Neville's grandmother. Now he was wondering exactly how much he should tell her, "Mrs. Longbottom, it is an honor to finally meet you, who brought Neville up to be the man he is. I in fact learned a new school of skills which allow me to bypass any and all wards, depending on my intent.

"I am in fact here because of your grandson. Firstly, I must assure you that he is in no danger, or at least less danger than I was at the start of last summer vacation. You see, Professor Dumbledore has been withholding a lot from me and I needed a way to serve my own means. That led me to this new school of power, where I spent last summer. As with things here, there are titles there that command and demand a high level of respect and power. For one of them there is a certain set of criteria that match Neville almost perfectly.

"That is the reason I was here earlier to take him there. I happen to know the current holder of the title, and she has agreed to train him as her heir. Of course there are rules regarding what happens if she deems incapable of upholding her legacy, which is incredible, but Neville is not the type to qualify for those punishments. It is also the reason he will not be around for the remainder of the holiday, though I will bring him to Saint Mungo's while you're there so he may visit his parents. Please understand that we are at war, and he needs to be able to protect himself.

"Furthermore, I recommend that the wards on the Manor be increased. Firstly there is no Anti-Animagus Warding which is important because Voldemort has several Animagi in his ranks. Secondly the power core of the Manor has no clear linkage with which to fully power any of the ancient wards that still exist. When Neville comes of age I recommend that you fully instruct him of the workings of the wards." Erika Longbottom studied the Potter head carefully, "Very well then, I look forward to seeing my grandson not too soon. You may leave."

………

"Harry my boy! Good to see you again. It's been terribly boring for me you know? All the ladies have been doing is talk and talk about all these complicated things that I've no idea about; can I buy you a drink? I'm sure you've never tried the cold Sake before; horrid on the teeth, but very good nonetheless." Harry was in the lounge with Mr. Granger because Hermione and her mother were discussing things privately.

Things went quietly for a while, with Hermione's father pestering Harry about the intricacies of magical society, "I've little interest in the magical theories and what not; that's Juveina's department. I'm more interested in how you people manage without electricity, for example." Harry laughed at that, "Oh I know someone who'd just love to spend an entire week just discussing the differences between our two societies. Unfortunately he's not within easy reach just now, so it'll have to wait."

Conversation eventually sobered up, "So Harry, what do you think of Hermione?" Harry almost choked on his drink, "I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about. Hermione and I are just friends right now, I don't even know if she's even remotely attracted to me in the romantic sense." John laughed, "Well you should get on with it. It'd be so cute with both of you initialed HP; I still get the wrong towel sometimes even after all this while married, since Juv and I are both JG." He paused at that and seemed to contemplate, "in fact, it's HJP not just HP. Hermione's middle name is Jane."

Harry frowned; it sounded like John was somewhat past drunk, "C'mon John, we should get you upstairs; Juv is probably getting worried about you." Mr. Granger seemed highly affronted at that, "of course not, she's not a worrywart. I'm where Hermione gets her worrying genes from; her studying genes came from Juv!" he nearly missed a step and Harry waved his hands, spelling John not to lose his footings and follow him slowly, "Well it's nearly time for bed and you need your rest. Have a good rest and I'll be round in a few days for dinner."

Harry wrung his hands once more altering the spell to take John to his room saftely before apparating up there silently, "Herms? You're father seems to have drunk a bit much, he'll be up soon and I must be going. See you soon."

………

"Excellent, Luscious, I've been looking for this book for a while now. There exist several rituals and spells in here which I will enact over the course of a year before I destroy Harry Potter. You may go, remember to tell your son he will be Marked soon." A skeletal, demonic looking creature sat on a stone throne, browsing a large tome, eyes glowing every now and then as he came across certain entertaining or invigorating spells.

"Later for this; Avery, bring in the entertainment!" masked and cloaked figures had started appearing, and one of them moved to the door of the throne room, pulling in a group of 10 people of whom 8 were female of varying ages. The dark lord gazed at them with amusement, "let the games begin!"

The following scene has been censored for all audiences, regardless of age. We therefore pick up when it has ended…

"Nott, clear the mess; the rest of you, let in the new one. Crabbe, prepare the entrances for our other members. We must make our new inductee welcome, must we not?" As the unnamed Death Eaters vanished the bones and flesh littering the floor, Nott and Crabbe left to fulfill their assigned tasks with a retarded, "yes me lord." Voldemort scowled at their retreating backs, he didn't know why he kept them around.

Sure they were physically powerful, and they could magically kill and torture perfectly well for Death eaters, but even Wormtail could do that. Sighing, he turned his attention to the girl that had just entered and thrown Nott to the side with a push of her hand, "get your hands off me you scum." He smiled; she looked exactly like Blaise Zabini, but that was where the similarities ended. This one had an evil air to her and radiated power and menace whereas the original didn't have the amount of power, and exuded an aura of neutrality.

"I see someone believes she's powerful. Come girl, while waiting for the other, lets see if you are as good at other things."

………

Not too long later, the Death Eaters were assembled, watching their lord and master testing the newest inductee in the newest manner. Bellatrix LeStrangle was livid, but as her master had told her not to do anything, she settled for snarling furiously. Voldemort released one last burst of power and released his hold on the girl, who stumbled to the centre of the circle created by the assembled.

Voldemort gazed round before speaking, "we today welcome Xuan Mao. According to her she is familiar with the abilities that Harry Potter presently uses, but is under such enchantment as to be unable to tell us details. As we will be inducting her tonight, I invite any one of you to test her as is our norm." Bellatrix immediately stepped forward, "with you permission master?" He favored her with a nod.

Bella instantly threw a spread of bludgeoning and blasting hexes before jumping to the side and letting off with a nasty spread of dark curses. Xuan, on the other hand, put her hands out in front of her and a sword materialized. Colored in grays and blacks, it was twisted into a spiral of sorts, even though it had obvious cutting edges to it. She frowned at the oncoming spells and made her move, "the 9th Level of Yuan Yin." A slashing motion destroyed the first batch of spells through her sword aura and deflected most of the dark curses.

A bone smasher got through though, but she moved quickly enough to escape with nothing more than a broken little toe. Shifting to her other foot, she quickly threw herself at Bellatrix; while not entirely dangerous to her in a real fight, Bella had the advantage at range because the PanGuHunYuan Dictum didn't work with ranged attacks unlike most other sects. Bella threw up a powerful shield but Xuan destroyed it with several quick sword strokes. Planting her palm on Bella's head, she made her final call, "Pan Gu Thunder Vibration!"

A flash of light, a clearing of Death Eater eyes, and the assembled applauded loudly. Bellatrix was one of the most powerful among them, and she was now embedded in the wall behind her. Her jaw looked cracked, and one of her arms was bent at an odd angle; she seemed merely unconscious apart from the bruises and bleeding cuts that littered her now exposed body. To the assembled males, her body still held much of the allure that it once held, but their attention was swiftly trained back on the inductee kneeling before the throne.

"You are powerful as I have foreseen; rise, and show me your wand fore arm." Xuan kept her head down and did as she was commanded. Voldemort's eyes danced over the pale smooth skin before enunciated the spell, "Moresmoredre Incandes!" the mark burned her and she threw her head back. When the burning wore off, a snake's head was left, marring her perfect skin, "thank you, my lord." Voldemort laughed loud and long.

………

"So you understand son? He must be taken out early and from range." Luscious Malfoy was practically screaming at his son who was doing his best to take all that in, estimate the Potter wealth, and imagine the Weaselette's birthday suit all at the same time. Frowning at the realization that his father was still talking, he decided he had to respond, "Of course father, I understand."

"Now show me, complete power control at range. Draco jumped back, pulled out her wand, and began blasting powerful curses that bordered on dark.

An hour later, utterly exhausted and panting, Luscious Malfoy called a stop, "Very good. Let us hope you can keep this up against Potter. The dark lord informed me you will soon be marked; do not disappoint me, the consequences will be dire." with that, he swiftly left the room leaving Draco on the floor trying to regain his feet and breathing. Slowly, he put his hand up far enough to snap his fingers and summon his elves to bring him to his chambers.

………

Not too far away, an aged Headmaster was discussing things with his Deputy, "So Minerva, where exactly is Harry right now? I'm quite certain I put a tracking charm on him." Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes; she had no idea why the dear esteemed Dean of Hogwarts was so intent on finding Potter. In her opinion, Harry had long proved he was capable of taking care of his own and didn't need the Order's constant cover.

"Really Albus, he has already shown he can cover his own back without us worrying about him. I really don't see why you're making such a mess over this. Only the best would actually notice minor or monitoring spells placed on them, and Harry must have because he's last placed to be on the moon. Now surely you're actually going to realize that he's no longer a boy Albus?"

Dumbledore frowned; it was actually possible to be on the moon, but why would Harry go there? Shaking his head, he brought his mind back to the present; no, it was more important that Harry stay under his supervision because only he knew what Voldemort was capable of.

Minerva McGonagall snorted, just like Albus to assume so many things, "I warn you Albus, nothing good can come of it if you go after Harry. Let him come to you instead; and while we're on it, the charm has now placed him in Siberia. Good day." She whirled round and left the Headmaster to his musings.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 12

"Good morning all, we will have our first round of eliminations later this week, and the standings are such. Seeded 16th we have Lavender Brown, 15th we have Blaise Zabini, 14th is Pavarti Patil, 13th is Milicent Bulstrode. As the fourth quartile, the best among them will face the third's champion which is made up of 12th seeded Cho Chang, joined by Luna Lovegood at 11th, 10th is Hannah Abbot, and 9th we have Draco Malfoy." It was the first morning back at Hogwarts from the Christmas holidays and everyone was excited.

Harry and Hermione had been on time this time, as were the other Celestial practitioners. Harry himself had spent some time in Dragon Cavern working on his spiritual mastery and had advanced substantially. He knew the second quartile was made up completely of Professors, while he himself was in the top set. He was slightly upset that Ron hadn't made it in, but then again there were more important things. For example, he'd noticed that Blaise Zabini had started to _feel_ different from her usual self.

At first he thought it was a magical growth spurt; but that had been proven wrong later on when he'd brushed past her in a corridor and something had sparked. He briefly entertained thoughts of the proverbial romantic spark, but dismissed that almost immediately when he examined the energy interaction and felt a kind of affinity for it. Studying it further, he noticed a tinge to it that he immediately associated with Xue Wu, who had stopped over at Celestial Dragon Lake on his way.

That had sealed it for him, which was why he was certain Blaise was in fact the missing Xuan Mao, earlier chosen as the heir to the PanGuHunYuan Dictum. It further explained the sudden vicious attacks seen in "Blaise's" duels that brought her just into the final rounds from mid level rankings. Harry was brought out of his musings by Dumbledore speaking again, "Yes congratulations all of you. But we have the second quartile made up of Professors Flitwick, Minerva, Snape, and myself, not in that particular order."

Most of the hall applauded, but it was somewhat marred by the mutterings that flew through the hall about having an all-professor group. Not many had actually faced the professors, mostly the younger duelers who'd gotten dueling practice and lessons from them. Albus didn't let it stop him though, and plowed on, "in the top quartile, we have seeded 4th, Hermione Granger. Joining them is Neville Longbottom at 3rd, 2nd is Ginny Weasley, and seeded first, we have Harry Potter."

The Great Hall again exploded in applause; mostly from the Gryffindors for their house taking all 4 top spots, while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff applauded the skill required to get there politely. At the Slytherian table though, Malfoy was loudly complaining about Gryffindors getting favored, and most of his house-mates were backing him with jeers and sneers directed at the Gryffindors. Dumbledore quickly put an end to the excitedness though, "Now that we're done with that, to your classes all of you; Harry please come to my office."

…………………

Harry hardly got to the Headmaster's office when the man himself entered, "Harry my boy, good to see you so well. I take it you had a good breakfast?" Harry blinked, that was definitely not the reason he'd been called here. He sighed, just instinctively and through his partial empathy, he knew that Dumbledore had called him for a more sinister reason that Harry had no interest in.

"Cut to the chase Headmaster, you know as well as I do that you've not called me here for small talk. And before you defend yourself, I know in absolute terms, as you do. So if you could please get on with it, I have a Defense class I do not want to miss." Albus sank slightly and lost the twinkle in his eye, "very well; I missed you when you went to Gringgots, and after that I was just too tied up for anything more. I had intended to tell you that you were to stay in Grimmauld Place, but then you stayed at Hogwarts so that was fine.

"Unfortunately, it appears you didn't really stay in Hogwarts more than 12 hours and instead totally disappeared. I don't know how you got out of Hogwarts without the wards warning me, but I must at this point impress upon you again the importance of staying safe and out of Voldemort's reach. You now know as well as I do what your destiny is and in order to fulfill that you must remain here." Harry almost exploded at that, but managed to control himself.

Instead, he stood up, his green robes adding to the effect of his height, "You seem to be senile, old man. I clearly showed you at the very start of term that I have changed in a way that even you couldn't counter. I got an answer out of you that you wanted to use as a bargaining chip without even moving a finger, then produced a sword without magic, which even with you couldn't. While I agree that I haven't seen as much of Voldemort as you have, I can tell you right away that he's no longer the same.

"In fact, he now has an ally from my world; and his ally is powerful. If you were smarter, you'd have told me about the prophecy in my first year, leading to proper training that would have allowed me to actually survive better when Voldemort was reborn. In fact, Pettigrew would probably have been caught that night instead of returning to Tom's side. You have no idea where I was and yet can preach to me about safety. What do you know about safety when one of your own students was switched over the holidays without you realizing it, even now?"

Harry's right hand flashed out, and the Headmaster's breathing hitched; there on Harry's index and middle fingers, were the house rings to two of the Wizarding world's oldest houses, Black and Potter, "Don't even think of asking how. You knew this would happen, and yet you wish to take up further confrontations against me; I out mass the Malfoy wealth 3 times over, without even taking into account relics and artifacts; I who hold the original Hogwarts Seal that is keyed to the real wards of Hogwarts. You don't get it do you? Well I encourage you to think about it."

Harry flicked his hand and the door burst open, and he floated down silently, leaving the present Headmaster with his head in his hands wondering where he went wrong.

…………………

"Potter you're late! Professor, he should be given detention or something shouldn't he?" Malfoy just couldn't miss the chance to point out Harry's shortcomings. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted before proceeding to Remus's desk and speaking to him quietly, "I was delayed with the Headmaster, though as a side note I'd watch your dealings with him very carefully." Professor Lupin nodded and gestured him back to his seat before beginning his lesson.

"Today class, we will be working on your hand to hand work first, then continue on to some spell revision and then some dueling practice. We've been going through basic punches and kicks, no doubt some of you know more. I will partner you up with a better student to help you improve, in the idea of worst getting best; listen up."

Harry ended up with Malfoy, who couldn't wait for the whistle, and started throwing punches wildly at Harry. Absently, Harry thought it vaguely resembled a Drunken Fist variant that Xing Yun had described to him once, though very sloppy. Instinctively dodging the fists and occasionally feet, Harry tapped spots on Malfoy's body in an effort to get him to close his defenses, "C'mon Malfoy, your defense is none existent, I could beat you in my sleep!"

Almost expectedly, Draco cried out, "fight like a man Potter, you can't hit me even if you tried!" Harry grinned, "If you say so, wimp." Harry suddenly drove forward with a side of his hand against Malfoy's chest; that was all it took to bring Malfoy totally out of it, "I'm done Professor, he asked for it. I'll revive him later." Remus nodded and turned back to watch the rest while Harry took Ron and Pavarti aside to prevent either from blowing up.

…………………

"Harry, good to see you; I didn't get a chance earlier, but I need to ask you a few things about the Celestial Arts stuff. See, Phoenix actually didn't teach me much, instead she left me on my own a lot while contemplating stuff, care to explain it?" it was the end of the day and Neville had caught Harry before he went up to the dorm. Harry was puzzled by the question because Phoenix was actually rather excitable when it came to the spiritual arts.

"Hmmm, I can't be too sure, but I can offer a few ideas as to why. The first is her back ground; previously she could consult with her twin, who isn't around anymore. Back then they'd discuss it and decide what was best, then implement it whereas now it's just her and she's not used to making decisions without someone to consult with that she trusts that much. So she could be contemplating any number of things based on that idea.

"The second possibility is that while she is set on teaching you but does not know how to. Even if Red was still around, he couldn't help her since they were trained at the same time. My guess is that because there's only ever been one method of teaching the Red Phoenix method of cultivation, she has no idea how to. From my point of view it is good that you're versed in the Heavenly way, but that actually complicates her decision. My solution would be to start you on the Phoenix Arrow Formulae and Phoenix Real Body Formula straight away instead of going through the initial stages which are handled in the Heavenly Way.

"The last one could be that you arrival has triggered some sort of memory or thinking form in her mind that has caused her to undergo some sort of introspection. As far as I know it isn't unusual for it to happen to Phoenixes, so there's nothing to worry about there. In fact, there's nothing to worry about any way because it all depends on her; and knowing Phoenix, she'll have something good ironed out for you by summer. Though I wouldn't expect you to get past the Real Body Formula before 7th Year, it is still powerful." Neville nodded, his fears allayed, and turned to go up to the dormitories when Harry called him back, "Just so you know, Phoenix hasn't been around real people before the Dream Cloud assault that I told you about, so if she seems somewhat ignorant don't worry about it."

Hermione had listened in, and was particularly worried, "What about me? Will Zi Yan require all that time to come up with something for me?" Harry laughed softly, "No Hermy, she won't. The thing about the Red Phoenix that may hold Neville back is that they're picked at birth and separated. For you, Zi Yan has spent so much time with Wang Chan that I wouldn't be surprised if they've worked the complete Heavenly Way Heart Sutra into the Dual Hearts Formula, healing and all."

Hermione was totally confused now; all she knew about the Heavenly Way was the Whirlwind Illusion, Quick Lightning, and Thunder-Light Vibration. She hadn't known about any healing and Harry saw it in her expression, "Yes there is. Just that I don't know about it; what I learnt from Xing Yun about the Heavenly Way was the three that I've taught you. However, he also told me about various healing arts and other things that were within the complete Heart Sutra but not mentioned within the initial Celestial Dragon Formula so I wasn't allowed to learn them.

"Any way, we should go to sleep; tomorrow are the playoff selections and you _are_ looking to do well aren't you?" Hermione looked scandalized that she might not want to do her best, and nodded before hurrying up the stairs.

…………………

The selections indeed came quickly, and the Great Hall was soon cleared for 4 raised platforms so the duelers of each group could match wands. Harry was first up against Hermione in their group, Draco lined up against Cho in his, Dumbledore stood across from Filius, and Milicent Bulstrode faced off with Lavender.

At the bell, movement started almost immediately; Harry jumped and waved his hands almost wildly, and all of a sudden a dozen stunners flew at Hermione. For her part, she did well in staying calm and powering up both a wind elemental shield and a shield charm, though one got through and caught her on the arm. Thankfully, the spread weakened the individual stunners and being caught on the shoulder let Hermione stay awake and upright.

Her own counter attack consisted of a leg-locking curse, a redactor curse, a stunning hex, and followed up by a wind elemental palm strike. Harry nodded his respect for her almost ingenious display that would have worked against most other opponents; he wasn't like them though, and opened up with another volley of spells. He first went through 3 quick disarming hexes, several vision impairing jinxes, and followed up with a Thunder-Light Vibration. Hermione was up at the level with him for about a second, and then was thrown back, where her wand was quickly summoned by Harry. The enchantment that decided winner and loser gave Harry the wind and he pulled Hermione to her feet and gave her a hug, "Good effort."

Cho and Draco traded powerful hexes and jinxes from a distance right from the start, but Draco eventually proved to be the more powerful. Cho went to several minor hexes and jinxes at the start, but was soon forced to move to several higher level hexes and curses. Draco then revved the proverbial engine, and they were soon exchanging dangerously powerful curses. Draco threw in several semi-dark curses that would have raised a few eyebrows, but eventually overcame Cho's defenses with several well placed reductor curses followed up by a disarming jinx.

Albus had his hands full with Filius, who dueled like the champion he was; leaping all over the paced with self-charming methods, the diminutive Charms Master evaded nearly all the spells thrown at him, till a wand binding jinx against the stunning hex threw his timing and was disarmed by Dumbledore. They shared a laugh as they walked off the platform, but Harry knew what they were laughing about.

In his spare time, Harry had been looking over Hogwarts Library's contents, and found several dueling records, including the last one Professor Flitwick won against Dumbledore. There was a clear photo of how the tiny dueling champion had timed a jump to coincide with a charged stunning hex that caught Albus in his blind spot. Unable to dodge, the now Headmaster had fallen to Filius, who had retired from dueling right after that, remaining the only person to beat Dumbledore in the circuit. The report had gone on with a memory replay of the match, and Harry now noticed the almost identical display that the two Professors had put up; apparently the Headmaster actually could learn new things.

Between Lavender and Milicent, Harry was undecided. He felt that while Milicent was larger and probably had a larger magical reserve to use, Lavender was small and quicker and could probably evade a bit better. The down side was that Milicent was not as fast as Lavender, while the smaller girl was not as skilled or powerful as Milicent. All in all though, Harry didn't pay too much attention because he knew who'd move on from that group. Lavender eventually won with a Leg-locking hex and a disarming spell.

…………………

The second round quickly started, and Harry grinned right back at Ginny's focused gaze. Almost unexpectedly, she dashed sideways, trailing a wave of hexes and jinxes of all sorts. Harry took a moment to admire the rainbow-like colors before putting up a wide spread shield that covered him completely; the spells crashed into his shield, but quickly fizzled out. Ginny quickly tired and Harry got her with a good stunning hex before reviving her and giving her a hug, "Bit hasty there eh?"

Meanwhile, Albus faced Professor Snape, so Harry didn't bother with it. He paid more attention to Draco against Hannah. Eerily similarly to his own duel with Ginny, Draco went for wave after wave of powerful curses and hexes. Hannah held on for a while, but began to tire; Harry suspected Malfoy had some other power source but didn't have any proof. Hannah moved to lower power shields to keep up her rate of blocking, hoping for a chance to return fire, but Draco didn't let up and managed to get a disarming hex under her guard.

Harry sighed; he hadn't realized the lack of physical ability in the DA and resolved to cure that as soon as possible. There wasn't much more to watch now though, Pavarti had proven to be better at spell work in the DA, so she would beat Lavender, but "Blaise" would move on he knew; the Headmaster was easily the best of the professors group, so there wasn't any doubt from there. He himself had won two, and needed just one more to move on.

He wasn't doubtful of his win; neither of his two earlier opponents had undergone any real training in the Celestial Arts, so they really couldn't hope to beat him that way, which was probably the only way they could. He grinned privately though, when they'd mastered the basics of their respective specialties the contest would be spectacular. Though he knew he could beat them, it was probably only through his earlier start on internal energy.

…………………

Harry turned and stepped back onto the platform just as Neville stepped up. From his own arena, Draco called out, "what's Longbottom doing there? This dueling competition's not for weaklings!" Neville turned round, glared at Draco and conjured a rock that he threw at the blond; not expecting it, Malfoy just barely managed to evade it and by then the dueling had started.

Neither Harry nor Neville made any move for several seconds, staring each other down instead. Neville snapped first, and flew forward with extraordinary speed and went for a combination of palm strikes, "Wind Illusion Strike, Quick Lightning Palm, Thungder-Light Vibration!" Harry was surprised at the amount of power required to generate a combination strike at such speeds, but matched as best he could, "Sky Dragon Flaming Hands."

Neville leapt back and readied his next try, "Quick Exploding Spurt!" Harry was impressed that Neville could pull off this as well, and went to his own protection, "Celestial Dragon Dipper." A green shield screen formed around him and took the exploding lines that Neville directed at him; unperturbed, he kicked it up another notch, "Thunder Whirlwind Vibrating Illusion!" This Harry hadn't heard of before, but was a good sign of Neville's progress; Harry studied it quickly and found slight elements of the Quick Lightning in it as well, and was forced to move up a notch himself, "Blazing Sun Formla: Blazing Energy!"

It was not fully mastered on Harry's part, and he'd only reached the eighth level of the formula, but he sensed Neville's skill was just basic in level. The Blazing Energy formula from the Blazing Sun formula was an improvement on the Celestial Dragon Dipper. Whereas the Dipper gave one a shield that absorbed damage, the Blazing Energy created its own aura that dampened the damaging effects before they reached a shield of fire. Neville's attack was no different, and the shield held.

Neville was stunned, that was his best and Harry had yet something else to cope with it? Harry noticed his opponent's stunned reaction and sympathized, "That was the second part of the Celestial Dragon Formula. I've mastered the initial section of the Celestial Solar Dragon, Celestial Sky Dragon, and Celestial Heaven's Dragon Path, combined into the Celestial Cosmos Formula. The second section is the Blazing Sun Formula that includes the Blazing Energy Formula I've just shown you. In congratulations for forcing me to use it, I will show you another Blazing Sun formula.

"Blazing Sun Formula, Sacred Dragon Fire Thunderbolt!" Harry loosed the dangerous bolt of energy at Neville, and followed it closely. As he expected, Neville managed to block or deflect most of it and was stunned momentarily by the rest, just enough time for Harry to dash forward, "Solar Shock of the Blazing Sun!" Neville landed on the ground, charred and unconscious. Harry frowned, "Madam Pomfrey, he has slight burns on his skin, some cuts on his arms, but the rest of him should be fine."

Harry turned and watched in amazement as Luna duelled Draco to a standstill. The blond pureblood was shocked that this weirdo was actually matching him. Harry, though, realized that Luna's power reserves were flagging and she'd lose. Casting a mild shield around her that would activate when she lost in some way, he turned to watch Blaise toy with Pavarti.

Blaise held back a lot, and eventually Pavarti exhausted herself. Blaise, however, then began displaying Celestial Arts that Harry knew she shouldn't have known if the real Blaise had been there. There was a flash and Pavarti was thrown back and Blaise advanced swiftly, suddenly igniting a sword previously non-existant in her hands. Harry wrung his hands seemingly in dismay, but in truth cast a charm that caused Pavarti to be merely disarmed and thrown back instead of cleaved when the sword completed it's downward arc.

As he predicted, Pavarti was thrown way off the dueling stage and caught by Seamus. The victory went to Blaise, but as the result was announced, Harry shared a knowing glare with her. He had an idea of where she now stood on the Celestial scale, and she knew where her biggest challenge would come from. Harry gave her a pitying stare and left the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N

Right, I've yet to re-read this, and the previous 2 chapters. I put them up because my study-mates are arguing over something weird (weird to me, they're girls) so I couldn't properly concentrate. Anyway, I'm going to put the duelling things on hold for a while and go for some H/Hr fluff, so if you were hoping for some other nice stuff (Holy Dragon Heavens Blast comes to mind here) then you'll have to wait. I'll have to consult my notes again, but I'm real sure I have something wrong on the bit about the fake Blaise's name. If you're wondering about Harry being a Gryffindor heir, I'm not entirely sure how that got in, it wasn't in my notes.

And so, H/Hr stuff comin up, so stay tuned :)


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 13

23rd July 2005

"Harry! What was that about? I know Blaise's a Slytherian, but that's no reason to have a glaring match with her, even if Malfoy is her house representative? Perhaps you should go apologize to her or at least try to talk it out with her." Hermione had returned to the common room to find Harry at one of the desks working on another arithmacy equation. Being the ever-observant one of course noticed the looks passing between Harry and Blaise.

Without looking up from his calculations, Harry replied easily, "Careful there Hermy, you haven't got it fully yet. It wasn't a glaring match as you think; rather we understand each other totally in this case. She knows who I am, and I know who she is; since the start of term I've been open about my new position as Green Dragon heir, so Voldemort undoubtedly knows about it already and has started trying to prepare in some way. This could very well be one of those ways.

"In the Celestial Zone there are various special powers, as well you know. One of those is the title of "Great Evil" because the skill he uses is a dark skill and the first was incredibly corrupt and devilish. This led to the title of Celestial Demon because the crux of the formulae gives Demon-like powers. The most recent master of the Dictum though, is the difference because he is at heart a good person, and the title "Celestial Demon" only applies to him during a duel.

"Some time ago he took on an heir named Xuan Mao, a female, and started her on the Yuan Yin dictum because females are Yin based where men are Yang based. Shortly before Christmas, Xuan disappeared; he and many others searched the Zone in their areas, but couldn't find her. Most recently, he accessed one of the skills he'd been reluctant to use and found her in a foreign land called Germany. Sensing that he'd lost her, he relinquished his hold, satisfied that while she knew the full extent of the Yuan Yin dictum, she only knew up to the 5th stage of the Yuan Yang dictum. While it is possible to complete much of the Pan Gu Hun Yuan Dictum with just that, it looses a lot of its power because of the incomplete part.

"When he found her in Germany, it was in an underground facility of sorts. While he didn't know it, I spoke with him over the Christmas holidays and we now know that it was part of Hitler's hidden bunker from World War 2." Hermione opened her mouth but Harry beat her to it, "No it is not all muggle. What the muggle world knows of is in fact made to look muggle, whereas the vast majority of the bunker is somewhat magical in nature, and complements it's current use very well.

"At that point, he was able to actually pinpoint her so clearly along with her surroundings because she had just used quite a bit of energy in defeating Bellatrix LeStrangle, which solidifies the possibility that Xuan Mao has joined Voldemort's side in this war. While the Celestial Zone at large is uninvolved, it now is by proxy and Voldemort will undoubtedly use this chance to experiment and improve himself. Hopefully I will be able to defeat Xuan when my turn comes; what actually helps, and hinders me, is that she doesn't know the full extent of my abilities, including the 8th Level of Blazing Sun formula that I've reached. Conversely, she hasn't shown her full abilities yet, though I know the minimum she has attained."

Hermione sighed, "So what happened to the real Blaise? Is she alright?" Harry sighed too, "I don't know Hermy, with the power surge I received on my 17th Birthday I have been able to complete my mental shielding, as well as branch into some empathy and legimency. The first time I actually went at it, Voldemort realized the extent of my growing abilities at magic and closed our connection so tight I might as well use it as a vault door. I certainly don't wish to open it again, though there are times when it leaks, like when his power levels are in lull.

"For instance, last night he was going through a manual on blood rituals and his power was flagging slightly because of the hours he'd been pulling and the time. I caught a glimpse enough to know what he was doing and that's enough for now." Hermione turned thoughtful for a while, "Aren't you going to Dumbledore about this? I mean, he's faced Voldemort so many times already."

Harry sighed, "No mione, I'm not going to him. Dumbledore's faced him so many times that he has been lulled into believing he knows enough about the dark lord already, and forgets that even an old dog can learn new tricks. While I can indeed learn spells and such from Dumbledore, there are spells that I can learn that do not require it. After the exams I will visit my family library vault for books before I leave for Celestial Dragon Lake and Dragon Cavern, where I will read and learn new spells."

Hermione sighed, "There really isn't another way is there? For you to win I mean?" Harry sighed, "No, there isn't. I just need time; my power will continue to grow naturally for some time, and the last of my reserves will open up on my 21st birthday; though I hope to be done with Tom before then." Hermione gazed back, "c'mon Harry, lets go for a walk round the lake. All this studying isn't good for you and we need to talk any way." They made it out just as their house-mates came in excitedly discussing the rest of the matches.

………………

They walked round the lake to the far side where there was a large tree whose roots seemed to have molded specifically for people to sit in. They sat and watched the giant squid playing in the cold waters, pushing ripples towards the various branches on the water. Hermione leaned against Harry, "Have you ever kissed a girl Harry? As in _really_ kissed?"

Harry was startled by the question, but tried his best to respond any way, "Well there was Cho but that doesn't count does it? I mean she was crying and all; but I'm not what you'd call experienced or anything…I'm rambling aren't I?" Hermione giggled, "Yes Harry, you are rambling. But I got my answer." She leaned against him, and sighed, "But I haven't got my answer as to whether you're actually a talented kisser?"

Harry really went red at that; he might have been one of the most powerful fighters in the Celestial Zone, but he was by no means experienced in anything apart from war and its vagaries. Screwing up his courage, he pulled Hermione close and whispered, "But there's no time like the present is there?" somewhat hazy from their proximity, Hermione stumbled in her answer before closing her eyes, "I guess not." Briefly biting his lower lip, Harry pulled Hermione's face close while leaning down and touched his lips to hers, and kissed her.

It was while before they came back up for air, but Hermione didn't open her eyes, seemingly dazed, "Wow, that was just _wow_!" Harry had opened his eyes and was enjoying the amazed expression on her face, and felt inordinately proud that he'd caused it, "Well I say we need to perfect it!" Hermione agreed, "Yes definitely needs improving, though you're talented as it is!" Harry leaned down again; no matter what, they had now crossed a line for which there was no turning back, so they might as well enjoy it.

………

"My lord, you sent for me?" Luscious Malfoy knelt with his head down before his lord and master Voldemort. The dark lord gazed at him for a long time before he seemed to come to a decision, "Yes I did. The Death Eaters have been quiet for too long and I need something done. Firstly, I will be using a ritual that will boost my powers even more, and it requires blood. Secondly, there's a muggle village nearby that needs thinning. The Death Eaters are to kill two thirds of the men, half the children, and kidnap half of the women.

"All the heads will be brought to me, as well as all the blood spilt. The women are yours to deal with, and the children's bodies are to be kept fresh. You have your orders, see to it that they are carried out in full." The Malfoy patriach bowed to his master and left.

Far away, in a room in a castle, a boy looked up from his reading, grim faced. His eyes glowed green and he seemed to fall deep into his thoughts, coming out with a grim smile on his face. Harry Potter stood up and walked out of the common room with a single thought, "no one dies tonight." Hogwarts herself had been in on the internal discussion, and roused his allies; all the members of the DA emerged silently from sleep with a single thought in their heads, "entrance hall."

Harry Potter arrived in the entrance hall and felt a tug on his magic, as if someone was beckoning him. He stopped and reached out with all his abilities, and found the living Hogwarts, actually aiding him. He smiled; a hulking great castle on your side was a definite advantage, "we will need protection." If she could have, Hogwarts would have grinned cheekily, and sets of enchanted leather amour appeared in front of him.

Harry smiled his thanks and turned to the large crowd that had gathered, "Tom is striking. He intends for the blood of innocents for his use in a demonic ritual of power enhancement. I intend for him to be stopped; ARE YOU WITH ME?" a resounding yes filled the hall, and Albus Dumbledore suddenly awoke to the noise and rushed to the hall just in time to see a large crowd disappear.

………

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a man fell dead; "HEAMATOEVANES VOLDEMORT!" the man's blood evaporated and disappeared to the dark lord in a manor nearby. Fortunately, it was the last spell the Death Eater ever cast, because a blazing pain shot through him starting at his chest, and he looked down to see the point of a sword sticking out from his torso, and died that way.

The rest of the DA quickly fanned out using their most powerful spells and the Celestial Arts. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters were well ahead of them and had already killed many and were starting to escape. Fortune made an entrance though, and Harry stunned Wormtail just before he became a rat to escape. The DA members stunned and disarmed as many Death Eaters as they could, but most made their escape successfully. Harry consoled them with the fact that the Death Eaters had been forced into making a retreat.

They returned to Hogwarts swiftly with Wormtail in Harry's pocket, and the immense castle hid them from the patrolling Professors as they made their way back to their dorms. Harry thanked the school profusely and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione waited for him, "What really happened Harry?" he sighed, she knew him just too well; snuggling with her in front of the fire, he explained what he knew carefully and quietly.

"I guess I'll start with the vision. I was studying some duelling spells when I felt drawn into something; I saw Luscious Malfoy with Voldemort, and Voldemort explaining what he wanted done. Blood of innocents basically, supplemented by human bone, a key part of a demonic ritual. It was originally a Ling Huan sect special skill, but has been perverted into a demonic ritual. The user basically takes a bath in the blood and bone mixture, weaving the essences into his or her core.

'Under Ling Huan, it was meant as an absolute healing process used only by the most advanced, like Dancing Butterfly. The healing form weaved the essences into ones core, repairing outside damage from the inside. The demonic form works the weave both inside and outside, boosting the user's power both internally and externally. Back at the Ministry, Voldemort was just slightly above Dumbledore in power. During the summer he must have used dark arts rituals and potions, because he became about one and a half time of Dumbledore.

"From this most recent development, I believe it's safe to say he'll end up probably 3 times of Dumbledore. The good thing there is that in the time it will take, I will have moved onto the most advanced skills in the Green Dragon Formula, probably enough to defeat him, if I'm lucky. I plan to lose him some members and influence first though; Fudge'll want to be there at the finals, which I know I will be participating in, so I'll bring Wormtail up then." Hermione listened wide eyed throughout; at the end she held onto him tight, shivering, "It actually feels as if there's nowhere safe anymore. How will we survive this?"

Harry sighed and lay down on the sofa in front of the fire, pulling her close, "I don't know Herms, but I will always be there for you." She sighed and kissed him, wondering exactly how he always made her feel so safe and content.

………

"After several selection rounds not too long ago, four have emerged victorious over the rest of their group. We will have the semi-finals in a week's time, and the finals a week or two after that. For the Semi-finals I will duel Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter will duel Draco Malfoy. As these are the finals, Minister Fudge will be in the audience, among other respected members of the magical community." He glanced around to find everyone speechless in anticipation, then exploded into applause.

Albus Dumbledore smiled and waited for the applause to die down, "Alright, off to your classes then, chop chop."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Right, I've finished this chapter, started on the next one too. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 14

25th July 2005

"No! I refuse! I will **_NOT_** play against Slytherian; they're a bunch of stuck up barbarians who don't know the meaning of fair play. I didn't even want to play in the first place, and only against teams that actually know the meaning of 'rules' as I know it." Hermione was ranting at Ron who was trying to put her in the starting line-up against Slytherian for the cup. Hermione had exploded, as Harry softly predicted from the sofa in front of the fire.

Deciding that Ron was not allowed to push Hermione around, he spoke up, "Ron you may be captain, but remember who put the Ravenclaw keeper in. You don't have the right to boss people around; if you force it you may regret it before you know it." Ron was incensed, "What are you? My mother? My keeper? Or perhaps you just want to get into Hermione's pants!"

Chuckling softly, Harry turned Hermione round to face him, profile to Ron, "hmmm, what do you say Hermy? About this pants thing. I don't think it's a bad idea, do you?" Ron was speechless, but Hermione didn't even try to say anything, crushing her lips against Harry's hard. Ron froze, and if it had been a comic, he'd have turned to stone. Harry eventually broke the lip lock and turned to the frozen Ron, "That's why neither of us will be playing tomorrow. Have fun explaining to Ginny!"

Ginny, of course, blew up, "YOU DID _WHAT?_ HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK UP THAT…BLASTED IDEA THAT HERMIONE WOULD ACTUALLY ACCEED TO YOU THAT WAY? YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT ABSTAINING EITHER!" Ron again froze, and Ginny stalked away wearing a death glare that would have put the Basilisk from her second year to shame. She stalked from the common room, drawing awed stares and angry glares alike from the rest of the Gryffindors.

………

Harry had no doubt that the match would go to Gryffindor; their chasers were just too good. Ron too had a part in it, in that he was actually a good keeper, but Harry wondered if it would be Gryffindor winning the match, or Slytherian losing the match. If the Slytherian defense was off form, Gryffindor would have no trouble scoring points, so Slytherian would have lost the match.

Thankfully, Harry didn't have to worry too much. Ginny must have really been upset and angry, because she was an absolute devil out on the pitch. Once the quaffle landed in her hands, it was a forgone conclusion; sure she missed once, but she still landed 170 points for herself. Ron seemed to be playing off though; twice he just totally missed the quaffle, staring in the wrong direction, twice he totally misread the attacking chaser's moves, and the last Slytherian goal he just sat there and didn't do anything. Fortunately, Gryffindor had pulled away so far that Malfoy decided to pull a 'Krum' as Harry called it, and caught the snitch.

"And Malfoy catches the snitch, but Slytherian loses, 250-200. Match to Gryffindor!" The stands erupted into cheers, and the Slytherians gathered around Malfoy and his team, who glared at the Gryffindors. Harry remained in the stands while the rest of his housemates broiled out onto the pitch, hugging and cheering the players. Harry chuckled; Malfoy had earned his respect on that play, catching the snitch when he realized that his team had no way of winning at that point.

Hermione leaned against him, "Well at least they won. Could have been better with you there, but I'm not complaining. Ron needs to learn that he can't push people around just because he's captain." Harry kissed her and chuckled, "with you teaching him, he'll learn. I doubt anyone else could make him learn." There was a definite grin in his voice and Hermione laughed.

Ginny flew up, "C'mon love birds, Ron's getting unbearable with all his blustering about winning even without you two. You got your brooms? Otherwise we could ride on mine up to the tower." Harry chuckled and enlarged his broom, motioning Hermione on with him, "Let's go then, Ron will have to learn another time."

………

"Exactly what do you expect to achieve in asking me to your office, headmaster? You know perfectly well that you won't garner anything from speaking to me, while I could probably gather much more from any one conversation." Albus Dumbledore sighed; he'd hoped that some time on his own would soften Harry somewhat and allow him to open up again. Apparently not; Harry was now walking around the office, poking at various silver instruments that he used to keep tabs on his more important people.

"I don't know where we went wrong Harry, but you must trust me. I'm the only one who can help you prepare for Tom adequately." Harry paused and pulled a book from a low shelf, "just from that one statement I can gather three things. Firstly is that you need me rather than my needing you, because you're trying oh so hard to bring me on a guilt trip. That would have been your next set of sentences if I'd asked why I had to trust you. Still, the real answer is the same: I don't.

"The second thing is your ego. You feel that you've faced Tom so many times that you, and only you, know him inside out. That is impossible. Tom used many magical rituals in and before the first war to gain the level of power he had. When he was reborn he was already close to that. When you faced him in the Department of Mysteries he was just about the same level, which is where you were. Now, though, he has grown beyond and has gained new power. It is the reason that I am now the person who knows him inside-out, and not you.

"The last thing is a level of trust you feel you need between yourself and I. I'll tell you right away that you don't have it. When Voldemort's gone you don't want another Dark Lord on your hands, there you have my promise not to turn to the evil way. Dark does not mean evil, it never has and it never will." He paused here and glared at Dumbledore, pushing for anything he'd missed. Finally he snorted, "You wanted to know where I learned the powerful martial arts. Tomorrow you'll have a taste of a sect member roughly equal to myself. Good evening."

Albus wanted to call out as Harry floated down the stairwell, but knew he couldn't achieve anything that way. The only thing he'd learned today was something he'd learned from other meetings with Harry; and that was the simple fact that Harry didn't feel he needed his headmaster anymore. He sighed again, as he did so often these days; if Harry was right and Blaise was actually a fake, he'd better be prepared. He opened a secret compartment under his desk and pulled out several objects.

At first glance, one would wonder why the headmaster of Hogwarts was putting on jewelry, but that wasn't the case. These pieces of jewelry were actually objects of power. The ring was an heirloom of the Dumbledore family, and granted another third's power to the wearer as long as he or she was of direct Dumbledore blood. The bracelet was elven made, enchanted by the mages of Trystram, and would grant him another half of power. The last was necklace, with an amulet of rubies and sapphires. It was dwarven made, and therefore of a most durable material called Mithril, and dwarven enchanted, so it didn't give him magical power, but provided him with a degree of protection and strength, which he would need.

………

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today we will witness the semi-finals of our first Dueling Tournament. We will today have two matches, the first being Headmaster Albus Dumbledore against Slytherian 6th year Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy against Harry Potter. The matches will begin in an hour, please mark your seats." Minerva McGonagall was making the announcements, not trusting to any students with outsiders present. All the ministry heads had decided to attend the match, as had several parents.

The Great Hall had been cleared of benches and tables, spectator stands taking their places in lining the walls. Powerful shields had been set up to protect the audience, which included distinguished people like Luscious Malfoy. There was only one dueling stage, and it would be cleared after each match. The sky overhead was dark and lightning played across the ceiling in a spectacular display. The first match of Albus Dumbledore against Blaise Zabini was to start soon and both duelists were on their respective sides preparing.

She'd heard about Harry's comment to the headmaster about how a student had been switched, and he'd confided in her that it was in fact Blaise who'd been switched, and that Dumbledore would lose. Privately she agreed with him, but couldn't do anything about it even though it was quite obvious 'Blaise' was dueling differently. Where she'd normally throw semi-powerful spells and dodge, the new Blaise who'd returned after the holidays used more shields and physical combat. It was enough for her, but obviously not enough for Albus.

The stands became noisy and crowded as people filed into their seats. The entire Weasley clan had decided to attend and all seven sat with Hermione Granger in the second row, a stripe of red in a sea of other colors. Fudge sat in the first row with a Daily Prophet reporter, talking; Minerva assumed they were talking about how Fudge had engineered the idea of a match, especially in such times of trouble. She shook her head; sure the magical world required some semblance of order and control, but Fudge just wasn't the person to do it.

Realizing that the match was supposed to start soon, she moved swiftly to the centre of the stage and raised her hands for quiet. The spectators quickly stopped talking, hanging onto her every word, "The first semi-final match of Blaise Zabini against Albus Dumbledore will begin shortly. It is a single round match, by default lasting until either dueler is stunned, disarmed, or in any other way unable to continue dueling. By default no fatal moves are allowed, though the rules can be changed if there is mutual consent. All forms of dueling are allowed." She paused here for everything she'd said to sink in. When she was sure she was completely understood she began again, "Duelists bow to each other." They bowed, "you may begin when the feather stops moving." She dropped a feather and removed herself from the dueling stage."

Everyone tensed. Blaise's eyes began to glow red; Dumbledore activated his various devices with a small surge of pure magic, and gave off an orange aura. The feather continued toward the floor; Blaise took a step back and turned, profile to the headmaster; Albus drew back and lifted his wand, profiling himself as well. The feather drifted; the duelists began circling each other. The feather touched the ground; all of a sudden motion burst forth. Albus fired of several quick stunners and switched to a powerful shielding charm. Blaise jumped back and braced herself against one of the shields before igniting her spirit weapon and charging.

…

Harry watched from the top of the stands, studying Blaise. He was sure she was the missing Xuan Mao, ex-student of Xue Wu. She started off by going to the Amalgamation of Body and Sword; Dumbledore fired several hexes and curses, but kept his shielding up to hold off Xuan's sword strokes. Her's was a Scimitar, with patterns of demons and ghouls on the blade; it glinted with each stroke, mirroring her fury and power. Harry reached out with his senses, probing the headmaster; he was now about twice as powerful as previously and Harry wanted to know why.

He found his answer quickly and chuckled softly; he should have known the aged dueling champion had power devices. Harry frowned; it sure helped, but could it defeat Xuan? He probed the shielding again; it was beginning to weaken. The two had been going back and forth for about half an hour now and Xuan showed no signs of slowing. He frowned as she shifted to an Amalgamate of Celestial Forces and Body, renewing her attack with even more power and ferocity.

This time Harry probed her and was satisfied with what he found. Apparently she'd recently mastered the first stage of the PanGu Celestial Forces Formula, which increased her powers greatly, but nowhere near what he'd fear. Sure his own Sword and Body Amalgamate wasn't quite up to her Celestial Forces Formulae, but he was certain he made up in skill. He shifted his attention away, completely assured that Xuan would beat the Headmaster.

Turning slightly, he studied Draco Malfoy, at the foot of the stands watching the match with rapt attention. He chuckled; there was no way Malfoy could beat Xuan, not when he couldn't even properly use dark curses. He closed his eyes and probed the younger Malfoy, searching for some indication of his inclination on the coming match. Harry frowned; he hadn't known much about his finances apart from the fact that it was an incredibly large amount. Apparently Draco knew more and was going to set monetary conditions on the match, even half his fortune was an incredible amount.

He searched deeper into Draco's mind; reviewing age old pureblood laws and regulations, dueling rules from back then, various dark and unforgivable curses and hexes. He pulled out; he knew more than enough on his own to beat the Malfoy heir, but if he wanted half the Potter-Black fortune, then he'd have to remember to stake half the Malfoy fortune too; and since only the head of the Malfoy family, Luscious Malfoy, could authorize that, he would probably have to duel Luscious after that too.

Refocusing on the present match, he noticed Dumbledore leap out of the way as his shields failed under a Yuan Yin strike. Several powerful curses did him no good, and Xuan soon had him at sword point, and facing a lost match. Harry sighed; it had taken longer than he'd anticipated, but now he'd have to take out Draco. As amusing as it was he really wished he could simply be rid of the Malfoys once and for all.

"Match to Blaise Zabini." Minerva McGonagall was shocked that Albus had lost, but she controlled herself, internally reeling with Harry's suspicions being proven correct. She waited till the applause had died down and the stage cleared before she announced the next match up, "We will have half an hour's break between matches, refreshments have been served. The next match, Draco Malfoy against Harry Potter, will begin shortly after."

………

Luscious Malfoy stood near his son in a secluded corner; the second match was to begin shortly and he knew about the plan, "You know what to do then? You must remember to set the rules _before_ the first spell is cast. The unforgivables are notoriously powerful, but very hard to cast. Be fully aware of what you're doing when you do initiate those rules." Draco nodded; he didn't like being daddy's boy, but in this case it worked to his advantage. Plus, 60 of what he'd win was his alone; nothing to scoff at.

"The second round will begin in 10 minutes. The two contestants are to report to the arena immediately. Spectators please retake your seats in 5 minutes." Minerva's voice rang through the Great Hall and Entrance Hall, and Draco left his father's side instantly. Harry shared a quick kiss and grope with Hermione before swiftly moving to the Dueling arena, his Dragon Robes flowing around him like royalty. If he'd paid attention, one would have spotted Severus Snape watching him with a twitching eye. If anyone bothered with Legimency on him, they'd have known he was wondering where Harry had learned the walk.

The arena had been cleared, and the ground now lacked any and all scarring from Blaise's sword strokes and Dumbledore's spells. Harry gazed around, marveling at how large the area now seemed relative to how small it had looked when Blaise and Dumbledore had been battling. McGonagall called their attention back to herself by clearing her throat, "You both know the default rules of the duel? Very well, are there any changes you wish to make?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes there are. I wish to make two changes. First is wagering of family fortunes based on outcome. Meaning that when Potter loses he'll have to hand over half the Potter fortune while if, on the off chance, I lose, I will hand over half my inheritance." McGonagall's eyes narrowed but she didn't interrupt, "the second is the spells used. Only unforgivables as offensive magic, meaning either till Potter is incapacitated in some way, or he dies."

Harry jumped in, "Your father has overall control of the Malfoy wealth. Therefore I insist that if you lose, then he and I duel just to insure that you don't get away with any of it. On the unforgivables, you must concede that there is a possibility that you'll lose, or the rule proposals are voided as stated in existing statues. Furthermore, are we bound to British unforgivables only or are you talking about _all_ unforgivables?"

The transfiguration professor inclined her head, "Agreed, you must state which unforgivables you are intending for use, as well as conceding the possibility of your loss." Draco scowled, "Fine, so there is a remote chance of me losing; I've conceded that now alright? I intend to use all unforgivable curses, such that Potter can be killed." He cackled, "and yes I'm sure father will be willing to duel you on the off chance that I lose." Harry smiled in a eerie manner.

…

Minerva McGonagall sealed the deal with her wand, and both Harry and Draco felt the deal tighten a hold around them. They moved to either end of the dueling area, taking their places and glaring pure hatred at each other. McGonagall moved to the centre and gestured to the audience for silence before she spoke, "For the second round we have, within the rules, a change to the guidelines of the duel. Mr Malfoy is pitting half the Malfoy fortune against half the Potter fortune on the outcome of this match. He has further agreed that for the purposes of instant satisfaction, Mr Luscious Malfoy will duel Mr Potter should his son lose."

There was an uproar at that, with the entire audience screaming either for or against the wager and the reporters began snapping pictures rapidly while auto quills rapidly scribbled on pieces of parchment. The three on the platform waited till the noise had died down before the Minervaa continued, "Furthermore, young Mr Malfoy has also asked, and Mr Potter agreed, that only unforgivable curses be allowed as offensive magic." Even greater uproar sounded, but Harry had become tired of it. Waving his wand and surreptitiously his left hand as well, he cast a mass silencing charm over the audience.

He glared at each and every one of them, "If he wants it I have no objections. Just to remind all of you, especially the minister, that rules modified within a duel are exempt to lawsuits and legal charges. What goes on within this shielded area remains here and is legally not allowed out. Now if we've cleared everything I have one last mention here: If anything untruthful or false gets into the media about the duel then whichever paper it is will be destroyed." He glared at them again before bowing slightly to McGonagall, "professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded to him, "thank you Mr. Potter, we must indeed get over the supposedly taboo. You may begin once the feather touches the ground." She again pulled out a portkey and disappeared, leaving Draco at Harry's mercy.

…

Draco Malfoy prided himself on his abilities with the unforgivable curses. Ever since his first year he'd been trained in them by his father; the Agrave was a new one that he hadn't had any real experience with, so he botched it his first time. No matter, now was for real. The feather descended slowly and he pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Potter's heart.

Harry was unfazed when Draco pulled his wand on him; he drew his own wand, loosely held in his right hand, ready to swing up at the slightest notice. He focused himself, rising slightly as his inner energy core drew the winds around him. Finally the feather touched the ground, and movement exploded out of both sides. Draco profiled and jumped across Harry's path, "CRUCIO!" Harry had leapt upwards, buoyed by the air currents, aimed his wand carefully, "Teljesség Megkínoz!"

His voice was controlled, unlike Draco's, but his spell was more effective, no doubt due to the fact that his hit while Draco's missed entirely. The Malfoy heir screamed in pain and fell to the ground; he thought the Crutatious was painful when he'd first tasted it, but this was another thing altogether. He rolled around, trying to get Potter's aim off him. It didn't work though. One of the best parts of the Hungarian Unforgivable was that it only needed to be aimed correctly at casting time, after which it lasted a good few minutes before it wore off.

He strolled back to his side of the stage and waited till the spell ended. When it did, Harry again waited will Draco regained his feet before casting his second curse, "Multiplicus Fragmen Os Parvulus." Four red jets of light sprung toward the Malfoy heir's four limbes, hitting three. Draco managed to keep his wand arm out of the blast, but his left thigh bone, right shin bone, and left forearm all broke nastily. Harry cocked his head as Draco screamed in pain again, "You want it to end yet?"

Draco soon regained his feet, "just one curse and you'll be dead Potter, and you can't do it like me. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy launched the killing curse, and the spectators all gasped fear. Harry conjured a block of stone in the spell's path, and it broke into tiny fragments instead. Before the smoke had completely cleared, he launched his own attack, "Számûz Mindörökké Lelki!" This time nobody moved; it was a never-before-heard spell on the British Isles because it was also a Hungarian unforgivable.

Draco didn't move either, and ended up getting hit. A small ball of light appeared just above his head and he collapsed; Harry walked over and cast the sonorous charm on himself, "Just so nobody disputes my winning this match, Avada Kedavra!" Everyone gasped, and a few people screamed too. Harry kicked Draco's body for good measure and collected the ball of light in a glass tube before sealing it and casting the unbreakable charm on it.

"Match to Mr. Potter. If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, perhaps you could explain some of the spell work used here today before you duel Mr Malfoy?" Minerva was shocked, but still interested. Harry nodded soberly, "Of course. Firstly I must caution all of you here to never use an unforgivable to duel because it isn't terribly good on your psyche. The first spell, crucio, we all know well enough for now. The second, Teljesség Megkínoz, is the Hungarian equivalent of the Crutatious, except that it causes more pain and works for a limited time. The Fragmen Os Parvulus is an old Latin curse that was named an unforgivable by Merlin himself because it can be used in specific torture. The spell is like the bone breaking curse, just that it is more localized than the bone breaker.

"The Avada Kedavra we're all very familiar with through Voldemort, so I won't go into it. More importantly I suppose is my last spell, Számûz Mindörökké Lelki. Back when it was first created, Dementors didn't roam the world like they used to so long ago. The Hungarians of back then created the spell, mimicking the later dementors. With the modern Dementors, the body dies basically an hour of so after the soul is sucked out. The body then goes on with its involuntary muscles till those muscles deteriorate by themselves. With this spell, the soul is removed from the body, and basically hangs just outside.

"The difference is that the Hungarian curse doesn't kill the body as well, or even that quickly. That is why back in those days the curse was not used instead of absolute destruction. If I hadn't destroyed the body, the soul could have been returned and Draco Malfoy would have returned. Because of the surrounding magic and somewhat dark taint to the spell itself, returning the soul to the body would simply create a dementor within a week depending on how good his mental shielding becomes." Harry paused here and conjured a glass of water for himself, "many of you wonder why and how the golden Boy-Who-Lived can have become such an evil entity."

The looks on the faces of people around showed he'd gotten it right on the head. He chuckled and continued, "I was searching for a way to destroy Tom. I wouldn't have used the spells if Draco Malfoy hadn't asked for it. Either way, Mr. Malfoy, I'm waiting."

…

"So you're actually rather knowledgeable about spell work; you'll find yourself very short handed in this one Potter." Luscious leveled his wand at Harry's chest, charging a spell, causing his wand to glow brightly. Harry chuckled, "Spell work only? Spell craft too old boy, I'll show you one of my older crafts, unless you want to go with the unforgivables only?" The Malfoy patriach growled, "to the death, and to the victor go _all_ the spoils. All of them." Harry wondered why his eyes suddenly flickered to Narcissa but put it off.

"To the death then, whenever you're ready." Harry leveled his own wand at Malfoy, charging his own spell, causing his wand tip to produce a poisonous orange. The elder Malfoy growled in anger, "Statim Conseco! Statim Conseco!" two quick powerful multi-cutting curses flew at Harry, who ducked both and jumped before firing his own, "This is over Malfoy! összes Kormányzás!" the Malfoy patriach suddenly seized up and stared blankly straight ahead.

Harry circled him, keeping his wand firmly aimed, "Excellent try. However, I have apparently survived your attack and you're now under my control. The spell I used is the Hungarian equivalent of the Imperius, except that the victim doesn't get a feeling of anything. Now, before I disarm you, I had a purpose in having you duel me after Draco: I have reason to believe you're not entirely truthful to the rest of the wizarding world. The loophole in this spell is that while the Imperius controls you completely, this spell doubles up as a truth serum. Therefore you can only answer my questions to the fullest and most honest extent."

Doubious murmurs racd through the audience, so Harry went for the affirmative first, "Head of Unspeakables, I'm sure you've heard of this curse. Have I left anything out of the explanation?" a soft, "No, totally true and uncovered." Came from a shadowy corner of the stands. Harry smiled and turned, "Mdm Bones, may I cross check that with you?" She too gave an affirmative, and Harry turned back to his subject, "So Mr. Malfoy, tell me: are you a death eater?" The entire audience was in uproar at his question; Fudge was yelling for aurors to capture him. Harry smiled throughout, and wandlessly silenced the entire Hall apart from himself and Malfoy, "You can't hear his answer if you keep making noise. Answer me Luscious."

"Yes I am a Death Eater." Harry smiled, "There, not so hard was it? Now tell me, how close to Voldemort are you?" the answer was as monotonous as with Veritaserum, "I am part of his Private Circle along with Bellatrix LeStrangle, Rudolphous LeStrangle, Christopher Parkinson, and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew hasn't been turning up for meetings though." Harry smiled at everyone in the audience, all of whom seemed frozen in shock. Just for fun, Harry released the spell on Fudge, who instantly began yelling, "PETTIGREW WAS A HERO! I WON'T LET YOU DEFAME HIS NAME! HE DIED AT SIRIUS BLACK'S HANDS!"

Harry threw the silencer back on and conjured a desk, a stack of blank parchment, several quills, and bottles of ink and turned to Luscious, "Was Sirius Black a Death Eater?" "No." Harry turned to Amelia Bones, "Is this substantial enough to reopen the Black case?" she nodded and Harry again turned to the man in front of him. Casting several charms on him he commanded, "you will now write out everything about the Death Eaters, Voldemort, the First War, and Second War so far that you know. After that you will expose your Dark Mark."

Albus chose this point to interrupt, "But Harry surely it isn't neseccary to go to such lengths to discredit the father of your childhood nemesis?" Harry turned to him and growled, his eyes glowed and his aura sprang up, while wind whipped round the Hall, "Don't you dare use my name ever again. The only things you may speak to me of are school related. I am over the age of consent, and you have no legal holding over me. So unless you're saying that a truth spell as powerful as Veritaserum can be lied through, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Two tense hours later, Luscious Malfoy stood up from the desk stoically and ripped off his left sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark hidden there. Harry nodded, "seal those papers with your magic, make sure it is provable that you wrote those." He did just that, and Harry made him drop his wand. Minerva stepped up, her face a complete mask, "Match to Mr. Potter. Will the Goblin representative please come here." Harry stunned Malfoy and stood up, about to walk away, when several dozen aurors burst in through the doors, "By order of the Ministry of Magic and Chief Mugwump Dumbledore, we are here to arrest Harry James Potter on charges of defamation and dark magic usage."

Harry couldn't bear it; he laughed. Not the laugh of a mad man, rather the laugh of someone secure in the knowledge that he couldn't be beaten, "You want to arrest me? Peh! Have Mdm Bones review what happened before you try anything, or I'll be forced to take out all of you." Amelia came up, "Indeed; I'm surprised at you Albus, what Harry did was entirely within his rights as stated in the duel rules. And you Cornelius, I'm surprised you didn't think of the press! Their all onto the story of you defending a death eater though, and I've made several copies of the papers Malfoy wrote out. Mr. Potter, these are yours, I have mine, and the Unspeakables have theirs. All of you, back. Leave. NOW!"


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 15

01st August 2005

"Harry, where are you taking me? And why is Mrs. Malfoy here? And why is she so quiet?" Harry was leading Hermione and Narcissa down a deserted hallway with little lighting. It was apparently not too well known or used, because dust and several cobwebs clung to the walls and ceilings. Harry had discovered it recently, and was going to have Dobby start the House Elves cleaning it soon.

He chuckled at his girlfriend's curiosity, "I found this place one day when I was exploring during a free period. I was looking for a place to quietly practice my skills and magic, as well as test any creations I might have, when I came across this corridor that wasn't on the Marauders Map. I think they just assumed the general layout of the castle and worked from there, but it's really more. I've copied the original map and keyed the new one to me, so that if I find anywhere new, the map will just update itself through me. Anyway, I have a feeling this place hasn't been seen or used in a very long time, probably since the founders actually, because I found some of those old spells in here."

He opened a door, and Hermione gasped. It was a library. Not quite as large as the one they knew of, but it was still pretty big. The tomes were all pretty dusty, and cobwebs were all over, restricting their movement, but Hermione could see it clearly in her mind's eye. She walked over to a bookshelf and touched some of the books there, most of them looked like they weren't in a modernly recognizable language, and some had think metal covers. She sat at a table, and Harry followed her.

He continued and Hermione listened absently, "When I dueled Malfoy senior, he said _everything_ he had would be mine. That's why Narcissa's here; she wasn't anywhere by choice. She wanted someone else but was forced into marriage by Luscious and old man Black. She tied to escape, so she was put under a control curse that basically made her property. That's why she followed Malfoy but didn't say anything unless asked a question, it wasn't so much a matter of tradition. Since her 'ownership' has transferred to me, she'll follow me around till I find a counter curse. That's what I was looking for when I left that book open over there."

Hermione's mind was spinning with all this information, but when pointed to a specific book, she immediately went on auto-drive, and sped over to the book, and began flipping the pages. Harry talked her through it, "I'm quite sure this is the book because it was the last one of the controlling curse books there are. Something like this was mentioned in several other books and gave references to this one and one other, which had an Imperius based thing, not like what I'm looking for." Hermione suddenly jumped for joy, "I've found it!

"But it's not quite it really. See it explains the spell and potion here quite clearly. The potion has to be ingested before the spell is begun, but the potion will wear off even with the spell in place. This means that there is no complete cure for this; you can give her back most of her mind and personality, but you can't give her back things like her original affections. She'll just go about her day doing what she wants, but will always defer to you, while her romantic interest will remain, primarily, you."

Harry sighed, "I'm sure there's more than what you're saying." She sighed as well and hung her head in defeat, "It also means that she'll want you. In a romantic sense, sexual sense, all that stuff; so if we weren't already together it would have been fine. For me, it's just…" She paused and a look passed through her eyes and she bit her lip, "Give me some time to think about it. The spell goes in two parts, but for now I guess just the first part and order her to return to go and stay wherever you want." Harry nodded and turned to Narcissa.

………

"Harry, how are ya mate? Listen, that match was great. I mean, I'd never have thought of using a duel to uncover secrets from the Nibblers like that." Ron had slung an arm round Harry's neck a few days later to congratulate him again. Dean and Seamus came up a right behind, "So are you gonna teach that stuff in the DA? I mean, it'd be cool if we could control the Nibblers to attack each other."

Harry laughed along with them before sobering up real fast, "You guys have no idea how difficult it is to cast that stuff. Ron may be able to handle the control spell, but with very little finesse. The rest of them, well Nev and possibly Gin may be able to cast one of them, but after that they'll be wiped out. It's next to impossible to cast any of them before you gain your magical heritage, which is your 17th birthday, if I remember correctly. They require that much power. In any case, I wouldn't teach any of it to anyone because it has a negative effect on your psyche in that you become more and more prone to using dark curses as a first choice and second choice, etc.

"If, and only if, you can master the sword and body amalgamation stage of the Celestial Arts, will I teach you darker spells and curses. The energy used to power the Celestial Arts is more fondly known as Spirit Energy because as you become more powerful, your spirit also becomes more powerful, and you become more firmly grounded in your beliefs, morals, etc. That's why I can use dark magic without really being tainted by it. Now if I used dark magic all the time, a volley of dark curses every hour or so, then I would become tainted, because there's only so much you can take. Using it sparingly though, is not going to turn me into another Voldemort."

The group soberly walked along, now more of a funeral march than a morning jaunt to breakfast. Dean then spoke up, "I haven't gotten further Harry, why can't I when even Neville's moved onto the Thunder-Light Vibration?" Harry sighed again, he'd realized he'd have to explain more, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He didn't make Dumbledore's mistake by putting it off though, "Call it what you will, but all I can say is that Neville's made for it. We're all unique in our own ways, and this is reflected in our abilities.

"I apparently showed great potential for the position of Green Dragon, spirit weapon, and such, so I was chosen. The best thing about the Heavenly Way Heart Sutra is that there are no predefined levels of power like in, say, the Celestial Solar Dragon Formula's first through ninth levels. This means that you advance at your own pace to your own level, and nobody can say that you're inferior because you're a lower level. It also provides for different types of people. Neville's actually got more potential for speed, reflected in the Quick Lightning, than I do, even though I beat him in power, reflected in the Thuder-Light Vibration."

"So if you can't get to the Spirit Sword, it's alright, you just have to make do with what you have. I have a few ideas where Ron's abilities may lie, mainly because he's progressing so well in the Whirlwind Illusion; he just needs to curb his temper." Ron snorted at this and elbowed Harry, "The rest of you may have potential in the medical fields, or in the crafting fields even. Experiment and find out for yourselves." Seamus rolled his eyes and walked off with Dean, muttering about stupid puzzles. He turned to Ron, "just between you and me, I think Luna has the best chance with the PanGuHunYuan Dictum." He waltzed off leaving Ron looking flabbergasted

………

"Hey Herms, you alright? You've been kind of distant with me lately." Hermione smiled at him, turning from her unusual activity of staring into the fire. She stood, "I'm alright I guess, can we go for a walk?" Harry grinned and led her out by the hand.

…

"Here Harry, let's sit. I don't want to go back up so soon." Harry sat and she settled in his lap comfortably with the odd wiggle. Finally she sighed, "Remember what I told you about Narcissa? About how she will defer to you even after the counter curse, and how her romantic interests will not shift?" Harry nodded, he hadn't actually thought about it but he remembered it quite clearly.

He held her closer, both gazing out onto the lake unseeingly. She took his hand in her own, "I meant it you know? It'll be just like a festering wound; she won't be able to control it eventually. You can put her off for a while, and she'll do as you wish for that time, but eventually she'll be overwhelmed by the feeling and she'll lose control over herself and give in to her emotions." Harry sat there stunned, his mind unable to grasp the possibility, not willing to grasp the idea that he would be demanded such.

But Hermione wasn't finished, "I think I mentioned it that day, that if it was just you, no me, it'd have been fine because you won't have any other worries to take into account. But you do anyway, I love you and I know you love me too." Harry stopped her here and kissed her till her toes really curled. Breathless, she took a few gulps of air before she could continue, "Yes that's what I was talking about. I suppose the point is that either you kill her or take her."

She sighed; this was probably the hardest part, "I don't want you to kill her. I don't agree with your killing Draco Malfoy, though I can understand it. I don't want you to kill Narcissa, which means." She visibly swallowed, "which means that eventually I'll have to share." Harry seized up again, his mind went to auto-shutdown, and his body went rigid. Hermione smiled uncertainly at him, "I don't actually want to share you Harry, I'd like nothing more than to have you all to myself every night, and give myself to you at your whim as well. But I don't want you to kill, so much as I don't want to, I'm willing to share you and your affections with Narcissa.

"It's not like she's not beautiful you know, I've talked to her before and I once caught her going to the shower. I hate to admit it, but her body's a lot like mine in almost every way." Harry stopped her and gave her another kiss, effectively silencing her. He started before she could start rambling, "It's alright Hermione. If you want this then I'm fine with it. We can let Narcissa in, no problems. Alright?" Hermione visibly relaxed and leaned up to kiss him again, "Thank you for understanding Harry." Having a girlfriend was definitely cool.

………

"Good morning everyone, not so long ago we witnessed the second round of the Hogwarts Championship Dueling Tournament. I am here to announce that next week we will bear witness to the final round of this tournament, and Blaise Zabini will face Harry Potter. I'd appreciate if the display from last week weren't brought up again as we will be hosting several other dignitaries." Dumbledore was doing more announcements at breakfast the next morning.

"So Harry, gonna win this? I mean, Blaise looked pretty powerful last time; even Dumbledore failed to beat her." Dean was curious on this; Harry chuckled, "I'm not entirely sure. What we saw last week wasn't exactly standard wizard dueling; I believe I will be able to hold out long enough to win, but we really can't go making bets on that." Seamus looked like he'd heard but wasn't at all bothered in making bets on the outcome of the match.

Hermione leaned against Harry's shoulder in a deceptively innocent and carefree manner, "Promise me Harry that you'll come back, whether or not you win." Harry kissed Hermione on the head and whispered back, "I promise sweetie, I promise." He didn't scoff; he knew the circumstances of the duel. Xuan apparently had achieved the basic level of Celestial Forces and Body Amalgamation, a power beyond what he knew. Certainly he was sure that he was above her in terms of skill, but could that be the key to defeating her? He didn't like the uncertainty; he'd rather be sure in the knowledge that he was almost indestructible. Intellectually he acknowledged it wasn't true, but it was still a nice feeling.

"Well c'mon people, we have classes to get to." Harry shouldered his book bag and exited the Great Hall holding Hermione's hand and Ron close behind with the others.

………

"Hermione, I need your help here. It seems we didn't search hard enough for an antidote." He and Hermione were in their library again during one of their free periods. They'd found that this old library in fact held much more information than the usual Hogwarts Library, and actually held personal notes of some rather famous people who'd made incredible discoveries without actually publishing them.

Not so long ago Harry had found a set of notes on the Fidelius Charm and a derivative that someone had formulated. He'd used it on "The Potter Wing" as he and Hermione now called it, and hidden it from anyone else. The original Fidelius required a live, communications capable secret keeper, which made it somewhat less secure because of legimency attacks. The derivative was less powerful in that it couldn't hide more than perhaps just Hogwarts Castle, but could place the secret in an object.

Harry had chosen to use the Black family ring because it only responded to him. By extension though, he could pass the secret onto Hermione and conjure an image of a wall where the passage to their wing started. Their most recent day in their library had started off with Harry thinking of his problem with Narcissa and wondering how to counter the combined effects of the potion. The second part of the spell couldn't be cast for a while yet, so they still had some time to think it through.

Harry had searched through the Potions section of their library and found a small subsection on controlling potions. He smiled at the two prospective tomes left after he went through the other 3 much thinner tomes before calling Hermione over. She arrived with a mildly curious expression on her face, "Yes Harry? What's the matter?" He smiled at her, "I've found 5 books on controlling potions, which sounds much like the potion we're after doesn't it? I went through these 3 first and already because they're much thinner. These last two, one for you and one for me right?"

Hermione squealed and took off with the larger of the two and plonked herself in front of a bench to read through. Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm and sat across her so he wouldn't get injured with her eagerness and almost frantic page turning.

…

A short time later, he set the book aside; he'd found several interesting potions, but nothing pertinent to his present predicament. He looked up only to find Hermione grinning madly at him, her own tome open to somewhere in the middle. He identified the bait for what it was, but decided to bite anyway, "No luck here, what've you found?" Hermione squealed, "Loads! But only one that we're interested in, the only problem is that it has to be brewed almost perfectly or there'll be complications that will lead to swift death."

Harry frowned; he like the idea of finding a cure, but he didn't like the idea of death. He rubbed his face with his palms and gazed out the window, searching for a sign. It was a Sunday, and there were many other Hogwarts students out on the grounds enjoying themselves with their friends, playing quidditch, or with their significant others. He sighed again, resolved to the foreseeable furure, "When do we start?"

Hermione chuckled, "It's not that hard, Harry, we just need these ingredients, which I'm sure we can find in that small potions lab down the corridor, and we're set. It's not as simple as dumping everything in, heating it, and hoping for the best, in fact it requires much more precise brewing, like a certain fire level, and certain stirring methods and directions. It won't be so hard though, and we can brew it together, and it'll be just you and me." Harry smiled; this was why he was doing it, because he cared too much about the sanctity of life, because it mattered too much to him that people weren't being controlled like he had once been.

………

It was only a few short days later, with the cauldron on a low fire, potion stewing merrily, that Dumbledore stood up at breakfast and cleared the tables with a wave of his wand as various important people from around the world started entering the Hogwarts wards. He waited for everyone to collect themselves before standing up, "Today we are glad to witness the Grand Final of the Hogwarts Dueling Championship Tournament!"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 16

09th August 2005

Dumbledore and the other professors put up the various spectator stands and dueling arena requirements, finishing just as the Minister for Magic in Britain strolled in, "Today we are pleased to welcome delegates from several countries. Firstly we have our own Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as well as the Ministers from France, Germany, Poland, Russia, and Bulgaria. The Ministers will join our own Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, on as panel of 7 judging this match."

Minerva McGonagall stepped forward, "The first round will begin in half an hour; will the contestants please step forward? Everyone else, please find your seats 5 minutes before the match." Harry gave Hermione a last kiss and pat on the rear before moving to where McGonagall stood; not too far away, Blaise broke away from the Slytherians and moved towards McGonagall. Standing not too far away, the Russian Minister for Magic noticed their confident, graceful motions and correctly identified they were highly advanced Martial Artists.

Other foreign guests arrived too, Victor Krum and several teammates, Fleur Delacour and her family, among others. Victor immediately moved toward Hermione, who brushed him off saying she needed the toilet. Ron noticed from the refreshments table and nearly busted a gut laughing.

…

Minerva waited till she had some privacy with the two contestants, "Now you two, this is the final, so please, no foul play. We want to maintain a good reputation with other countries; any changes to the rules?" Harry shrugged, "Anything's fine Professor. Xuan?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, "To the death then, Green Dragon, you shall taste the power of the Celestial Demon sect." Harry laughed, "We shall see old gal, Xue We was rather upset, as I'm sure you know, so forgive any ruthlessness."

Minerva stepped in; she didn't know who 'Xuan' was, but Harry was obviously referring to Blaise, "If that's all please go to your places and prepare. I will announce it when the time is right." Harry and Blaise nodded and moved to their sides of the arena. Harry noticed Victor Krum trying to get Hermione's undivided attention, and was inordinately pleased when she brushed him off and moved toward him. He grinned when Victor followed; Hermione raised an eyebrow and chuckled when she glanced over her shoulder.

They moved to a nearby window and looked out; there were still 10 or so minutes till the match started, "You ready Harry?" Harry didn't answer right away; he'd normally have said he was fine, that she didn't have to worry about him so much, but he was different now; his summer in Celestial Dragon Cavern had brought him into much closer contact with himself. This was a fight to the death, and Hermione knew it too; he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be alright sweet heart, I doubt she can beat me, and she's already far too secure in the idea of her indestructibility. Either way, I have something to live for, so I can't die."

She smiled at him, turning round in his arms and kissing him squarely on the mouth, "You still haven't answered my question, love, are you ready?" He sighed and closed his eyes, "No I'm not, but I haven't a choice." He paused and pulled her closer, "It's nearly time, I have to go." He kissed her one last time and moved away, absently noticing that Victor had a murderous look on. Hermione moved to a seat among the Weasleys to watch Harry.

…

Minerva McGonagall moved to the centre of the arena while Harry and Blaise stood, watching each other carefully. The Transfiguration professor glanced around, "the duel between Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini will begin shortly; the new duel rules have been agreed on by both sides. This will be a duel to the death, with no holds barred on the method. Contestants you may begin when the feather touches to ground." She conjured a pale yellow feather and portkeyed away; Harry locked eyes with Blaise, "Xuan Mao or the Pan Gu Hun Yuan Dictum, you defied your master and allied yourself with a demonic, evil power. As heir to the title of Green Dragon, I will destroy you utterly today."

Blaise laughed cruelly, "Harry Potter, heir of Green Dragon, I, Xuan Mao of the Celestial Demon sect, accept your challenge and agree that you will be totally destroyed this day." The spectators all gasped in fear as the air suddenly seemed to tremble with power; Molly Weasley paled and trembled as both Celestial Heirs powered up the Spirit Weapons. Hermione's eyes grew wide as Harry's mark on his forehead changed while a different mark formed on Blaise's forehead. Then the feather hit the ground.

Both exploded into action; Xuan flew at Harry while Harry's eyes blazed. Xuan grinned evilly, "Electra Grid of the Demonic Vault!" Harry frowned, "Solar Shock of the Blazing Sun, level 5!" the two clashed and flew apart, both hitting their ends of the arena while their swords flew out of their hands. Xuan slowly got to her feat and recalled her sword while Harry recalled his; she glared at him, "So you've mastered the Blazing Sun formula. Then I will up the ante too! Yuan Yin Moon Shadow Dictum, Shadow Sword Strike!" Harry's eyes widened at this and Hermione gasped; his eyes narrowed as he saw the strike clearly, "Blazing Sun Formula, level 6! Blazing Energy!" It was a derivative of the Celestial Dragon Dipper.

Xuan's sword glanced off Harry's shield and he didn't waste a second, "Holy Dragon Thunder Blast revised! Blazing Dragon Thunder Flame!" this time Xuan was totally unprepared and took the hit to the chest; to her credit she tried to counter, "Electra Slice of the Demonic Vault!" she dispersed some of Harry's strike, but not enough; when the dust and smoke cleared, Harry was floating a foot above the ground several feet away from Xuan while she was on her knees in the centre of an enormous crater, coughing up blood.

Harry glared at her, waiting for her to recover, which she eventually did. Harry glared harder, "you wish to continue?" Xuan called out her Spirit Sword and took a stance. Harry nodded, "Good, then we continue." Xuan rushed him again, "Demonic Vault's Flaming Heaven's Arch!" Harry frowned at this; the Heaven's arch was a Dream skill, powerful but not the closest to the Dictum, "Celestial Dragon Thunder Flame revised! Solar Shock Thunder Dragon Blast!" Xuan's eyes widened in horror before she closed her eyes tight and took the blast as best she could.

The result was incredible; Xing Yun would have been proud, Le Tian would have been awed, and Chi Xue's eyes would probably have narrowed; Xuan was flung backwards into the shields that surrounded the arena, stopping with a loud, but dull, _thud_. The floor of the arena was a different matter though; Harry now stood in the middle of a picture of a winding dragon, gouged out of the floor of the Great Hall cum Arena, with the head pointed towards where Xuan was now regaining her feet.

Both combatants paused, glaring at each other; both had several scratches and cuts, but Xuan sported large gashes along her arms and shoulders. Harry floated a foot above the ground, looking like the avatar of some long forgotten god, "so where is the vaunted strength and power of the Celestial Demon? Or perhaps the match oh so long ago robbed you of your ability to use the Celestial Forces Formula? Either way, you've lost." Xuan again summoned her spirit sword, "It's true I underestimated you early on, but I'm still here, as you can see." She charged Harry again, "You die now, imp!" Harry streaked backwards, gauging her attack, "Good, then we begin round two!"

Xuan's eyes went pure white as she drew on her full strength, "Pan Gu Hun Yuan Dictum! Pan Gu Celestial Forces Formula: Pan Gu Demon Arch Ascension!" This time Harry was hard pressed to keep up, and soon was fighting at his full strength, "Solar Shock of the Blazing Sun, level 8!" The fight went to a new level, and soon several craters had formed in the arena. Most of the spectators were inching away in fear, while the judges were more focused on reinforcing the shields than they were on judging the match. A loud crash brought all movement to a halt, a cloud of dust obscuring the battle field.

When the dust and smoke cleared, Harry was on one knee, bleeding in several places; Xuan didn't fare quite as well as she'd hoped, and was also bleeding badly in a few places. Unfortunately, it was Xuan who seemed to have won, even though neither had their spirit swords out. Harry got to his feet slowly as Xuan again summoned her spirit sword; they eyed each other carefully for several minutes before Xuan spoke again, "So you're still alive. I guess it was too much to hope I'd killed you in only the second round. Be warned, the third will be the last." She cranked her strength up to its full, "Taste the third level of the Pan Gu Celestial Forces Formula!"

Harry suddenly dispelled his spirit sword, "You leave me no choice. Rest in peace." He suddenly leapt high into the air, and a bright flash of light forced everyone to look away for a second. When their sight returned, a 30 foot Hungarian Horntail had replaced Harry, its bronze horns glinting in the light. Xuan didn't know what to do, or what had happened, and so didn't actually move till Harry's now yellow, slit pupils narrowed and he sent a jet of dark yellow fire at her, setting her robes on fire. She jumped away, and tried her Celestial Formula, but Harry raised a large clawed foot and blocked her before bringing it down on her, flat against the floor of the Great Hall.

Silence reigned; nobody moved; Harry seemed frozen. Then with a flash of light, and Harry again stood, green robes slashed, in the centre of the arena. He looked around, seeming to appraise the many spectators watching him, and snorted before moving slowly, but gracefully, to where Xuan now lay dying. He reached the small crater she was in, mostly crushed but not totally gone; she opened an eye as he approached, "You win, Green Dragon. I only ask that you finish me, I don't want to die painfully." Harry nodded and placed his hands on each side of her head, "That I will do, Xuan Mao, it was an honour, fighting you." His hands glowed and Xuan smiled at him; not a maniac grin, or a malevolent grin, or even an evil glare. Her last smile seemed to slough away the evil aura that had surrounded her, and if Harry hadn't been kneeling already, his knees would have buckled.

A brilliant aura of blue surrounded them, and Xuan's body started to glow. Harry's hands started giving off sparks and their eyes glowed with power. Slowly, painfully, grudgingly, Xuan's body became nothing more than an outline, and then with a last whispered, "Thank you" she was gone and only a small line of grey smoke flowed skyward toward where her voice seemed to have come from. Harry sighed, head bowed, and stood; his gaze swept the hall almost like a command, and nearly all bowed their heads as well. He turned to the panel, several of whom were stricken; Amelia Bones glanced at the others and stood, "the panel decides in a six-to-one voting, that Harry Potter has won. The Minister for Magic in Britain dissented, and according to panel rules internationally, has to give us his reasons." She sat again and everyone focused on the portly man as he stood and puffed out his chest.

Cornelius Fudge wasn't the smartest man on earth. In fact, many would go so far as to say that he was rather stupid, and that his being in the ministry was a freak accident, let alone being the Minister for Magic. He'd managed to hush up most publications about his blunder in supporting Luscious Malfoy to the wrong end, and Professor Trelawny had the strangest feeling that he was going to make another blunder.

Almost prophetically, Fudge opened his mouth and started off with, "Harry Potter has committed murder!" the crowd groaned, and if that weren't enough, he puffed up even more, "He is further an illegal animagus, and a dragon at that, and needs to be kept under tight ministry control! Merlin's sake! He used Unforgivable Curses just a round ago! And being able to cause such destruction! If it weren't illegal, the Ministry would have him under the imperius to stop him destroying the very nation we've worked so hard to build!"

Harry rose several feet off the ground, his eyes glowing; his voice was colder than a winter's night in Antarctica as he refuted Fudge, "The very parameters of the duel just witnessed were that of death as the ending, Fudge, and if you had listened to Professor McGonagall, you'd have known. In fact, the parameters for my duel against Draco Malfoy were set such that Unforgivable Curses were the _only_ offensive magic allowed, and of course you conveniently forgot didn't you?" He paused and the air seemed to become thick with his anger, "You furthermore don't seem to know your own laws very well either; no animagi have to register till they are 18 years old! You made that because Luscious Malfoy paid you to do it! I've been reading up on this, including the ministry public information, and I wouldn't be the first you've wanted to put under the Imperius. Now why don't we check that properly and have you roll your sleeves up, hmmm?"

Fudge was stricken; nobody does that to Cornelius Fudge, nobody! Growling when he noticed that everyone was narrowing their eyes at him, and even his own aurors were raising their wands at him, he snapped out both his original wand and his spare, and began spraying out killing curses. Unfortunately for him, his power levels didn't permit him to use the Avada, and limited him to the orange version, Befejezetlen haláleset, which he further mispronounced, further reducing its effectiveness. Harry quickly subdued him and turned him over to the Aurors. Albus Dumbledore pronounced the tournament over, the feast open, and the awards ceremony in the making.

………

Cold stone floors, bare chilled walls, just right for his purpose; he didn't want food and drink, let alone a party. Killing shouldn't have come into the question, at least for him, and it hadn't even been a problem involving him directly. Once again, the skeletal ass with red eyes had pushed another situation on him that he didn't want, or need. He'd have been completely happy if he hadn't come back; if he'd been allowed to live his own life, but that wasn't possible. Third year in a row with a death linked to Hogwarts; this just couldn't go on. Could it?

Harry sat cross legged in the bare room in the wing, meditating on what had happened. Three-Star Toad had been almost nothing compared to Xuan, but he had still gotten something out of it. He held firm to his belief that an evil entity had to be destroyed, but he definitely had a problem with getting something out of death. Toad had given him that book, which was definitely a good thing, and Xuan had given him her accumulated power and knowledge. He sighed; assimilating the power was important or it would have negative effects later on, but he still didn't like it.

He sensed someone else in the room, and knew immediately who it was; she'd wait for him, he was sure of that, but he could sense she wasn't in the mood for partying either, "Hey sweetie, you alright?" She smiled and sat beside him, "Could be worse I guess." Harry cracked open an eye and noticed her downed look, then closed his eye again and went back to meditating. She'd talk when she was ready and he wouldn't force her into it.

…

In a room further down the hall, a potion bubbled merrily near a hidden doorway. It had been a very long time, so it was understandable that Harry hadn't noticed the layers of spells and wards on said door. In the chamber beyond, awaiting discovery, an egg shifted slightly.

………

A cruel voice rang out of the shadows, "I am already not pleased, Avery, do not keep Lord Voldemort waiting." It wasn't the cruelty and malice in the voice that made Avery tremble, rather it was the clear threat that came with it, and the chill that accompanied the simple phrase that made him imitate a leaf in a stiff breeze, "She died my lord, Potter killed her." Tom sneered, "And?" Avery shuddered, "Potter's an animgus my lord, a Hungarian Horntail animagus." He nodded, "I see, so Potter has become a worthy opponent. Even the old coot is powerful enough to be good fun, but he was beaten. Leave me! I must think."

The Death Eaters gathered sighed with relief and began moving out of the hall. Avery gave the loudest, and incidentally the only audible, breath, attracting Voldemort's attention, "Avery I have something for you." He paused for effect, "Crucio." The Death Eaters outside were ever so glad they'd gotten out.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 17

24th August 2005

"Hey Ron? What's this? It fell out of your pocket." Ron had just gotten up from an arm chair in front of the fire and Harry picked up something he'd dropped. Ron turned and stared at the coin-like thing curiously with a lost expression on his face; Harry could sense it was Ron's but also that Ron genuinely didn't know what it was. Hermione looked up and noticed the coin; it was a few seconds before she gasped in realization, "Oh! Now I know what we forgot." Harry blinked at her owlishly.

She sighed and put away her books quickly, "Go on Ron, I'll explain." He blinked in a bewildered way but left. Hermione turned to Harry and beckoned him to sit beside her, biting her lower lip, which Harry took as a bad sign. She mumbled to herself for a few moments before turning to Harry, "Please don't take this the wrong way Harry, just hear me out." She paused to assess his expression, "When you disappeared, Professor Dumbledore was very upset and worried. He wanted to find you as soon as possible, which we now know did not happen.

"Anyway, he felt you'd escaped under your own steam, so he needed someone to help him track you. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and I were brought into the order, but Mrs. Weasley managed to get Ginny and Luna out. To better assist the Order, Ron, Neville, and I were inducted and interrogated. We actually couldn't help them anyway, and frankly after following you all the way to the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year, there was really no way we'd abandon you like that. I guess Ron's been keeping it on him out of habit, and Neville's probably lost his. I know mine has rung a few times, but each time it's so abrupt and short I don't have the chance to get it out, much less remember what it was about, and that is if I even hear it."

She gazed at Harry imploringly, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it really didn't occur to us. I only carried it around for that Order meeting and dumped it in my trunk after that, and I'm sure Ron hasn't even heard his. I think he mentioned something about Silencing Charms being very useful, though that might have been Neville. And…" Harry decided she was going to be rambling for a while yet, so he stopped her in the most effective way he knew how. He kissed her. She froze for a moment, then responded eagerly, kissing him back for all she was worth. He eventually broke the kiss, gazing into her hazel eyes, and smiled, "It's alright, I do wonder what Dumbledore thought about that though." She giggled and kissed him again.

…

Not so far away, an elderly wizard with a long white beard sneezed violently. He straightened and popped another lemon drop into his mouth while ignoring Fawks laughing at him. Idly he wondered why he'd sneezed so badly when he wondered about the young Order members up in Gryffindor Tower.

He frowned; perhaps it was time to actually get their input in a meeting. Possibly a meeting tonight or tomorrow night, since it was a weekend. Dismissing that train of thought, he tossed a lemon drop to Fawks, who grabbed it in mid flight. Dumbledore grinned and applauded his friend's good catch.

………

Transfiguration was probably the highlight of their week; Professor McGonagall stepped into the class leading a bubbling cauldron in with her wand. Flicking her wand at her desk, the iron container landed and stayed there; turning to the class she glanced round at them imperiously, "Good morning class. Now, who can tell me what that is, and what it does?" they stared blankly at the potion for several long minutes.

It was dark red, like deoxygenated blood, and bubbled gently while an animated copper ladle stirred. Harry absently noted it was something like one he'd seen in his library, but just couldn't remember what it was meant to be. Hermione gasped and raised her hand, "It's the Anima Potion! It's used to determine one's Animagus form!" She paused and frowned, "But why's it so bright? It's supposed to be dark red, nearly black isn't it?" She whirled on the Transfiguration Professor like it was her fault just in time to catch the last of an amused smile.

Minerva shooed the students back into their seats before continuing, "Miss Granger is right, this is the Anima Potion, or at least a derivative of it. The Anima Potion is the general form used nowadays because it is much cheaper to make and to buy the ingredients. This is the Anima Multiplicus Potion, which is much more expensive to brew, and the ingredients are rare. The Magic seems to have congregated strongly in this generation, so this actually may be a better idea. Merlin himself used this potion, a stronger version actually, and he had several Animagus forms." She paused to let this sink in, "This is the initial part of the course, which will be continued in greater deapth next year. For now, each one of you will come to the front for a dose, and will go back to your seats when I let you."

Everyone seemed to be vibrating in excitement, "Harry Potter, let's see what this does for you." Harry slowly moved to the front of the class and spoke to her quietly, "You realize there'll be multiple forms?" She nodded and pushed a dose of the potion into his hands, which he hesitated a moment before downing. A ghostly form appeared before him, writhing and changing; it quickly became a Hungarian Horntail, before swiftly switching to an Ukranian Ironbelly, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Atlantic Faldron, Hebridean Black, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-snout, and several strange dragons he'd never seen before. Frowning and furrowing his brow, he concentrated and found out they were in fact dragons from the Elven realms.

The human tongue would term them Black, Silver, Red, Ice, and Shadow Dragons. They were in fact Drow dragons, Renor, T'puuli, Phish, Barra, and Xar'zith Tagnik'zur. Not that he was so interested in them. After all, he really didn't feel like using all of them. Perhaps the Shadow Dragon, but other then that he'd probably use just the Ironbelly, Ridgeback, and Horntail. The ghostly thing in front of him changed again, and more Elven dragons appeared, this time of the elemental varieties, Lightning, Holy, Fire, Sky, and Cloud Dragons came through, Sakkamen, Selingue, Maskan, Menel, and Loomi Hakarmaskannar. This time he got interested in the Cloud Dragon, wondering if he could convince Xing Yun to change his weapon's name, as well as the three middle dragons, wondering if he could change the formulae of the Celestial Dragon Formula and up it's power.

Minerva McGonagall gave him a rare smile and nodded him back to his seat, "See me after class please, Mr. Potter, I must speak with you about this." The class stared at him and muttered; Harry was particularly glad Draco Malfoy was gone, he would probably have found some remark or other to make. Not that Harry was adverse to hurting the ferret, just that it got boring after a while. He sat at his bench and scribbled on his paper, trying to modify the Green Dragon formulae as he'd thought of. By the end of class, he still hadn't much luck beyond the Heaven's Way.

…

"No Ron, they don't have long specific names like, say, Harry's. Just Luminarium and Atra. I know it doesn't sound so great, but in actual fact it is. Don't worry about it." Minerva was just speaking to Ron, probably about his Animagus forms, when Hermione and Harry made their way to her desk. Harry's ears perked up, "you've got the Light and Dark entities as Animagi forms?" Ron blinked and nodded numbly, "And they don't have proper names! I mean, you've got Hungarian Horntail, and that sounds so much nicer!" Harry chuckled, "No, the name's not everything. Everyone has animagi forms, it's just that they rely on their magic, which is a by-product of your inner core, that very few attain a form, let along all their forms.

"That you have the entities as animagi forms says several things. First is that you're very close to what you are inside, that you're essentially balanced, and that you only have 2 forms. I believe this is a result of several things: first is your ability with Chess, which in essence is a game of balance. I'll introduce you at some point to another chess player. I doubt he has a form, since they Celestial Zone tend to rely more on their core products rather than the cores themselves. This is where you find the difference between Merlin, the Founders, and magicals today. Back then they had time to get to know themselves better, which is why they were so much more powerful, whereas now we're more concerned with other things and use shortcuts to use magic, as seen in our wands. It's probably true the founders had larger cores, or something like that, but essentially what I'm saying is that the so-called talents for wandless magic are really a matter of connecting with yourself.

"Therefore, the power we see displayed by the Headmaster are really a greater connection with his core than the rest of us. If we have an equal connection to our cores, then it comes down to a difference in core power and size, against skill in the power usage. Anyway, you wanted to speak to me Professor?" She smiled at him, "Yes, you have 21 forms that we saw just now." Ron yelped in surprise at this and Hermione started off on a lecture about how one couldn't have more than one Animagus form but Minerva ignored them, "I was wondering why you had so many?"

Harry shushed his friends, "Now listen up if you want an explanation. In the Celestial Zone we have guardian positions. They take up North, South, West, East, and Central Positions; they each have certain special skills, and are likened to certain spirit creatures, which manifest themselves as Guardians of the Celestial Dungeons. North is the Jet Tortoise, and Le Tian specializes in medical as well as direct combat. His symbol is the Tortoise, combined with a snake. Personally I think he could use Parseltongue, though I'm not sure. Central is the Golden Nymph; the second Generation heir combined his supposedly light abilities with a rather demonic form of power, resulting in the Kirin Morph, the unique skill of the Golden Nymph. It only came out in the third Generation as the Second died too early, and now it is the fourth generation.

"Southern Guardian is Red Phoenix, now just Phoenix, and is a result of splitting and training a pair of Siamese Twins. Instead of giving them separate bodies, they become one, and switch forms and controlling spirits from time to time. Red died long ago, and Phoenix now controls their body, combining her own power with that of her brother's. The Phoenix Real Body Formula, and the Phoenix Spiritual Arrow Formula are their unique skills, and they specialize in speed. Like many other skills, they use level markers; Phoenix, I think, has reached level 14, though I can't be sure. I brought Neville to meet her during the Christmas holidays, so I'll bring him there again.

"The White Tiger, Zi Yan, is the Western White Tiger, and uniquely she has two guardians, in the same way she has two weapons, the Dual Yi Ying Yang Swords. She specializes in tactics and knowledge, which is why I brought Hermione to meet her not so long ago. She uses the Dual Yi Heart Sutra, which is probably the longest skill script in existence. I'd have said she was at level 10, almost purely skill in comparison to Xing Yun, but with Wang Chan helping her, level 20 is more realistic.

"Lastly we come to the left handers, the Eastern Green Dragon. Our guardian is the Atlantic Faldron, thought extinct as of a decade ago, and our specialization is in power. So if I were to duel the Headmaster in spells, he'd have a huge repertoire where I'd overwhelm his shields with power. Our skills used to be the Celestial Solar Dragon Formula, and Celestial Shock Dragon Formula, which changed in the third Generation, Fen Tian, to the Blazing Sun Formula, mainly made up of the Solar Shock. With the fifth Generation, the Celestial Solar Dragon Formula was modified into the Celestial Dragon Formula, containing the Heaven's Way Dictum, Celestial Solar Dragon Formula, and Sky Dragon Formula. The Blazing Sun Formula stayed the same, though a third formula was added, Celestial Dragon Yuan Yang Formula. I haven't got there yet, though I've been experimenting with the initial levels. I plan to add another, but I haven't worked it out fully yet.

"To answer the question, I have so many forms because I'm an anomaly. Green Dragons are supposed to be left handed, but I'm ambidextrous. The first formulae normally take a decade or so, but I took a year with minimal speed. Because I'm heir to the dragon guardian, I'd have a dragon Animagus form, but because of so many uncertainties, I have several dragon forms. Hermione would probably have Tiger forms, if she finishes her initial training, and Ron's forms show that he is ready for advanced training. I plan to place him with Wei Qi, the chess fanatic who's actually really famous for combining the righteous way's Divine Pine chess formulae with the questionable Xuan Hua Tian Yuan formulae."

Minerva was clutching her head and groaning, "Too much information in one go. No matter, I just wanted to know why you had so many forms. I suggest you register one form, up to you which one. I don't know what's with the Headmaster, but he wants you present at the Order meeting tonight. Password is Sugary Chocolate, the Gargoyle." Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione shared a glance. McGonagall noticed though, "If that's all, you may leave."

………

"_Harry Potter…_" Harry was studying in their library when he hear the odd, ghostly voice calling to him from the shadows. It was around 5 in the afternoon, and Harry was passing time before the Order meeting. He put his book down and focused on his hearing; he heard it again, but this time he knew exactly where it had come from. He moved to the fireplace at the back of the library.

Harry summoned his spirit sword, "who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, but his voice carried a tinge of danger with it. The ghostly voice came again, "_Harry Potter. I have been waiting since you first discovered this wing. This is a secret passage way to one of the biggest secrets of this wing, and I am its guardian. If you wish to find out, push the Hogwarts seal on the top right of the fireplace and come in; if you desire otherwise, then leave the wing and never come back._"

Harry frowned; in his experience, this spirit, or whatever it was, could be sealed in there, waiting for an unsuspecting visitor to release it into the world for revenge. On the other hand, it could really be a guardian of a dangerous secret. He deliberated shortly before stepping up and pressing his thumb to the Hogwarts seal on the top right of the fireplace, the first time he'd actually noticed it. Unsurprisingly, the fireplace split into three, the top moving up, and the other two moving to the sides, revealing a hallway. At the end of it was a door, guarded by a deadly looking knight in black amour.

Harry stepped in; the fireplace behind him closed silently, and flames ignited on the walls and ceiling. The passage was actually wider than it had seemed before, and much longer too. His attention returned to the knight in front of him as it spoke, "_so you came. I'd have expected nothing less from you who is so strong in spirit. Excellent, there hasn't been anyone here in a good hundred years, and I have been sleeping. You woke me when you first entered, but from my long sleep it was difficult. I am a Dark Knight, the last of my kind, and hopefully the last you'll ever meet. I challenge you to a duel to the death, the secrets of the wing to be our prize._"

Harry sized him up. He'd heard of Dark Knights, all be it briefly, and he was every bit the part. He looked perhaps 6'5", and all his amour was ash black. His sword was unsheathed, and seemed to ooze a thick black mist, absorbing light into it. His kite-shield on his left arm was also black, but instead seemed to gleam darkly, and Harry sensed a great protective aura in it. The knight's amour too, gleamed slightly, but Harry was more interested in the helmet, which bore a water droplet insignia under the black flame that seemed to burn atop it. Harry stared into the visor of the helmut, "I accept. I will defeat you and claim the secrets you guard."

The ghostly voice returned, "_Then let us begin, Harry James Potter-Black, of the Green Dragon Caste._" Harry was slightly taken aback by this, and so was taken slightly by surprise when the Dark Knight raced at him, long sword over his head, preparing for a vertical cleaving slash. Harry turned up his powers and brought his own sword up in defense. They went that way for a while, locking blades alternately, neither gaining an upper hand, neither willing to back down, neither willing to give the other a breather.

The Dark Knight forced his magic into his sword, and Harry was forced to retreat. The Knight himself leapt back, and seemed to appraise Harry, "_You are good. Better than I expected, the Green Dragons have improved just as the other Knights have._" Harry frowned, "I am the heir to Green Dragon, yes. But there is no Green Dragon Caste, only the Eastern Green Dragon guardian of the Celestial Zone, of which I and my teacher are one under."

The Knight seemed to falter at this, "_The situation must have deteriorated then. When I roamed the earth, the Green Dragon Caste was one of the most powerful Warrior classes around, equaled only by the White, Grey, and Dark Knights in their own ways. Come then, Harry Potter, our second round begins._" He forced more magic into his sword and shield, charging at Harry with what looked like a horizontal slash.

Harry took a moment to study his opponent. His skills looked slightly like the Pan Gu Dictum that Xue Wu used, just without the more malevolent portions. Even then, his power levels had increased again, and Harry was sure he was hiding his true abilities so far. Stretching out his right hand, Harry jumped back and started firing spells, "Reducto! Everebo! Fragmen Os Parvulus! Conseco!" The first two lower level blasting spells ricocheted off the Dark Knight's shield, hitting the walls and blowing large craters in them, causing no real damage. The older spells had more effect, causing a large dent in the Knight's helmut and slicing off part of the Knight's boot.

By then the Knight was too close to continue the spells, so Harry had little choice apart from moving up his power levels. Blocking with his sword in his left hand, Harry sprang backwards and shifted formulae, "Blazing Sun Formula, level 7. Blazing Energy." A corona of flames surrounded Harry, pushing the Knight back and singing him slightly. Harry further pushed his power levels, "Blazing Sun Formula, level 8, Amalgamation of Body and Sword. Solar Shock." This time, the Knight was hard put to fend of Harry strikes. After about 30 strokes, his sword's mist disappeared and went more to absorbing light while the shield turned jet black and lost it's gleam. Harry continued pounding away, until he suddenly felt a hand on his chest.

Stopped at that moment, Harry couldn't help but notice the Knight had dropped his sword and used a palm strike. He didn't know exactly what school of art the Knight used, but the blast of magic sent him flying backwards, crashing through the floor. He got up quickly, narrowly avoiding the Knight's sword, and returned his own strike in a moment of heated insanity, "Sacred Dragon Celestial Thunder Flame!" The Knight's amour was blasted right through the middle, creating a hole just large enough for Harry to notice, aim, and fire a single spell at, "Számûz Mindörökké Lelki!" There was a howl from the Knight, and a ghostly form appeared slowly above the suit of amour.

A face turned to Harry. It was thin, very thin, with long hair and small eyes. Thin lips smiled at him, "_I knew you'd win you know? I knew that you could if you tried hard enough. Hah! Well done Harry, now go on. Your prizes are waiting. First the shield. It isn't really a dark shield like the previous Dark Knights used, rather, it became like that because of my darker aura, obscuring its true nature. That's your second prize, and the rather larger of the two secrets you have yet to uncover. Don't touch the shield yet, you'll be adversely affected by the remaining aura, but go through the door at the end. I believe the Keeper of the Eggs is awake now._" With a final ghostly chuckle, the Dark Knight's spirit disappeared.

True to his word, the Dark Knight's amour slowly began to fade, while the shield and sword slowly began to lose their dark auras. Harry stepped round them and released his spirit sword before continuing to the door at the end and opening it.

…

Eggs greeted Harry. He blinked once. He blinked twice. Never before had he seen such large eggs. In fact, he'd never seen so _many_ eggs in one place at one time. He sighed and shook his head, "This just _cannot_ be it. I do not need a huge number of eggs, if this is someone's idea of a joke, then it's a pretty horrible joke which I do not find funny." He paused and looked around at the eggs, "Hey is anyone around here?" A small man hopped out from among the eggs, "I'm here, I'm here. Now before I explain, who are you?" Harry paused and studied the man before replying briefly, "I'm Harry Potter."

The old man, who looked impossibly small studied him with beady eyes, "Indeed you are. Now these eggs are not for cooking. In fact, the animals in these eggs are very much alive, so cracking their eggs and trying to fry them would result rather badly, if you catch my drift." He paused and studied the eggs and Harry, "What actually happens here is that you've found yourself a sort of storage cache of animals both muggle and magical. What you will be doing is finding yourself a familiar among these. From there you bring anyone you want, and they'll find themselves a familiar too. The eggs won't run out, rather more eggs of the type of animal that is chosen will appear. It has been a long time since anyone was here, so there are many around. In fact, I believe one of the previous occupants gave several away as presents."

Harry frowned and thought. He already had Hedwig, and he didn't want to replace her in any way. On the other hand, magical animals were always and asset in a fight as demonstrated by the Headmaster at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione would need one, Crookshanks was still with her though. Hagrid would love the chance to see some of these though. Then it hit him; he could thin out the numbers by giving Hagrid a few!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 18

01st September 2005

"Hey Hagrid, how are you?" Hagrid was working on his pumpkin patch when Harry walked up, grinning broadly at him and carrying a strange bag. The half-giant looked up and grinned back, "Hey Harry, me pumpkins doin juz fine. How're Ron an 'ermione?" Harry chuckled, "They're fine I believe, just preparing for the Order meeting later. Listen, I need your opinion on something. Can I come by tomorrow or something?" Hagrid beamed at him, "Any time's fine Harry. Now why dontcha give me some help 'ere with me rock cake?"

………

"YOU _WHAT_?" The Order meeting had turned into an interrogation of sorts, which Harry knew, and Harry had just revealed what he'd done that fateful night in early summer. Mad-eye, of course, was up in arms, completely in character, considering his constant "Constant-Vigilance" teachings. Harry sighed, "Do you people have any idea what you're even talking about here? I've just given you the _very_ generalized overview, and you're out for blood. Now shut the hell up and sit down so I can finish and get out of this damn interrogation of yours."

Harry spoke quietly, but his voice again carried all the warmth of Antarctica, combined with a tremor of power that sent a shiver down everyone's spines. He glared round the room, still seated, before continuing, "Now then. With every one of you in this room, the first thing you did when you set eyes on me was to glance at my scar. Not study the lines around my eyes, which would indicate an attack, or the muscles in my neck, which would indicate my mood. No, it's the scar that matters to you. Same with the Death Eaters; even when I dueled Bellatrix, she glanced at my scar. The guy I escaped with did not bat an eyelid at it. He was far more intent on my eyes." Harry glared at them again before nodding to indicate he was finished.

Albus cleared his throat, restoring his claim on leading the interrogation, "Harry m'boy, I believe it's in fact more important for us to know who this person was. It is vitally important that we know so we can keep you from an more of his harmful influence." Harry laughed loud and long, stunning the assembled Order members. When he finally stopped and glared, the room temperature seemed to drop sharply, "That's _Mister Potter_ to you Headmaster, unless you're forgetting the teacher-student relationship, which I'm more than happy to remind both you and the board of.

"You won't be getting his name. And even if you did, it would be impossible for you to find him. After all, you have no idea where I learnt my new skills from. Now I'm also sure that none of you have heard of him before because all of you have been restricting your knowledge to the European continent rather than branching out. As for harmful influence, I'm quite sure that standing up for oneself is nothing wrong, unless they've changed the laws again, and that being an adult gives me quite a few rights." He glanced round at the stunned faces, "Yes I'm of age. Where I went this summer is something of a time enigma. I spent just over a year there, where here it is more like a few months. I already had a beginners training in controlling my energies because of the magic involved. My coming of age released the rest of my potential, as well as the extra power from the older lines.

"I'm quite sure you also know that magical wills are carried out by magic herself rather than the goblins or ministry. The reading and physical will is very ceremonial, and a farce. No being except the one who made the will has the authority or power to change it, as you know, and Sirius left almost everything to me. You have no authority over my private movements Headmaster, do not try." The Order was in an instant uproar. Most were calling for his decapitation, some for his expulsion, but the general idea was that he'd just done something wrong.

Harry calmly extended his magic and wandlessly pushed everyone back into their seats, "I've done something wrong have I? Someone please enlighten me?" Molly Weasley rose from her chair with a speed a trained athlete would envy and strode towards him, "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS! WE TREATED YOU AS A SON! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG AND DESERVES YOUR RESPECT! NO SON OF MINE WOULD HAVE SUCH BAD MORALS AND BEHAVIOUR!" Having had enough, Harry called up his spirit sword and forced her back into her seat with it, "He's in fact upset over two, maybe three, things that have occurred.

"First would be the Celestial Arts that you've now seen thrice. The Headmaster can sense magic, and magical potential, so he knows he has no chance to defeat me. That's why he worse those magical enhancing artifacts when he dueled the late Xuan Mao, probably still thought of as Blaise Zabini by most of you. Even with nearly triple his normal power he still lost to someone who, at the peak of her powers, lost to me. That's the first reason he's upset.

"The second is that I'm actually thinking for myself. I don't know what his plan really is, but all I know is that for it to succeed he needs my help. Of course, it probably won't go according to plan with my help, which is why he needs my unquestioning obedience.

"Lastly is something of a combination of the first two. I'm thinking for myself, and he doesn't know where I've learnt my new skills. Therefore he doesn't know how he can get me back. It's a feeling of helplessness that's eating away at him that he doesn't like. He loves the feeling of total control, of absolute power, and losing all semblance of it is probably the last straw for him. Come to think of it, did he even tell you about the Prophecy? Probably not. C'mon then Headmaster, lets see your great memory of the prophecy that everyone risked their lives to protect without a good reason from you."

He flicked his sword away and put up a privacy bubble so he could watch everything in peace. Dumbldore alone, apart from himself, sat quietly, though he couldn't disguise from Harry's finely tuned senses the anger that emanated from him in waves.

………

"Harry! She's a beauty! Oh my beau'iful darling! Come to pappa!" Harry sat at Hagrid's table with Hermione, beaming as Hagrid wept tears of joy and beckoned to a pair of small bears. Harry had picked a specific pair of bears for Hagrid and carried them down to his hut the day of the Order meeting and left them buried near the fireplace on the outside so they'd be kept warm. Now a month on, and the exams around the corner, they'd hatched, spilling out a pale white baby bear with crystal blue eyes and a slightly larger brown bear with firey red eyes.

Though he didn't tell anyone, Harry knew they were plainly magical in their paws when they reached adolosence, and their breaths and jaws when they reached adulthood. The white bear would eventually become snow-white and had freezing attacks. The brown bear was the opposite, and used a melting attack at adolescence, with a flaming attack when full maturity was reached, which was shown with red flecks in his fur. Hagrid would probably be ignorant for quite a while more and Harry couldn't find it in his heart to interrupt Hagrid's joyful play with his two new friends. Even Fang, who could undoubtedly sense the magic, joined in and nosed the white cub around.

…

Harry and Hermione were on their way back to the castle and their wing. He had his arm round her waist and her head on his shoulder, biting her lower lip in a way that told Harry she was thinking about something important. Sighing in resignation, he rose to the bait, "What's on your mind 'mione?"

She grinned at him, "You really know me, don't you?" She paused and considered, "So where are these eggs? Aren't you going to bring me there? In fact, more importantly too, how many animals are there?" Harry laughed, "You could have just asked and I'd have told you anyway." He paused and thought about it for a few moments, "I'll bring you there in a few days actually, I want to get my thoughts together on it and discuss several things with the guardian too. And of course it's in our wing.

"To answer your bigger question, the eggs have a regular reproduction cycle. Apparently, some strange ancient magic, maintained through the magic running through the entire school, duplicates every single egg there, with multiples stored in what would be a magical pocket. So I could have a hundred eggs of every animal in the world and you'd only see one at a time in the chamber. In fact, I'm thinking that we have dinosaur eggs there too. Not that I want to wonder if any would choose someone, more that there are eggs of every kind of animal and creature with the exception of humans there, including those that give live birth like humans."

Hermione giggled and he frowned at her. She giggled harder and almost dragged him down as she lost her footing, "You know what? You sound almost like me nowadays. I thought when you told Professor McGonagall about your forms that you were more professor-like than even you knew, and you've just proven me right." She laughed loudly, music to his ears, and kissed him, "Don't ever change, Harry."

………

"C'mon 'mione, it's time." It was the evening after their last exam, and they'd been celebrating in their own way in their wing. Hermione had been almost asleep and Harry spent the time holding her and watching the moon run its course. When the moon, incidentally full, reached half way past the window frame, he woke Hermione who was slow in awaking, "What's up Harry?" She asked in the cute blurry voice he simply adored.

He smiled at her, "Let's go look at the eggs. I'll explain on the way." She blinked, her mind not quite working yet, but quickly stood and moved towards the door. Harry turned back to the window again, just as a large white bird flew in and perched on his shoulder, "Great timing Hedwig. Let's go." He led them down the corridor to a torch slightly higher than the others. Taking it down, he passed his hand over the flame, facing the wall under the torch holder, and the wall melted away to reveal a passageway large enough for a single person, "We're here. C'mon then."

As they walked, Harry explained the late night expedition, "It's a strange thing the full moon. Over the years with the Werewolf curse, people have come to abhor the full moon when in fact it is the time at which magic is at its greatest. The elements come in line, the ambient magic is suddenly in tune, boosting the magical potentials everywhere. That's why werewolves and other were-creatures transform in the full moon. So it's easiest to find some sort of match at the full moon, and Hedwig's here to help. In fact, I'll probably find myself a match too."

…

"Qin! Where are you?" a small figure bounced out from the multitude of eggs. Hermione paid him little attention. Instead she was busy inspecting one of the eggs, "Harry, I think this is a Snake of some sort." Harry chuckled; he knew that already, when he'd first walked around, he'd asked to be shown the serpent section, where he'd of course found eggs of snakes, lizards, and of course, dragons. Qin was the caretaker, and Harry had been discussing finding a match for Hermione and possibly himself too.

Qin bounced over to Hermione's side. He was small, roughly 3 feet tall, with no hair but a magical aura displaying power that rivaled Dumbledore's. The man was apparently the third generation guardian caretaker of the eggs, which placed him easily over Dumbledore's age. He studied the egg Hermione was poking at for a moment before speaking up, "Yes Mistress Granger, that is the egg of an ancient snake. It is the Greater Basillisk, and the last one was bonded to a man named Salazar Slytherian. This one you're interested in has been around roughly 500 years."

Hermione had been listening and nodding, taking in the information as quickly as possible when she suddenly tensed and seemed to notice something, "Harry, is that you? No it can't be, your voice isn't that low?" Harry laughed from behind her, "Hermione, meet Qin, third generation caretaker of the Beastiary of Hogwarts, guardian of the Hogwarts warding stone, even though I don't know what he means by that. Qin, this is Hermione Granger, the love of my life."

Hermione straightened and shook his arm while studying him intently. Qin, for his part, just sat on the Greater Basillisk egg calmly and watched her, "you would do Mistress Ravenclaw proud. She was particularly known for her mind." Hermione cocked her head to one side, "you're a part demon. House-elves are bred but you don't have the ears which mark their race. Few creatures have such small but bright eyes, and all of them are part dark, or at least part demon. But I don't know what you are."

Qin smiled, "Not to worry, it took Mistress Ravenclaw some time, and as far as I know no more of my kind exist in your world. I am a third elf. That's why I can sit on this egg with hardly an effect. I am a third magic, which is from the magical binding of my creation parts, and the magic that created this body, as well as summoning my demonic third to this plane. I am a Demonic Junior Invoker, which is why I have so much magical power. I didn't get through all my training, though I can tell you that being here now, I have much more room to wield and practice m,y powers with all the ambient power particles.

"The first generation guardian was a full Invoker. But he eventually became upset because none of the eggs would bond with him. He was lonely and wanted companionship. He was already very old when he started, which was why he could be summoned, so he found an elf who would take his place as second generation guardian. I don't know about the mystical abilities that would interact between the two, but eventually I came along. Unfortunately, this plane could not sustain my initial existence, and so I was returned to the demonic plane where I mastered the initial levels of Invoker powers. Master Gryffindor soon combined his uncommon power with Mistress Ravenclaw's almost unique intelligence, and created this body for me to inhabit. It is most useful because I can inspect the eggs much more clearly, and lets this plane sustain me because it came from this plane."

Hermione listened intently and nodded at the end of every sentence before finally getting an over excited look in her eyes and speaking up, "I'm sure she wrote most of it out though, do you know where to find where she wrote all this?" Qin smiled wryly, "If I did, I'd have to be guardian of it too. Unfortunately, no I don't. All I know is what's in this chamber, the library, and the dueling room." He paused and let her disappointed look fade away, "Now why don't you walk around and see if any eggs exert a pull over you? The moon's influence should last another few hours."

…

She stood in the middle of the large chamber while Harry paced around talking to Qin about the various other people who'd used the wing. He soon noticed and stopped, "What's wrong Hermione? Why are you just standing there?" She shook her head, "I can't which way to go first Harry, I feel like I'm bring pulled in 2 directions at once." Harry chuckled; leave it to Hermione to be worried about which egg she'd choose first, "Don't worry, Herms, just pick one. In fact, turn right first. You can retrace your steps later."

Giggling, she rushed off away from Harry, and Qin jumped over eggs and pathways to reach her and see what had chosen her. Harry sighed and continued on his walk. He'd been round the egg paths several times, and each time he'd been unsuccessful. Closing his eyes he continued down the now memorized paths, waiting for a pull on his mind to stop him short. Harry ignored excited cries from Hermione, knowing that there wasn't a problem on her side, and instead focused on the task at hand. Soon he'd gone through half the chamber and absently noticed Qin and Hermione were avidly discussing her familiars.

An hour later he finally felt a pull on his mind. Opening his eyes, he concentrated and gazed through the egg shell, seeing a set of small, curled forms resting in the egg. He couldn't tell because of the overlapping silhouettes, but he thought they were dragons of some sort. Raising an eyebrow at the impact his training was actually having on him, he hefted the egg and carried it with him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Hedwig sitting on top of an egg and glaring at him as if to say 'this one for me', something which caused him to chuckle. Shifting his own egg to one hand, he concentrated, pushing more internal power into his hands and arms before picking up Hedwig's egg as well.

…

"Ah! Master Potter, that's a dragon in there. A Selingue Hakarmasannar, loosely translated from Elfish it is a Holy Dragon. It is a close relative of the Celestial Dragon, and more closely resembles a Peruvian Vipertooth in many aspects. It is also smaller, and the various people who've been have speculated that it had to evolve in some way when larger dragon species came into being.

"It is a small dragon, and more serpentine than many. It measures roughly 20 foot when fully grown and is usually grey with green markings on its large wings. There have been speculations that the present day serpants like the anaconda evolved from the Selingue, but that hasn't been proven to date. The species breathes a purple fire unlike, say, the Hungarian Horntail which breathes red fire, and also sports venom glands just inside the jaws. It was also noted not so long ago that this species has an extremely hard exoskeleton, enabling it to with stand spells that would have had the Ironbelly trembling.

"All in all, an excellent choice, though I'm actually not surprised that you were picked by a dragon. Back in the time of the founders, the Celestial Zone wasn't quite as secluded as it is now. In fact, Master Gryffindor himself was great friends with the Green Dragon then and Mistress Ravenclaw was always planning tactics against the Sage of Divine Pine Peak." Qin trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who seemed to be trying to process everything at once. Chuckling, he broke Qin from his musings, "Tell me my friend, my friend Hedwig picked an egg herself, what does that mean?" Qin instantly woke up and stared at Hedwig hard as if identifying her, "I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling this owl is actually much more than meets the eye. Tell me my snowy friend, do you understand Master Potter perfectly when he speaks to you?" Hedwig hooted and nodded once, sharply.

Qin smiled and turned to Harry, "I have no idea how it happened, but your friend here is a magical owl in several ways, not just as a post owl. Firstly, he somehow has an intelligence of at least human level. That in itself is almost unheard of. Second, she seems to be a result of a magical evolution, and has a kind of unlimited stamina. She gets tired, but she will always be able to fly as long as she wants to. Lastly, I can't be sure, but I think she has a slight fire affinity."

He paused, considering the egg Hedwig had picked, "I can't exactly remember what's in that egg, but I'm sure it is a Frostiphorm. I also can't be sure what it does. Master Slytherian's snake became an arctic eagle and Master Gryffindor's Griffin became a Pegasus, so I can only say that it changes the form of the animal, meaning Hedwig here may become a ferret for all I know." Harry turned to Hedwig and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What say you Hedwig?" She considered him for a moment before pecking the egg with her beak hard, slowly cracking the egg open.

…

It was rather ugly, of that there was no doubt. Harry had thought the Frostiphorm was going to be white or blue and a rather solid sort of thing. Hermione recoiled slightly, her impression being that it should have been closer to a snowman. Hedwig, however, hopped up to it and hooted.

It was red. A translucent but bright red, and was spherical in shape. Eyes perched on the upper side and the centre seemed to pulse with life. From nowhere it cooed back at Hedwig, and became a bowl pulsating red, which Hedwig stepped into. With a hoot and a coo, the red mass engulfed Hedwig completely in the sphere. Qin noticed Harry's shell shocked expression, "Not to worry Master Potter, It has happened every time, though it has never been the same color. Now, let us have a look at Mistress Hermione's familiars."

"Hmmm... at one time wizards experimented with animals widely. I believe these two are the results of successful experiments. They're tigers, as you can see, but not ordinary. I believe the one with ice blue eyes is more powerful magically, while the one with red stripes is more powerful physically. Now, if I'm right, the magical one was an experiment by Mistress Ravenclaw. She wanted to create an animal with above human intelligence, and experimented with transferring much of her knowledge widely. I think most others failed, but for some reason the tiger came through, and in fact possesses phoenix-like capabilities. It is highly magical, forms a bond with a wizard or witch, and can teleport. If I remember correctly, you stand to gain much of the Mistress's knowledge through that bond, using which this tiger can inform you.

"Now the red striped tiger is another matter. Master Slytherian experimented with animals based on potions' effects on them. He wanted to make animals permanently stronger, quicker, and hardier. He actually worked with a fair few animals, and deduced that potions are more suited to animals because they're closer to nature than humans. Where potions work on humans for a few hours, they worked on animals for days. He postulated that by fusing potions with animals in growing stages, they would make the potion a part of them. This one was made for its attacking prowess, and boasts enhanced senses, endurance, and stamina. I have no idea how, but he actually worked in a bonding ability too." Hermione stared wide eyed at the tiger cub, but Harry couldn't guess what she was thinking.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 19

13th September 2005

"Severus, I have reviewed your plan, and I fully agree with the reasons, which I have myself mentioned before, as you recall. I just have one problem with it. Harry has already proven to be very powerful, something neither you nor I can match. You don't seem to have taken this into account." Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk while Severus Snape paced in front of his desk.

They were actually considerably more relaxed than they should have had reason to. The reason for this was that Voldemort seemed to have gone into retreat for some reason and Severus hadn't had any news from the Dark side. Albus now turned his attention to the task at hand, which was Harry Potter, and finding out how he'd gotten quite so powerful so that they could use his methods to give the order an advantage over the Death Eaters.

Severus's plan was simple. They'd have Harry talking to the headmaster about inconsequential things, they'd wait till the carriages were away, then they'd have Harry incapacitated and ruffle through his memories. It was almost perfect other than just one thing, which Albus had brought up. Severus frowned, "We can both duel him then. If possible we can get the other professors to join in, or any other Order members actually."

Albus frowned, "It's a week away, I shall see what I can do. In the meantime, why don't you go finish your research?" recognizing it for the dismissal it was, Severus Snape left the office.

………

Harry Potter wandered around Hogsmede, alone. Hermione was having fun with Neville, Ron, Ginny, and the others, while he had other things to consider. He'd happened across three jewelry stores so far, but none had anything close to what he felt he was looking for. The last one had come close, but the ring was just too loud for him. He wanted something smaller, more subtle, but at the same time magnificent.

An older man came out of a side lane, following Harry's slow pace. After a while he spoke up, "Sickle for your thoughts?" Harry chuckled, "Something for _her_. Nothing so far though." The man laughed, "Ah, youth and its freedoms. Why don't you come with me? My son-in-law has a small jewelry store close by, and he partially copies designs from the muggle world. Fascinating, they are, but nothing wrong with them."

Harry followed the stranger, soon arriving at a small shop. The windows didn't hold much, apparently jewelry was a side business. Harry entered and smiled as something quickly caught his attention. It was a Mobius Ring, in pink gold, with a single small diamond at the topmost point. There was little space, but Harry could easily envision lettering on the space near the gem.

Something else quickly caught his eye as well. It was pretty plain, a white gold band, thing on the underside, thickening to the opposite end where a ellipsoidal ruby sat. There were dark patches on the sides too, and the jeweler explained they were for runes. Harry chuckled, thinking of some more obscure runes he'd found in their private library. He couldn't choose actually, so decided to buy both customized, "I'd like to place orders, one of each ring. The mobius in pink is fine, but I'd like the gem to be a sapphire and Sardonyx combination instead if you could."

He paused as the jeweler took his order, "as for the rune ring, if you could leave the rune areas clear, I'd appreciate it. If the ruby could be replaced by a Citrine? Yes, that would be good." The jeweler placed the order in a small folder, "We'll bill you, Mr. Potter, have a good day."

………

Hogwarts' Leaving Feast was always a sight to behold, and an event to die for, but Harry had other ideas. He and Hermione skipped the feast, not bothered at all about the house cup, and slipped into the Astronomy Tower. Harry locked the door and held her close as they silently gazed at the moon together.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow sweetie, you know what's going to happen right?" She nodded, "Zi Yan said she'd meet me at Hogsmede. I told her how to get there, so she'll find me. You're going with Xing Yun?" Harry nodded, "Yes. I'm going back to Dragon Lake to complete my training."

They stayed that way, enjoying each others' company in contented silence before Harry turned her round so her left was facing the moon while her right was in shadow. He got down on one knee and her eyes widened, "Hermione, I know that you love me with all you heart. You've always been with me through think and thin. Without you and our love, I wouldn't have survived our many adventures. We are not even a year together, but I know, I love you with all my heart. You are the only one, you are my soulmate. You make me happy. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

………

"Harry m'boy, I need to speak with you." Harry was instantly on his guard and activated his aura reading ability. Deceit and lies colored the man's aura, and Harry knew it couldn't end well, "No. If you must delay me from boarding the train, then so be it. But I won't be lured into whatever trap you've laid.

Dumbledore was taken aback, "I assure you I have absolutely no bad intentions." The immediate thought that flashed through his mind before his Occlumency shields could protect it and Harry picked it up, "At least not for yourself. Yes, yes. I shall meet you on the cliff facing the station then, you and Snivly can duel me there. Oh, and before I forget, you are headmaster, not my guardian, therefore its Mr. Potter to you. Lord Potter may be more appropriate, but that's secondary."

Dumbledore went red in the face and stormed away. 'how did he know the plan?' was the question constantly nagging at him.

…

Harry shook his head and chuckled, "Well now, that was a good bit of guesswork if I do say so myself." He ignored any concerned looks all round and quickly ate up his toast before standing up, "I'll meet you before you go sweetie, be safe alright?" He kissed Hermione quickly before hurrying back to his dorm.

………

"My faithful Death Eaters, today is the day. Today we make a statement, today we destroy Hogwarts!" approval roared through the ranks of his soldiers, and several Dark Marks flew into the air.

Beastial roars rose behind the Death Eaters and Voldemort laughed, "There are our allies, thanks to our recently deceased member, Xuan Mao, Demons have taken form and strengthened our ranks! Death to the muggle-loving scum of Hogwarts! Move out!"

………

"C'mon Headmaster, the wards have to thin out for the students to leave, so lets get on with this. I believe neither of us want the students to suffer." Albus nodded and raised his wand while behind Harry Severus raised his. The twinkle returned to Albus's eyes, "Indeed." BOOM!

Rocks flew, craters all over the area. A skeletal figure stepped out of the smoke, "Dumbledore…" Severus started and fell over backwards, "Master!" Albus lowered his wand and faced Voldemort, "Tom. I didn't think you'd actually risk coming here." The Dark Lord smiled thinly, "Harry Potter too, as well as my loyal servant Severus, trying to find a way to kill Harry for me.

"No matter, I shall kill you, Dumbledore, then I shall kill Harry. And Severus, my dear Potions Master, your punishment shall follow. Oh, and to make sure there is no interference." He raised his wand and an odd veil-like darkness lifted to reveal not only his Death Eater inner-circle, but ranks upon ranks of Celestial Zone Demons. Harry gasped, "I don't believe it! She actually went through with it?"

Voldemort laughed, "So Harry Potter knows! Yes Potter, she taught me how. And it shall be your doom! Attack!" Dumbledore immediately waved his arms in a long smooth stroke, incapacitating most of the inner circle before he was beset by the Dark Lord. It was a fierce battle, but Voldemort was undoubtedly going to win, his spells packing almost twice the power than they had when they'd fought at the Department of Mysteries.

Harry himself was beset by Demons, and wielded his spirit sword with the skill of a consummate swordsman, matched only by his skill and power with his wand. He almost easily stunned, killed, or otherwise took down Voldemort's inner circle, taking relatively few injuries. Snape, he noticed, stayed far away.

…

"And here I thought we'd be able to have a beer or something while waiting!" he was clad in green, wielded a green long sword with a dragon decal on it, and sported a strange green mark on his forehead. His companion was a busty, long haired woman wielding twin dual edged swords, and was dressed in white and purple with a large tiger decal on her left chest.

"You have to admit it is good practice though. We'd never have had such great numbers back home you realize? Plus, our students are moving much better than before, wouldn't you think?" Light toned words, but did not do the situation justice. They weren't beset by only demons, but also by Greater Nether Demons, which were definitely not of Celestial origin. Zi Yan evaded one only to notice another too late. She gasped and closed her eyes, but the blow never came.

"Phoenix Spreads Its Wings!"

Mass destruction was a forte of the Red Phoenix, and Phoenix performed marvelously. Flames engulfed the hordes of demons, burning them to a crisp. A tall lady with short red and gold hair fired bolts of fire from her hands and gave them a hard look, "I'll handle these, the cliffs and the forest are beset.

………

"Ah Dumbledore, how the mighty have fallen indeed." Voldemort was leaning casually against a rock while Dumbledore rose unsteadily to his feet before facing Voldemort again. Harry sighed, "The demons are weak against blasting curses and solid spells. Voldemort's mine."

"Ah, Harry Harry, why's this? Why not let me deal with Dumbledore for you? The meddlesome old man is really a thorn in your side, is he not?" Harry sighed, "That's between him and me, and shall be settled between us. I realized there was no way he could come close to matching your power while I can. That would show him how wrong he actually is. Of course, if he still doesn't accept, then you may deal with him as you see fit. I'm merely looking out for myself in this. Ready?"

…

"That's one MEAN demon."

"Actually I doubt very much that it's a demon."

"What else could it be? It's obviously a snake demon derivative."

"Perhaps a snake-like human?"

"Impossible, we'd have felt something if someone had combined with a snake demon."

"Perhaps it is heritage or something a long time ago."

"Whatever it is, these demons are shabbily summoned."

"Agreed."

"Then let the killing begin."

…

"Indeed Harry, you are more powerful than the old fool believed. Join me, I always welcome the powerful at my side, and with your power we could make great things happen." Harry blocked a dark blue spell and dodged a dark red beam before charging, "My parents died at your hand. You shall die at mine. Make no mistake, my parents' deaths will be avenged."

A few exchanges later, both were beginning to pant and Voldemort snarled, "Why fight? Your parents died so you could live, not so you could die too. Join me and live. Or even just run and live." Harry snarled back, "Never. Running is not my method and I'd never join you." He got hit by an ugly yellow curse and earned a burn on his leg. Fortunately his aura and armor protected him.

"That's enough Harry." A hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and Harry looked up at his teacher, "He must die, he killed my mum." Xing Yun nodded sadly, "Such is the nature of things. But you aren't his match yet. He will win, you are powerful but he is as powerful and has more skill." Harry growled and kicked a rock, "He's endangering the students." The master chuckled, "Ah, but you're now being narrow minded. Open your senses. He can't win."

Harry closed his eyes and extended his consciousness, using the ambient power threads to his advantage. The Forbidden Forest was alive with power, but more so than usual. A flash and it disappeared and the feel of evaporating summoned presences came through. The village was alight with heat and power, but the heat suddenly disappeared and the same evaporating sensations were felt. Harry focused on his location and found the now familiar sensations of summoned power being released.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "Phoenix and Zi Yan are here. Yes, there is no way he can win against three spirit guardians." He smiled at Voldemort sweetly, "Your armies are gone Tommy boy, I think you should leave now before those responsible come up." Not a moment later, Zi Yan and Phoenix floated gently down into the clearing, earning a somewhat appraising glance from the dark lord. "Indeed, I am over matched without my unreliable inner-circle. But we shall meet again, Harry, and next time, I will be ready."

………  .  ………

A/N: Next chapter, Dumbledore and Harry have another chat.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone

Chapter 20

02nd January 2006

"There are many paths to power, headmaster. You've just seen how powerful Tom has become, and you know the biggest part of it? He surpassed you because of the Celestial Arts. If he had stayed with your path to power, all be it the darker path, he would only be slightly above you in power, a negligible difference through your skill."

Harry paused to let this sink in, "I think it is time you opened your eyes and removed the filter through which you seem to see the world. Voldemort will be back, and unless you wish him to win, then I need to train. Since you and the order refused to train me, and instead tried to keep me locked up, I've had to go a different route. No, it cannot be stopped. I have started something and I will finish it. What you need to do is to decide what you're going to do about this. If you wish to help, I greatly appreciate it. If you refuse to listen to reason and experience, then I ask you keep away from me."

Dumbledore pondered, "Exactly how safe are you Harry? Power and strength is one thing, but safety is another. Perhaps last summer you were safe, but now that Tom knows about the Zone…" He trailed off, confident that Harry understood. Indeed Harry did, but laughed anyway, "Surely you don't think Tom's the only one out for blood do you? Surely not, the Zone has its own ups and downs, all you need to know, is that I'm as safe as possible without being in heaven." He turned away, "C'mon then guys, training calls."

Dumbledore called out, "Wait, how do we contact you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the man who dressed almost identically to him, "You think?" Xing Yun shrugged, "Owls, patroni, no diff to me, just remember: Don't expect a reply for a week at least." Dumbledore nodded and watched as life slowly returned to almost what it had been before the attack. The students quickly boarded the train, Hogsmede's inhabitants returned to their lives, and Hagrid talked to Fang. Change indeed was the only constant.

………

Harry and Xing Yun dived into Dragon Lake, Harry losing the race to the cavern only slightly. They talked for a while before Harry went back into training, trying to master the 9th level of Solar Shock, he didn't think he'd take too long with it. Xing Yun started on the 8th level of the Yuan Yang Dictum, and the Heaven Shaking Yuan Yang skills left by Blazing Sun Fen Tian.

Down in the depths of Dragon Lake, Greenie opened an eye when the two Green Dragons dived in and smirked, realizing that more entertaining times were ahead.

…

Phoenix Aerie had a marvelous view, and Neville couldn't help but be awed by it. His watching time, however, was cut short as Phoenix started his instruction in the True Phoenix methods.

…

Hermione studied White Tiger Ridge carefully, shuddering when her eyes found the spot where she and Harry had found Zi Yan and Chan doing their thing. Zi Yan ushered her to the back of the cave where an orb floated. Having seen it once before, Hermione automatically activated it, resuming her learning of the Dual Yi-Yang skills

………

In a run down old house in a small town of Little Haggleton, an old man swept into an old run down house, messy with age. He was tall, with long silvery hair and beard, and a steely glint in his eye. He pulled out a stick from his highly unusual purple robes and twirled it in a way that few could or would follow. He then peered around the building through his half-moon spectacles, seemingly looking for something.

He appeared to succeed, for he strode across the room and lifted up the carpet with more speed than one would have thought possible. It was a ring of some sort, with a golden band and a large black stone set in it. Albus Dumbledore flicked his wand at it, casting all manner of detection charms and ward dismantling hexes. He frowned and sighed, apparently coming to some conclusion or other, and slid it onto his finger. An instant later there was a flash of light and the aged Headmaster swung round with a curse on his lips to face a younger Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he was known then.

Riddle grinned and swept away the curse with a wave of his wand and chuckled, "Dumbledore! You've aged, old man, as have I. But I've grown stronger, worry not about that." He slashed with his wand and several nasty looking jets of light flew out. Dumbledore merely swept his cloak and disappeared, appearing behind Tom, sending several choice curses, "Indeed, already I can see the effects of several rituals. A serpentine ritual perhaps? So you're immune to many poisons too." Tom chuckled, "I'd expect that from you at least, Albus. But there's so much more that you don't know, old man, so much."

Dumbledore barely dodged the jets of fire that now spewed forth from Tom's wand, this time singing his wand hand. He cursed inventively as the ring started to burn too. He'd underestimated the mechanism and power of the unknown, and probably parsel, enchantments on the ring, and his hand slowly started to rot. Whirling around and shifting from spot to spot, Dumbledore took the offensive and quickly penetrated a hole in Tom's defenses, spearing him in the heart and killing him with a bolt of white light. Dumbledore quickly slipped the ring off and surveyed the damage to his hand while sending various powerful healing charms at it. He managed to remove the worst of it, but it was entirely likely that he'd have to get another hand eventually. If he survived the war, that is.

He sat heavily in one of the more sturdy chairs and sighed. Fawks appeared in a ball of flames and Dumbledore smiled at his friend, "Horocruxes. I can't believe it, my friend. He actually made horocruxes at that age! Well, I'll just have to work on other leads I guess." Fawks flamed them back to his office and set to work on Dumbledore's cursed hand.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I kept trying to put it up, but then just never quite got round to it. This is it though, for Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone. Catch the sequel, Harry Potter and the Celestial Zone 2, coming to soon!


End file.
